Captive Inu
by x.xLuvLikWoex.x
Summary: When Sessho "saves" a dirty slave girl from a group of bandits and brings her into his home, no one ever thought she'd be more than a simple servant. They definitely never thought her to be an inu heir whose power could match the icy lord termined to claim her right to the throne, Kagome must battle a family that betrayed her,as well as a new enemy.Way better inside!
1. Prologue

**A/n: heeeeey you guuuuuuys! So here's my brand new story, the second one ive posted up here. hope you like!**

**disclaimer: I don't have the honors of owning it _**

Prologue:

Her breath came out in short pants as she ran through the dark castle, not knowing where she was going specifically. Behind her she could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps following her. There were no windows in the castle, and so far no doors. The place looked to be completely deserted, but she knew better. Everything was simply hidden underground.

She came to a dead end. She furiously looked around but to no avail. Her sharp claws dug into the walls, but the material was made of something impenetrable, causing her nails to chip and break. Panicked tears pricked at her eyes as she attempted to use her poison to melt through. Nothing.

She couldn't smell anything, could hardly see anything, even with her demon senses. Her body was already weak from being chained down for what may have been years. Escaping from her prison had been by far a long shot. She'd known that, yet she couldn't stay another minute.

She'd barely begun her escape when his people were hot on her trail. Now here she was, defenseless and about to be recaptured. Slowly, she turned and faced the men as they approached. They slowed, pointing weapons of all sorts at her. She raised her hands in defeat. This was the end.

No, my child. This is only the beginning.

She started at the voice in her head. Something seemed to come over her then, something powerful. A warmth that started deep within her chest gradually increased, until it became a searing heat that scorched her skin from the inside. She clenched her teeth against the pain, even as a bright pink light began to glow above her heart. The men were confused, not knowing what to do. One stepped forward, sword pointed at her.

"Stop!" He yelled.

Let go, the voice in her head said again.

She screamed in pain, and with a jerk of her body, forced the ball of burning light away from her. It shot out from her chest and towards the youkai. They yelled in fear and pain as the light disintegrated them before her eyes. She fell to her knees, exhausted, but hauled herself up to her feet. More men would be coming soon.

She shakily stood to her feet, and with a hand clutched to her tight chest, she continued on in the opposite direction.

**a/n: so what'd ya think? Huh huh? Who is this mysterious she? Most of you can guess, but if not then you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: helloooo everyone! So I was surprised to get reviews so quickly, and even more surprised to learn that you guys actual liked the story...the prologue, at least. But thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter is to your liking! Here it goes...**

**disclaimer: don't make me say it...**

Chapter 1:

Lord Sesshomaru of the west walked a trail he'd walked countless times. He knew nearly every inch of his land as well as he knew his name. Following him was his young ward and retainer, as well as his pet dragon. The little girl was chattering away to no one in particular as she rode atop AhUn. Jaken trudged behind his lordship, rubbing his temples from the girl's incessant talking. Sesshomaru had learned to tune her out most times since her constant buzzing wreaked havoc on his overly sensitive ears.

Sesshomaru looked up. Past the trees he could see the rays of sunset as the sun hung low in the sky. It was time to settle in for the night. They'd reach his Western Palace tomorrow around midday. He stopped and spread his senses out, looking for a clearing. When he found one, he led his charges in that direction.

"Jaken," he said coolly. "There is a pond nearby. Fetch Rin some fish."

"Hai, milord!"

Rin dismounted AhUn and began collecting sticks for firewood, the strategically began the process of building a small fire. When Jaken returned with four fish, Sesshomaru coldly ordered him to watch over Rin. Then he left the clearing.

He went to the nearby pond he'd previously sent Jaken to, and knelt in the soft grass surrounding it. He cupped his hands to get water to drink. He stood up and slanted his eyes at the sound of a twig snapping behind off to his side. He sent his aura out threateningly, telling others to stay away. A split second later, something slammed into him, so hard that he uncharacteristically fell on his bottom with something on top of him.

Angry that someone dared to attack him, much less knock him over, he shoved the being off of him and gracefully rose to his feet. He glared down at the other being as it jumped to its feet as well. "You dare attack me, boy? For that you will die." His claws began to glow green with his poison.

A single deep blue eye glared at him from under a thick tangle of black hair. The boy was filthy. Black smudges covered everywhere where his skin was supposed to be. His hair length was impossible to tell for it was dry and caked with other mysterious muck, and stuck up in random places. He was hunched over, though Sesshomaru suspected he was fairly tall, though slim.

Sesshomaru glared distastefully at the vermin, horrified that such filth had actually touched him. The boy turned his back on Sesshomaru, with the intent of running away, but Sesshomaru was having none of that. He used his poison whip to grab the boy. He slammed him against a nearby tree with enough force to break his bones, before dropping the boy in the pond. It wasn't a very deep pond, so the boy's face was only half submerged.

Sesshomaru took a step towards the boy. He paused when more footsteps approached rapidly. Five rough looking youkai dressed as soldiers of some sort entered the area. They stopped upon seeing Sesshomaru. Their eyes, oddly void of any life, roamed the area, taking in the sight. The one who appeared to be the leader spoke in a low, hissing voice.

"We mean no harm, lord of the west. We only want the woman."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow and slanted a minute glance at what he'd thought was a boy, but gave no other expression. The boy was struggling to stand to his feet, all the while glaring at the men who'd just entered.

'_Huh. He really was a woman'_, Sesshomaru thought with little interest.

Said "woman" shoved her hair out of her face. Half of her face was almost free of muck, revealing at least the shape of her face. Her chest rose and fell heavily, revealing breasts of a generous size. Her attire, what really looked to be old tattered rags covering her necessities, hung about her loosely. She was undoubtedly woman, though her physical appearance fooled others at first glance.

He turned his attention back to the men. "What need do you have of the woman?" He demanded impassively.

"With all do respect, my lord, it is none of your business."

"You trespassed in my territory," he said coolly. "You are in the west, in my lands. Everything is my business."

The men shared a look. "She belongs to our master," one answered reluctantly. "We are to return her to him at once."

The woman muttered something too low for Sesshomaru to hear. He noticed she was prepared to bolt and wrapped his whip around her again. She hissed in pain, but Sesshomaru ignored her. "Who is your master?"

Neither answered immediately. "It is forbidden to speak his name."

Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly. "She dared to attack me. She is now being taken into my custody. Tell your master if he would like her returned, he is welcomed to come get her himself."

Though their eyes were lifeless and their voices dead, something akin to shock entered one of their voices. "B-but he cannot-"

The leader elbowed him roughly, cutting him off. He glared at Sesshomaru. "My lord, we cannot return to our master without the woman. We will fight you if we must."

"Hn. Very well." He slammed the woman's head into a tree hard enough not to kill, but hard enough to render her unconscious. He dropped her, then faced his opponents. He cracked his knuckles, anticipating a good fight.

"Aahhh!" Her eyes flew wide open and she bolted upright as ice cold water soaked her body. Pain shot all throughout her body, the worst a pounding throb in her head. She stood in a shallow pond, the water barely reaching her ankles. She looked around frantically, her eyes landing on a white clad figure. She glared and bared her fangs at him, easily recognizing the son of a bitch who'd attacked her last night and just now dumped her in freezing water.

"You bastard!" She growled, her voice low and gravelly. Kami, it'd been so long since she'd actually used her voice. The sound was rough with years of unused.

The Daiyoukai glared right back at her, his face otherwise expressionless. He flared his youkai threateningly against her. Kagome was not a coward, far from it in fact. However, she wasn't stupid. In her current condition she could hardly stand, much less fight someone as powerful as the Inu before her.

She turned her back on him, preparing to run. She'd barely taken a step when his poison whip wrapped around her again, stopping her. Gritting her teeth against the stinging poison, she allowed her own whip to come forth. She snapped it at him. He blocked it, something that might have been surprise flickering in his eyes before disappearing. He used his whip to once again slam her into a tree. She hit her head again, but not hard enough for her to lose consciousness.

She did, however, end up biting her tongue, causing blood to fill her mouth. She spit it out and inhaled sharply as the whip tightened enough to crack her ribs. She even felt one break. Breathing became a pain, but she forced herself to ignore it as she sent him a venomous look.

Between hissing breaths, she spoke: "You must...have...no...honor..." She gasped. "-to attack someone...too weak...to fight back."

His expression didn't change, but she could sense the change in his aura. His youkai flared angrily, and his whip tightened again. "If you think to goad me into freeing you, you are even more half witted than you look."

She stopped struggling, and bared her fangs at him. "Do what you want then. All I can do is warn you against the east."

That got his attention. He stopped tightening his whip and walked to be face to face with her. "The east?"

She glared, saying nothing more. His scent grew impatient, and he roughly slammed her to the tree. "Answer me, wench."

She kept her mouth tightly shut. If he thought she was going to open up before him letting her, he was sadly mistaken. She hadn't endured years of abuse by simply being submissive.

"What of the east?" He demanded again, shaking her. Her teeth rattled, but she still said nothing. His aura became even angrier, and he threw her to the ground. Before she could even try to get up, he kept her pinned there with a clawed hand at her throat. "Do not think I will not kill you, wench."

She glared up at him, seeing stars about his face. "Killing me will not get you the answers you seek."

His hand tightened painfully, his claws digging into the tender skin of her neck. She closed her eyes, knowing death hovered right above her. Slowly his hand loosened, and he gracefully rose to his feet. She opened an eye, the one that wasn't covered by her wild hair, and looked up at him.

He was still glaring distastefully at her. His nose twitched so slightly it was near impossible to see. "You are an Inu," he said coldly.

She frowned. While she couldn't remember who she was, or even what her bloody name was, she did know what she was, at least. She didn't need that pointed out to her. "Hai, I am."

He sneered. "Inuyoukai and the dragons of the east have been enemies for ages. Yet, you came from the east."

She made a face. She knew almost nothing of youkai politics, mostly since she'd been trapped in that place for what seemed like an eternity. She had known, however, that the dragon population dominated the eastern lands of Japan. That didn't mean she'd exactly been a part of it.

"I assure you I've nothing to do with those...things," she said in disgust, years of hate showing in her tone.

"If I were to believe you, then why were you there in the first place?"

She bared her fangs again. "If you recall correctly I was running from the east."

"Hn. That does not answer my question."

She didn't answer for a few moments. It was too embarrassing to admit. But scenting his growing impatience, she sighed and glanced to the side. "I was taken," she said quietly. Of course, he'd heard it, thanks to his superior hearing.

"Taken," he said in disbelief. "As in kidnapped?"

She clenched her teeth so hard her jaw popped. Unwilling tears pricked the corner of her eyes, and she tried so hard to keep them back. One managed escape, however, but she viciously wiped it away. "Hai."

"And I am supposed to believe you?"

She turned a glare on him. "I don't care what you believe!" She snapped. "I don't know how it happened, or even why! All I remember is first waking up in a cold dark room what seemed like a millennium ago. I finally escaped just two days ago, and now here I am. Believe me, or not. That's your choice."

He was silent for a while, unnervingly so. His face gave away nothing. Even his aura seemed masked so it was impossible to tell what was going on in that pretty head of his. She took the time to admire the bastard.

He held himself with an air of confidence, one that was annoyingly so. His long silver hair was like a river of silk flowing behind him. His amber eyes watched her thoughtfully, though his glare was firmly in place. Twin magenta stripes graced his cheeks, a visual sign of his noble birth. He was tall, and underneath his attire and armor she knew he was probably well-muscled. She knew she shouldn't be admiring him in such a way, but she couldn't help it. Even if he was likely to kill her and leave her there to rot, at least she could die seeing such a beautiful specimen.

"Do not think you will earn my pity, girl," he said finally, startling her.

She made a shocked sound, but her temper quickly rose. She jumped to her feet. Beautiful or not, his personality left very, very little to be desired. "I don't want your pity, you imbecile! I'm not a traitor, or spy, or whatever the bloody hell else. I don't know who I was, but I can assure you it was neither of those."

"Hn. It is easy to deny the truth." Before she could give an angry response, he continued. "However, I smell no lies coming from you. I will eventually determine the truth one way or another. In the meantime, you will be staying in the Western Palace, where you will remain until I decide what to do with you."

She sputtered. "Y-you ca... You cannot tell me what I am and am not going to do."

"I very well can," he said coolly. "You may come willingly or unwillingly, but you will come. I may also have to deal with your master in due time to negotiate your release."

She inhaled sharply, dark visions flashing before her eyes. "You...He is not my master! And please..._please_ do not send me back with him. _Please_!"

He stared at her with emotionless eyes. If he knew half the things she'd suffered at that...thing's hands, surely he wouldn't be so heartless as to give her over to him.

With a "hn" he turned his back to her and began to walk away, clearly expecting her to follow. "Beggars are the lowest forms of life there are. Do not do it. And what I choose to do with you will depend on how much information you choose to share with me. We shall reach my home shortly after midday. I suggest you take that time to determine which of us you'd rather be with."

Distressed, she reluctantly trudged behind him. All she had to do was tell him the truth, right? To gain her freedom. Living in his home, regardless of what status, couldn't be half as bad as living in her former one.

She sighed in defeat. He'd no doubt ask about her life before the kidnapping. When she'd tell him she could remember almost nothing about her former life, he wouldn't believe her. How did one forget one's own name?

She rubbed her pounding temples, ignoring the hell that movement put on her broken ribs. '_My name,_' she thought to herself. '_What is my name?'_

She struggled to think, especially with the pounding still going on in her skull.

'_Kagome_.'

She jumped at the sound of the voice again. Heart racing, she looked around frantically, but could find no one other than the demon lord before her. It was the same voice that had spoken to her then night she'd escaped, when that weird pink bubble came from her chest. She'd thought she'd been imagining things, but here it was again.

'_Kagome_,' it said again.

_'Um, hello?' _She mentally called out tentatively. She immediately felt foolish for doing so, think she'd quite possibly gone mad.

_ 'Kagome.'_

_ 'Why do you keep saying that? Who is Kagome?'_

_ 'Kagome. It is your name, my child. Kagome Higarashi_.'

**a/n: well there you go! How'd I do? Even I was thinking "ehh" as I was reading through it, but it's the best I could do for now. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Ohh, and I struggle immensely with Sessho's character. I've never been great at doing personalities like his. Sooo even though this story will mostly be in Kagome's pov, I'm still welcoming anyone willing to help write out Sessho's mind or something. K, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: greetings, and welcome to the third chapter of Captive Inu. Again, I would like to thank everyone for reading. I'm enjoying writing this story, but I don't want it to be for nothing. Thanks again for the reviews! I love you guys for them! I'd like to address something:**

**I'm so sorry if some of you may find the story thus far confusing. I'm pretty bad at going into deeply describing things, mostly because I'm rather too impatient to do so. But I promise to try and do better. Here's a summary of what's going on so far: at first, there's a girl who is trying to escape a place she's been trapped in for years, possibly longer than you'd guess. Out of nowhere she gets this power and its released from her body(purification powers, if you didn't get that), and it kills the men who were first chasing her. Then in the next chapter, it is supposed to have been a few days later. Trying to get away from more men pursuing her, she accidentally knocks into our beloved Sesshomaru, who thinks she was trying to attack him. That's why he fought her. He discovers that she belongs to a mysterious man in the eastern lands. Apparently, the eastern lands(ruled by dragon lord) and western lands(ruled by Inu) are sworn enemies. Sessho believes the woman to be a spy, which is why he won't let her go free. The woman agrees only because she knows firstly she can't beat Sessho in her weak state, plus he has the power to send her back to the master she hates. And now here we are, ready to move to the next chapter.**

**I hoped that helped out some. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:...I don't own it...just the plot ;(**

Chapter 2:

"Wooooow!"

Kagome glanced down at the little ningen girl, Rin, as she gazed up at her in admiration. Her little brown orbs were wide, her mouth a big "o". Kagome arched a brow, regarding the little girl curiously. Lord Sesshomaru had taken the young girl under his wing apparently. And from the brief encounter she'd had with the brute, it was a rather odd combination.

The girl was a chatterbox! And so full of joy and happiness and a hundred other emotions it was near blinding. She smiled at everything, seemingly having a simple love for life. Meanwhile her male counterpart was the complete opposite. He was silent and brooding, cold and distant. So far the only emotions she'd even scented from him was either complete boredom, or blatant anger. It was clear he disliked any and all life forms bred below him.

So why on earth did he carry a ningen girl, a presumably annoying one at that, with him?

Or maybe it was the fact that he simply disliked Kagome herself? And if so, why? Sure she'd accidentally ran into him, literally, but she'd tried to leave right after that. She wasn't a threat, not in her weak state. Yet he'd refused to allow her to escape, broken several bones in her body, and had knocked her unconscious afterwards. And then he'd fought her again the following morning! And for what?

While Kagome continued to sulk in her mind, she allowed the little girl continue staring up at her. Upon reaching Sesshomaru's tachi, she taken notice of the girl, the two headed dragon, and the ugly little imp who fluttered about Sesshomaru, sputtering questions. Along with the girl, Kagome had also wondered about the dragon. Sesshomaru had said Inu and dragons were longtime enemies, so why did he have one for a pet?

Kagome shook her head, confused. Without a word, Sesshomaru began to lead his troupe back on a trail. Rin rode atop the dragon, who she introduced as AhUn, and had asked Kagome to ride. She was about to decline, when she saw the pleading look in the girl's doe brown eyes. With a sigh, Kagome mounted, thus began the bombardment of questions from the little girl.

Kagome wasn't in the mood for talking, never was actually, but she answered the little girl every now and then. When the girl asked a particularly personal question, Kagome remained quiet. Rin had only shrugged that off and began to ask other questions, mostly random ones such as which foods did Kagome like best, which flowers she thought were prettiest, etc.

Despite the ache that had begun that had nothing to do with her split skull, Kagome found the girl rather charming. She even began to adore her on a minute level, even if she'd only known her for the three and a half hours they'd been traveling. Sesshomaru didn't speak at all, but the little toad muttered here and there about drastically annoying females.

Rin had transferred from asking questions about Kagome's favorite things, and was now prodding random spots on her body. Kagome had reeled back on a reflex, but after seeing the hurt look in Rin's eyes, forced herself to remain still as the girl joyfully examined her to her heart's content. When she got to Kagome's exposed cheek, she rubbed at it and pulled her hand away.

Kagome saw the muck on the girl's hand and flushed. The dungeons she'd been trapped in were filthy, years of mold and decay covering nearly every inch of them. There were a few rare times when a bowl of semi clean water had been given to her, and she'd used that to clean as best as she could, which wasn't much. Not having had an actual bath with clean water in Kamis knew how long, the dirt and grind had clung to her skin and clothes, blanketing her like an old friend.

The girl didn't look disgusted, however. She only smiled and wiped her hand on her checkered kimono, leaving a stain behind. When she looked back up at Kagome, she gasped. Alarmed, Kagome spread her senses, expecting an enemy to emerge from the thick brush on the sides of the road. None ever came.

Curious, she glanced back down at the child, and nearly fell off her seat on the dragon trying to get away from the face that had been an inch from hers. That didn't deter Rin, however. She moved forward again, and squinted her eyes. Her eyes then widened and she grinned, one front tooth missing.

"You have markings just like Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome blinked. "Eh?

Rin point a small finger to her cheek. "Rin's lord has two stripes on his cheeks. You have those same markings, but yours are blue."

Taken aback, Kagome reached a dirt-blackened hand to her cheek, but could feel nothing but smooth skin. Thinking nothing of it, she dropped her hand back to her lap. Rin's outburst had caught Sesshomaru's attention, however. He stopped suddenly, walked to stand off to the side of Kagome, and glared at her. More specifically, her cheek. She may have been seeing things, but she could have sworn his amber eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

However, he simply gave a "Hn," and went back to his spot as head of the tachi.

'_Odd_,' Kagome thought, but didn't question it. She only hoped his very slight interest in whatever marks were on her face would work in her favor.

...

When told she was going to be staying in the Western Palace, Kagome had assumed the place was going to be an ice castle, not the grand, almost dazzling one that arose on the horizon. Her only experience with castles, at least from what she could remember, was limited to the old dark one she'd been kept in. As she looked ahead, she again shoved her hair out of her face and stared in wide-eyed amazement at such finery.

_Who would have known that that frothy bastard Sesshomaru had such fine taste?_

From her vantage point, his castle stretched far in all directions. A high top wall fortressed the entire area, the opening door made of wood with spaces between them. Two men guarding the front gate began to open it, welcoming their lord.

As They drew closer to the main entrance, Kagome saw that they were youkai, both dressed in a fighting attire with a crescent moon on their chest armor. They greeted their lord warmly, then began to signal others of his arrival. Inside the gate, Kagome looked around in amazement. Decorating the majority of the courtyard were dozen of gardens, and even a small koi pond here and there. Many youkai wandered about, some guards, some servants. Each stopped and greeted Sesshomaru as he passed by, then sent disgusted looks her way.

Kagome frowned, ignoring them. Apparently they've never seen a dirty vassal before. Or perhaps they're not use to seeing their lord with one. She bowed her head in a poor attempt to remain invisible, though she knew she stood out like a sore thumb. A servant Kagome assumed was a stable boy came and took AhUn's reins. Kagome hopped down, giving Rin a hand to help her. Kagome heard several gasps and hushed murmurs.

"What nerve!" Someone hissed. "Touching Lady Rin with her filthy hands."

Kagome quickly snatched her hand back, feeling heat rise to her cheeks in both embarrassment and anger. Rin frowned and reached out a little hand towards her. Kagome tried to move away, but the little girl grabbed her anyways and held onto her hand tightly.

"Don't worry about them, Kagome-sama. I'll take care of you."

Surprised, Kagome stared down at the little girl for a while. Rin only gazed back up at her with an adoring smile. Kagome couldn't help but return it. The gesture felt odd and foreign. Kami, when was the last time she even remotely cracked a smile? Nonetheless, she squeezed the girl's hand gently, causing an even brighter smile.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction with narrowed eyes. It seems his young ward was already attached to the wench, and vice versa. Rin, being one of the few humans in his palace, didn't have many friends, mostly because the other children were the children of his youkai servants, which meant they were almost always busy. Even still, more than one harbored an inner contempt for his ward due to her being human, but they treated her with the utmost respect. They had to, otherwise they'd suffer their lord's wrath.

Though he still had suspicions about the woman, and he will discover her true reasons for being in the east, perhaps she would be a good model for his ward. The girl's current caretaker while he was home never seemed to be able to have a full grasp on the girl, and even seemed to detest her job ofttimes. Though his little Rin seemed to have a love for everything and everyone, she didn't just mold to someone as quickly as she did the Kagome wench. Actually, besides Sesshomaru himself, she seemed to take a while before she actually opened up to all others.

_'Hn_,' Sesshomaru thought, seeing the genuine happiness in his ward's wide eyes. '_I now know what to do with the wench.'_

With that thought, Sesshomaru summoned two housemaids. They bowed to him with an adoring look in their eyes. Sesshomaru acknowledged them with a "Hn."

"Take that woman to the bathing chamber and clean her to your best ability. Then take her to the guest bedroom closest to Rin's. I will send someone with a kimono to assist her in it."

The two women looked at said woman and cringed with disgust. They began to sputter. "B-b-but...milord! We can't possibly-"

"You can and you will. Otherwise it is your life," he said coldly. With that, he turned on his heel and gracefully entered into his home.

If not for the fact that Kagome had longed for a real bath for the longest, she would have fought mightily against the two young women who seemed to reluctantly assist her. She'd told the girls she could clean herself, but they ignored her, scrubbing viciously at her skin until it was pink in color. She muttered incomprehensibly the entire time, while Kagome just sat there getting bathed as if she were a child.

There came a point when Kagome had thought they were trying to drown her when they'd ducked her head under the steamy water of the hot springs and kept her there. Her arms flailed wildly as she fought to get back up. Finally, the two women allowed her to get up.

Kagome glared daggers at them.

"_Gomen nasai_, Kagome-San, but we needed to wash your hair as well," one said. Her tone was sincere but from the smug and amused look in their eyes, Kagome knew they'd done that on purpose.

She grinned lethally, and allowed her poison tip claws to glow. In a surprisingly calm tone, she said, "Perhaps you should leave that task to me, _hai_?" That wiped the smug look right off their faces. They gave her jerky nods, clearly frightened. And well they should be.

One handed her a bowl of hair soap with shaking hands. Kagome gave a polite smile and thanked them in a sugary sweet voice. They were not fooled, only nodded again.

Thoroughly scrubbed clean, Kagome allowed the women to dry her off and lead her to a room in the western portion of the palace. There, they left her with another woman, this one a bit older, and literally bolted away. Kagome shrugged and turned to the other woman.

She was kind looking enough, but Kagome learned to never judge one from outward appearances. She had long black hair that was loose, save for the end of her hair being tied by a ribbon. She wore an attire that wasn't quite a kimono, but was common looking enough. She had kind brown eyes and freckles decorating her petite nose. She matched Kagome in height, which was saying something since Kagome was fairly tall, even for a youkai. Kagome sniffed slightly, scenting the other woman to be a ningen.

"Hello," the other woman said with a bow. "I'm Sango, nice to meet you."

Kagome gave a slight nod. "Kagome."

Sango smiled and indicated the futon in the center of the room. "Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to assist you in dressing."

Kagome looked at the garment, blushing in amazement. The kimono was simple like all the other servants', yet it was beautiful nonetheless. Made of a soft material, it was a pale yellow color with red and orange flower petal decorating the hem and sleeves. The obi was a darker yellow with red and orange trimmings. She smoothed a hand over it, then froze.

Attention now on her hand, she stared at it with wonder. It'd been so long, so very long since she'd last seen the actual color of her skin. Free of years' work of grime, the appendage was white and smooth to the touch. Her overly long nails that had been chipped and cracked were had been filed down to a short, but well manicured length. What surprised her the most was the twin blue markings that circled her wrist. She looked at her other hand and saw the same thing.

Perhaps that was just a symbol of her Inu status?

Sango approached quietly. "Is there a problem, Kagome-San?"

Kagome traced the markings with a nail, and felt a delicious shiver go down her spine. Whoa. She did it again and nearly purred. "Yes," she finally answered the onna, dropping her hands to her sides. She glanced at the kimono. "I cannot wear that. It is too fine a garment for me."

Sango blinked, clearly perplexed. She looked at the kimono, then back at Kagome. "But...that kimono isn't fine at all. I mean, sure it's a nice decoration, but it's actually homely, believe it or not."

Kagome looked at her doubtfully. "Are you positive, or are you just saying that to get me to wear it?"

Sango paused, then burst out laughing. "Gomen nasai!" She said between giggles. She smiled at Kagome. "I think the two of us are gong to get along just fine."

Confused, Kagome only shrugged in response. Sango settled down with her laughing, and lifted the kimono. "Okay. Lets get you into this."

Kagome nodded slightly, and disrobed. She felt her face heat to a boiling point when Sango stared in disbelief. "Y-you have twin markings everywhere!"

Still blushing, Kagome glanced down and noted that the same markings on her wrists were on her waist, hips, and ankles as well. Feeling self conscious, she moved her hands to cover her body and glared at Sango. "Yeah, what of it?" She demanded.

Sango blinked in surprise. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Sango frowned. "Seriously? You don't know what twin markings mean? Surely you jest."

Kagome frowned as well. How could she know? She couldn't remember a bloody thing! "No. I...can't remember anything about myself, other than my name. Or that I'm an inuyoukai."

Sango's eyes widened. She bowed her head. "_Gomen nasai_! I had no idea-"

"It is quite alright," Kagome cut off. She didn't want anyone's pity. It was downright embarrassing.

Taking a hint, Sango cleared her throat and straightened. "An inu's markings are based on their level of birth. Facial markings are a sign of high birth. I don't have much knowledge about the Inu breed itself, which is surprising considering I live in a house full of them, but I do believe double stripes are a sign of one of the highest brith rates."

Kagome gasped as her heart began to beat frantically. The blood in her head seemed to drop elsewhere and she felt temporarily lightheaded. "I have double stripes, though. That means..."

Sango gave her an odd expression. It was a cross between a reassuring smile, and a worried frown. "You, Kagome-San, were born of nobility."

**a/n: well, another marvelous ending to another marvelous chapter!...well maybe not marvelous... Anywho, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones. Again, I apologize for any confusion any of you may have, I promise the story will begin to make more and more sense. Just keep r&r...or not...see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n: welcome back one and all! Thanks again for taking time out of your not so busy schedules and reading this! Lol. Thanks again for the reviews, any and all are welcome! many thanks as well to all you silent readers who don't like to review! I love you guys regardless. I love writing this story as much as you all like reading it. and speaking of reading, heres chapter three!**

**disclaimer: *sniff* I only own the plot! **

Chapter 3:

Rin sat alone in one of her favorite gardens closest to the large dojo that had been built in the very back of the palace grounds. She hummed quietly to herself as she made a crown out of flowers. A little smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Now that Kagome-San was here she wouldn't be so alone all the time. Jaken was fun to mess with, but he never played with her in return, only yelled at her in his annoying voice.

But now things would be different. She had Kagome to play with. With that thought in mind, she grinned happily and began to hum another tune.

At the sound of footsteps softly approaching, her head perked up. She gasped and stared in awe at her Kagome.

'_What a difference a bath made_!' she thought in amazement. When she'd first seen Kagome she hadn't minded that the onna was covered in stinky filth. Before Lord Sesshomaru had found Rin, she herself had been covered in dirt and had rarely bathed, mostly because she wasn't able to. So she knew how Kagome must have felt.

As Kagome approached, Rin couldn't stop her mouth from dropping in awe. Kagome was even prettier than Rin had originally guessed. Her skin was a creamy white that shone brightly in the sun. Though she still had a few cuts and bruises that were still healing, it was plaintive how beautiful she was. Her hair, having been washed and thoroughly combed through, was long and a deep black that had a blue sheen to it. It was like a river of ebony that went all the way down to her calfs, stopping just above her ankles. Rin immediately felt an itch in her hand, impatiently waiting to play with her hair.

She was tall and lean and graceful, just like Lord Sesshomaru. Her eyes were the color of sapphire, sparkling like that very gem in the sun. Also like Rin's lord, Kagome had two stripes on up each of her cheeks, though hers were the same color as her eyes. The tops of her eyelids were colored a lighter blue color, making the actual color of her eyes stand out even more.

Though she wore a simple kimono, it didn't deter her from looking elegant and beautiful. '_Like a princess_!' Rin thought with excitement.

Rin hopped to her feet and ran over to Kagome, her flowery crown temporarily abandoned. She met Kagome the rest of the way, who thanked the maid Sango for escorting her. Sango bowed and with a gentle smile, left.

Kagome turned to peer at Rin. The girl had changed from her checkered kimono to a simpler one as well, hers one made for her to run around and play in. A look of awe was in the girl's eyes as she gazed up at Kagome.

"Wow, Kagome-chan! You look amazing!"

Kagome flushed, wondering when the girl had changed her name from Kagome-San to Kagome-chan. "It is nothing," she said hesitantly. As she'd looked in a full length mirror while Sango tied her obi, Kagome had been shocked when she'd seen herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually seen herself. She had forgotten what she even looked like. She certainly hadn't expected some great beauty, but neither had she expected to look as she did.

Rin smiled and reached out to grab Kagome's hand. She then led her to a grassy spot in the middle of a garden filled with many different types of flowers. "We're going to play princesses, Kagome-chan."

"Okay." Kagome sat down next to the girl she'd grown fond of and waited. Kagome assumed she was too old to be playing such a childish game, but she complied, not wanting to hurt Rin's feelings. She looked around, not knowing what to do.

Seeing the look of confusion on her face, Rin grinned and picked up a series of flowers twisted to hold each other together in the form of a wreath. "This is your crown, Kagome-chan." She stood up and placed the circlet on Kagome's head. "You can be Rin's queen while Rin is the princess." Kagome wondered why the girl referred to herself in third person so much. "We live in a fairy kingdom and we have to protect our subjects from outsiders. Right now, we are having a tea ceremony." She pointed to two empty cups.

Kagome surprised herself with a laugh. She didn't know much about little girl's, but since she remembered a time when she'd mentally escaped her harsh conditions by picturing herself in a different world, waiting on a prince to come. While she'd long ago stopped imagining such things, she did know how to go along with Rin's adorably childish imagination.

Hours passed. Kagome was surprised at how much fun she was actually having. Rin played the role of a princess as if she were bred to do so, while Kagome herself seemed to be a bit clumsy at being a queen. Nonetheless, she enjoyed herself immensely.

She'd sensed Sesshomaru's presence nearby more than once as he passed through but did not stop. Many others came and went as well, sending curious glances their way. Kagome knew they stared at her mostly. At first, they'd been disgusted by all the filth she'd been covered in upon first reaching the palace. Now clean, however, many of them cast her lingering stares. She didn't know if they were surprised by what lay underneath the grime, or if they've never seen a grown youkai play Fairy Kingdom with a young girl. She knew it had to be because of her markings mostly, since on the way to Rin earlier people had stopped what they were doing and stared.

Currently Rin held a fake practice sword and pointed it at an invisible foe. Kagome was sitting on the ground with her hands "tied" behind her back. Apparently she'd been kidnapped by the kingdom's enemies and it was up to warrior princess Rin to save her. Kagome hid her giggles and attempted to remain quiet as Rin parried and fought, swinging her wooden sword in a high arc with all the grace of newborn babe.

The nearby dojo, which had been filled with the sounds of men's grunts and growls and yells, as well as their weapons striking against each other, had grown quiet over the past few minutes as their training came to a close. Men began to pool out, going in all directions. Some headed to the front of the gate where they would presumably leave to their own homes in the nearby village, while others began to file into the servants' building.

One man spotted them and began to stroll in their direction. When he was a few feet away, Rin only then seemed to notice him. "Aha!" She shouted, and ran up to him. "The evil troll youkai who has come to take over our kingdom. But Princess Rin will not allow you to do so!" She jabbed at the man's leg.

The youkai quirked an amused brow. "Troll?" He asked. "No female has ever complained about my looks before."

"Your wicked ways end here, you foul man! Ahh!" Rin began a series of squeals and giggles as the male lifted her in his arms and began to tickle her. Amazed, Kagome stared up at them.

He was handsome, almost painfully so. The "troll" lifted Rin in the air had short gray-black hair that was in an untamed mass about his head. He had light gray eyes with a single dark green stripe on each cheek. He was Inu, a handsome one at that. As Kagome looked up at him from her seat on the ground, she guessed he was easily as tall as Sesshomaru, and just as muscular. The similarities ended there, however. Where Sesshomaru was cold and brooding, this male seemed free of spirit.

Rin squeaked and hit him on the head with her sword, all the while laughing so hard her face turned red. "Put me down, troll!"

"Okay." Rin "eeked" when the male dropped her but caught her at the last minute, then gently set her down. Kagome couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. Something about the sight of a grownup playing with a child in such a way was quite adorable.

The male slid his eyes over to Kagome. They widened. "My, what have we here?"

"Queen Kagome was kidnapped by your kind and now Princess Rin is saving her," Rin declared with her sword raised high.

"Is that so?" His gaze roamed over Kagome lazily with a smile. He looked down at Rin again and took on a false battle stance. "Well you will have to fight me to get her back then, _hai_?"

"_Hai_! Prepare to die, troll!"

Kagome laughed and enjoyed the performance greatly. The male youkai parried and dodged a clumsy Rin, every now and then allowing her to strike him. After a few minutes, he allowed Rin to land a killing blow to his chest. In a dramatic show, he spun around a few times, pretending to moan in pain, before finally falling to the ground, presumably dead.

Rin gave a victorious shout and ran over to Kagome. "Fear not, Queen Kagome! Princess Rin defeated the hideous troll and will now free you!" She made a show of cutting the invisible rope that held Kagome's hands tied. Kagome smiled and stood up.

"_Arigatou_ for saving me, Princess Rin," she said, patting the girl n her head.

"It is Princess Rin's duty!" She said with a grin. She looked over at her fallen foe and gave a gasp. "Look, Queen Kagome! The ugly troll turned into handsome prince! He is no longer evil!"

Kagome looked over at the male as he sat up. He quirked a brow, but grinned. "Handsome now, am I?"

Rin giggled and stuck her sword in her little obi. "_Hai_! Now we can all return to fairy kingdom, where you will marry Queen Kagome and become the king, and we will all live happily ever after!"

Kagome looked at the male, who only laughed, and shrugged. She didn't completely follow her young companion's story line, but she didn't question it. No point in ruining a child's happiness.

Kagome looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was near setting. She dusted herself off. "Come, Rin. We must get you clean to prepare you for dinner."

Rin poked her bottom lip out, but nodded grudgingly. She began a slow trudge back to the main palace, with Kagome and the male youkai following her. The male walked beside Kagome, all but gawking at her. Kagome felt a twitch in her eyebrow. She truly was becoming vexed with everyone constantly staring at her. Surely they all had something better to do.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, trying not to sound rude.

The male cleared his throat and nervously scratched behind his head with a smile. "_Gomen nasai_! I just have not seen you around here before. You must be new?"

Kagome shrugged, but Rin answered. "This is Kagome-chan!" She'd apparently gotten over her disappointment at having to cease her fun for the day, if the happy tone of her voice was any indication. She reached for Kagome's hand and clutched it. "Lord Sesshomaru found her earlier today and now she will be staying with us!"

The male smiled. "Is that so?" He blinked. "Wait, would you happen to be the woman covered in dirt everyone has been talking about?"

Kagome looked away with a light blush. "_Hai_."

He looked her up and down, his gaze lingering on her facial markings. Before he could ask the impending question, Sesshomaru approached them. Rin released Kagome's hand and ran up to hm, hugging his leg. Kagome expected him to push her off, or growl or something, so she was quite surprised when the Daiyoukai simply gave the girl an affectionate pat on her head. The male next to her gave his lord a respectful bow. Sesshomaru acknowledged him with a slight bow of his own head, then looked at Kagome as if expecting something.

She rolled her eyes heavenward, then bowed at the waist. When she straightened, he simply dismissed her and turned to the male next to her. "Kazu-San," he said in his normal cold tone. "Status report on the men's progress today."

The male's playful tone disappeared as he faced his lord respectfully. "The men are showing improvement in their hand to hand combat. I assume that could only be due to the fact that most of them were already soldiers before they were turned. However, some are not adjusting well to the change." His voice lowered. "It seems we may even lose a few."

Something that may have been disappointment spike in Sesshomaru's aura before he quickly masked it. "Hn," he said. "That is all then."

Kazu bowed, gave Kagome another dazzling smile, then went off in the direction of the front gate. Sesshomaru then turned narrowed eyes on Kagome. His eyes wandered across her face, taking in her marks. He seemed to be thinking over something, but gave no indication of what. Rin, still having her little arms tightly coiled around his legs, smiled up at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Kagome-chan and Rin had so much fun today! We played fairy kingdom and Kagome-chan got kidnapped by the evil trolls and Princess Rin saved her!"

If Kagome wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn his eyes softened ever so slightly as he looked down at his ward. "_Hai_?"

She nodded energetically, then seemed to deflate, her happiness going back to drawn out disappointment. "But now it is time for Rin to bathe and eat, says Kagome-chan."

Sesshomaru patted her on the head again. "That is correct. It is getting late, and dinner will be served soon." When Rin's little shoulders haunched, Sesshomaru added, "Would it please you if your wen..._Kagome_ ate at the main table with us?"

Kagome frowned at the emphasized way he said her name, almost as if it burned his tongue, but Rin gasped and began to hop up and down with excitement. "_H-h-h... Hai!_" She squealed, making both Kagome and Sesshomaru wince at the high sound. She then began to hyperventilate, her excitement quite obvious. She then dashed to the main palace, leaving the two youkai behind.

Alone with Sesshomaru, Kagome began to feel unease slide through her. She was uncomfortable around him even when Rin was next to her, but now alone with him she couldn't help the icy shiver that went down her spine. She attempted to walk around him in the direction Rin left in, but of course, the brute wouldn't let her. He smoothly blocked her path, his cold mask firmly in place.

"You will not disrespect me, wench," he said unemotionally. "After dinner, you will join me in my private study. There, you will tell me the truth and only the truth. Know that should I scent any form of deceit from you I will then and there send you to your master."

Fear caused Kagome's breathing to temporarily stop, before she quickly covered it. She never thought of herself as a weakling, but when it came to the man that had kept her imprisoned for years, she had a deep fear that went far beyond anything Sesshomaru could possibly understand. It wasn't that she feared the man himself, but actually what he could do to her.

Sesshomaru sensed her quick spike of fear, however, if the slight smirk he gave was any indication. Kagome growled, annoyed that she'd once again failed to hide her emotions from him. "I told you he is not my master," she said darkly.

"Hn. You can explain your relationship later then." He turned and began an elegant stroll to the main palace.

With his back turned to her, Kagome gave in to the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. He half turned as if he were going to say something else to her, but paused with a slight widening of his narrow eyes. Embarrassed at having being caught doing such a childish act, Kagome blushed a deep red.

"My suggestion to you would be to stick that appendage back in your mouth before I cut it out," he said and continued on.

Face now aflame, Kagome did so and straightened her shoulders with all the grace she could muster, which wasn't much since what little bit of her dignity she had left seemed to have escaped her.

**a/n: another chapter down, a bunch more to go! I'd originally added on to the end of this chapter, but it went in to a whole nother scene and I figured it would be too long, so sorry you guys will have to wait! Good news is I'm halfway done typing it! Personally, I really liked this chapter because of Rin's fun imagination. To cute! Also, what do you guys think of Kazu? I was at a stump on this chapter because I was debating which original character from the boogland shows to use, but couldn't found one since I have future plans for most of the other popular ones...well anywho! Hoped you all we joyed this chapter! Til next time!**

**oh: and just for fun, I'm currently taking reader suggestions on future scenes, like which original characters should I add, which made up ones, some kind of minor scene that could take place, etc...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: hello, and welcome back to the...fourth?...chapter of Captive Inu. Thanks again for all your reviews! They give me the courage and inspiration to go on! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Chapter 4:

Dinner had been awfully awkward for Kagome. In Sesshomaru's home, she was technically a servant, which meant she was not supposed to sit at the same table as the lord of the palace himself. Only important members of the house, such as Rin, a select few of Sesshomaru's high ranking soldiers, and and Kazu, who Kagome had learned was one of the West's top three generals, were allowed to dine with him. And of course Sesshomaru himself.

She'd chosen a seat at the far end of the table, hoping to be invisible to the others, but that was an epic failure. Everyone save for Rin and Sesshomaru had stared at her the majority of the meal, making Kagome's appetite diminish even though she was near starving. Rin sat next to her, chattering between messy bites. Others attempted at light conversation with Kagome, but again she hadn't been very responsive, only giving little nods here and there.

She'd felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her every now and then, but she hadn't looked up, fearing her face would flush in remembrance of her earlier embarrassment. Other servants who passed through bringing food in and out flashed envious glances at Kagome, some even making rude gestures. She ignored them to the best of her ability, though a muscle in her eyebrow continued to tick. She didn't want to cause any trouble here in the Western Palace, but she was by no means a pushover. If push came to shove then she was going to beat the smug out of several of Sesshomaru's servants.

She thought about his threat to hand her over to her former captor, and shivered distastefully. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be such a great idea.

After the meal was over, Rin asked Kagome to stay with her in her room until she fell asleep, but Kagome gently explained to her that she had to attend a meeting with Sesshomaru. The girl looked to be close to tears, so Kagome had promised to try and join her the following night. Now standing outside Sesshomaru's study, she lightly tapped on the shoji screen door. He bid ether enter and she did, closing the door behind herself.

Kagome allowed her eyes to wander all about the room. She eyed the shelves neatly filled with scrolls and books and a few other nameless objects. There was one big window on the far wall that overlooked a small garden that was surround by rose bushes. A Sakura tree that was shedding the last of its blossoms towered the garden. It probably would have shaded the place had it been fully blossomed during the spring and summer.

Off to the left sat Sesshomaru behind a wide low polished desk that had neat pile of unrolled scrolls covering its surface. Behind it, Sesshomaru looked up from the scroll he'd been reading and placed his cold eyes on her. Grudgingly, Kagome bowed.

"You wished to see me, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked. Sourness clogged her throat at having to address him like so, but she did what was necessary not to anger him. He already disliked her on a great scale. No sense encouraging that dislike, at least not at the moment since he was about to decide her fate.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, sounding amused. It was as if he knew it damn near killed her to address him so properly and took amusement in the knowledge. "I did."

Kagome straightened. He indicated one of the two cushions seats that sat before his desk facing him. Kagome quietly padded over and sat down as gracefully as she could. She gave a little wince at the pressure on a leg that was still recovering from being broken. Her ribs were in the same condition, though the plush obi about her waist cushioned her torso, making the pain hardly noticeable.

Finding a comfortable position to remain in, Kagome looked up at the icy lord expectantly. He had an annoyed look as if to say, "are you done?" Kagome gave him a sugary smile, knowing it irked his nerves. "Then let's get started, shall we?"

He glared. "Hn. Very well then, wench." He smirked when he saw the tick in her eyebrow. "I do not care much for a preamble, so tell me everything from beginning to end. Starting with who you are. And remember: first scent of a lie, your fate is sealed."

Kagome ignored the dramatic way he said those words, even if his tone didn't change. She forced herself to relax. She took a deep breath, held it, and let it out, as if meditating. Ha, she needed more than meditation when it came to dealing with her blank past. "It happened what seemed like an eternity ago.

"The first thing I remember is sitting in a clearing, one I was familiar with. The year was 1213, I think, and I was waiting on someone, a friend, but I can't remember who he was. Of even what his name was or what he looks like."

"You cannot remember anything about this friend, yet you know it was male?" Sesshomaru said, obviously not believing her.

Kagome frowned. It did sound suspicious, even to her own ears, but it was the truth. "HAI. I believe we have been friends for a long time, because I was thinking of him fondly at the time."

"Would this male have been more than a friend?"

His face didn't change, but something about his tone did, just barely. Had he been anyone else Kagome would have thought the tone to be jealousy. "I don't know, honestly." He didn't seem very pleased with her answer, but she didn't ponder it. "Anyways, I was just sitting there, waiting on him. I hadn't expected anyone to creep up on me, so I let my guard down, foolishly. Then they came out of nowhere."

"They?"

"Dragons. I remember their scents. I didn't sense them until it was too late." She tilted her head to the side, still trying to remember who it was she was supposed to be waiting for.

"Dragons are forbidden from leaving the eastern lands. They have not been allowed to leave for more than three centuries now. That being the case, you had to have been in the east at the time." His tone hardened at the underlying accusation.

Kagome rushed to defend herself. "As I said previously, I'm not completely sure how long I've been trapped in the east. What I do know is that I wasn't in the east at the time. I'm positive of that because the eastern portion of Japan feels different. More...I don't know, sinister or something." She shook her head and ignored his muttered, 'convenient'. "I tried to fight the dragons, but there were too many of them." She rubbed her temple, remembering being struck there. "I was hit by something hard, then I blacked out.

"The next memory I have was waking up in some kind of hut. There were lots of dragons nearby, too many to have been anywhere but the east. There were two voices nearby. They were talking about me, I knew, but I'd lost too much blood to hear or even see very well. I fell unconscious again. The next time I woke up I was laying on a futon, one that smelled horrible. The only other person in the room with me was a man- a hanyou, actually." Kagome felt her heartbeat speed. This was where the terror truly began.

**ITALICS**

She lay on her back, staring wide-eyed at the male. She couldn't move. Something kept her paralyzed, unable to move anything but her eyes. Her inner demon was as immobile as she were physically, the beast eerily silent. She was panicking, something she didn't think she'd ever done before.

"The lady awakens," the male said. His voice was deep and sinister, making her break out in cold sweat. A pale face could be seen from the depth of the shadows. Narrow blood red eyes stared at her hungrily, while the corner of his lips were turned up in a smile that did nothing to ease the danger that seemed to swirl about him. He toyed with a lock of his loose crinkly black hair as he watched her calmly.

Her mouth worked, but no words came out. 'What's going on?' She meant to ask.

The hanyou strolled towards her. "Do you remember anything, milady?"

She struggled hard to remember how she'd ended up there. Her mind came up blank. She couldn't even remember her own name. She didn't know who this hanyou was, but she knew from the ominous feeling that swirled in the air around him he was definitely foe.

As if reading her thoughts, the hanyou's smile widened and he kneeled down beside her. She tried to shrink away from him, but couldn't. His hair fell forward as he leaned over her. "Such beauty," he said and stroked a gentle, almost loving finger over her cheek, leaving behind a cold trail.

At his touch, images flashed before her eyes. They widened in horror. The images were not her own, but memories belonging to the hanyou. So...much...blood. Hot tears fell down her face as she watched as countless bodies, both ningen and youkai, fell and lay lifeless on the ground. Many looked to have died in the worst ways possible. So much carnage, so much loss! Screams of pain and fear and sorrow filled her head, making her heart race. No being could have possibly been so malevolently immoral, so...evil to have done this.

"Oh, but I am," the hanyou said. He chuckled, the sound making her wince. He moved his face close to hers and inhaled deeply. "The smell of your fear is intoxicating, my dear. I am going to enjoy playing with you."

In her mind, she screamed. Outside, she could do nothing but cry. The hanyou laughed again, and began to slide his loose haori top off his broad shoulders. "Do me a favor and keep being afraid," he whispered, and forced his lips on hers.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome stared forward at nothing in particular. That particular memory was the beginning of a never ending nightmare. The remembrance of it all brought on a fresh wave of fear. The hanyou had known that she didn't fear him, but rather all that he'd done. He'd also discovered that her biggest fear above anything else was failure to protect others. He'd used that to his advantage over and over again.

Her breathing was labored as images arose to her mind, bringing on a fresh wave of emotions she'd long ago forced herself to forget.

The wench wasn't lying. If she was, she was very good at hiding it then, Sesshomaru thought. He couldn't sense a trace of deception in her scent or aura. There wasn't a creature alive who's ability to sense things was greater than an Inu Daiyoukai, nor was there a creature alive who could hide such things from one.

He thought over her story, and came to a realization, a couple of them, in fact.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru say something, but it was muffled. Her mind was too far away for her to comprehend. She had sworn that she would kill that hanyou who'd done all he had to her. Only after she regained her full strength, however much that was, would she go back and finish that bastard off or die trying. Afterwards she would come back and then try to find out who she really was.

That's assuming she succeeded, of course.

Something struck her forehead and she blinked. A huge bump formed big enough for her to see if she looked up with her eyes. Her mouth fell wide open. She touched it lightly and gasped. "Ow ow ow ow!"

She looked to the side of herself, noted the empty teacup, and then looked up at Sesshomaru. He looked perfectly calm, though humor shone in his eyes. "Now that I have your attention, I must address something."

Kagome, surprised that he didn't bother with an apology, only stared, words failing her.

"You claimed the year was 1213 the day you were taken," he continued.

The bastard still didn't bother apologizing! If she weren't so cautious of his decision of what to do with her right now she would have reached over the desk and choked the Baka. Instead, she nodded.

The humor left his eyes as they narrowed. "That was three centuries ago."

At first, Kagome didn't quite comprehend that, but when she did, the blood drained from her head and she felt as if she were going to faint. Only three centuries?! She'd been trapped in that hellhole for three bloody centuries? It was always dark where she'd been. Always. It had been impossible to tell time. What felt like an eternity had actually been three centuries. She was both shocked that she'd managed to survive so long, and disappointed that it had only been a short time frame. At least, a short time frame for most youkai.

"Did you hear me, wench? Must I throw another object at that daft head of yours?" She heard Sesshomaru ask. She would have glared or came back with an angry retort if she weren't so shocked.

"HAI," she answered quietly. Her voice sounded distant to her own ears.

Sesshomaru's mouth turned down at the corners. "You are telling me that you've been trapped in the east for 300 years, and have lived just as long."

Kagome shrugged. "Look, I know my story doesn't make a lot of sense. Hell, had I not lived it myself I would not have even believed me. But I know what I've been through. I may not know who I am, but I do know that I would never make up a story like that, even if I were trying to save myself."

Sesshomaru stared coldly at her for a while, as if determining the truth of her words. No doubt most would have cowered under such a look, but not Kagome. She met his gaze head on, refusing to be intimidated.

At last, he gave a "Hn" and moved on with his interrogation. "Another thing, this hanyou. He is your master, HAI?"

"He is NOT my master," she snarled. "Was he the one who's kept me trapped for so long? HAI."

Sesshomaru ignored the first part of that. "So you would be able to recognize him if you saw him again?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course I'd recognize that bastard. If not his face, then his scent."

"What is he?"

Kagome wasn't exactly following his line of questioning, but she answered anyways. "He is a spider hanyou. Mixed with ningen."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened. Suddenly, Kagome came to the realization that Sesshomaru may well know who the hanyou was. Cautiously, she asked, "You know him, don't you?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, pushing that aside. "I am curious about something. Had it been myself, not that I would ever be foolish enough have allowed someone to kidnap me for three centuries, I would have been bloodthirsty with rage to seek revenge on my captor. I assume most youkai would have been. Ningen are the ones who may run and hide away, their lives forever ruined with madness over the torment. You seem quite calm, yet actually fear the thought of seeing the hanyou again. Which are you?"

Kagome clenched her teeth. "In the entire time frame of three centuries, I'm not sure what it was the hanyou gave me, but it's kept me drugged to the point where I could hardly move. Plus with his many types of abuses and failure to feed me on occasion, I've become increasingly weak. I only escaped two days ago. I've been running from the hanyou's men since then. When I ran into you, you attacked me, breaking more of my bones and causing me to lose even more blood than I'd already had. I cannot remember the last time I was ever strong enough to use more than my Inu poison claws." The memory of the mysterious pink light shooting from her body briefly came to mind, but she forced it aside. She hadn't wanted to dwell on that. It only added on to her very long list of her questionable person. "I'm sure in your almighty eyes that that is only an excuse to cover up my weakness, but it is why I have been 'quite calm'."

Sesshomaru only raised a silver brow at her mocking of him, but Kagome continued on. "And I do not fear that bastard. He holds a certain power over me, HAI, but that has nothing to do with why I'm not ready to see him so soon. Trust me, I would gladly walk right up to him and cut him down where he stands, but obviously I'm not in any condition to fight him. Yet. But note this: I will have my revenge on him, Sesshomaru-sama. Though I am tired and need to rest at the moment, once my full strength has returned to me, I will seek the halfbreed out and give him what he deserves. Nothing and no one will stand in my way of that."

At that last statement she met his narrowed eyes with a dark glare of her own. It was a promise she had long ago vowed to fulfill, one she would soon carry out.

'The wench is strong,' Sesshomaru thought. He didn't know if he could say the same for her fighting skills or not, but at least he knew she had a will that would not be broken. A rather admirable trait, considering he hadn't really liked her since meeting her.

She was also not as dimwitted as he'd originally thought. He'd said most, including himself, would have dove head first into a furious rage seeking revenge, but that was only to test her reaction. In truth, he would have waited until he regained his strength before doing so. The initial claim would have been a foolish act on anyone's part. Yet, she was smart enough to wait it out.

To have endured all she had for so long and still remain standing with her head held high was a feat even some of the strongest of men probably could not have done. Not included Sesshomaru himself, of course. He now had a slither of respect for her, though he'd never actually tell the wench so.

Kagome simply stare in Sesshomaru's beautiful amber eyes, annoyed that she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have made that last statement in such a threatening manner. She was supposed to be nice to him in order to get him to keep her here, not give off hostile vibes. She forced herself to remain as calm as possible. She'd told him the complete truth of all that she knew, had even told him of the embarrassing moment she'd first met the hanyou. Surely he couldn't be cold hearted as to simply give her back to him?

After several moments of awkward silence, Sesshomaru finally spoke out, his deep voice startling her. "I will allow you to stay here."

Kagome's head jerked up in surprise. "W-what?"

He seemed annoyed, but continued. "I scented no lies coming from your mouth. I assume you were telling the truth in your story. Though there are holes that obviously need to be filled, and in due time I will discover the full truth about you. For now, however, I will allow you to stay here in my home. Your role will be nothing more than Rin's caretaker when I am not available. She seems to have taken a rare liking to you. You will be given the task to stay with her at all times during the day, when she is not at her learning sessions. Other than that, you are free to wander about. It is late, and I sense your need for rest. See to it that you take care of yourself. Soon I will summon you again to finish this discussion. You are dismissed."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the simple way he dismissed her, but rose to her feet anyway. She remembered to give a bow before exiting his study and moving to her own room. 'How rude!' She thought. If it was true that she was of nobility, and if Sesshomaru was a model to what she was supposed to be like, then she didn't want anything to do with it!

Kagome sighed and thought over all he'd said. Being Rin's caretaker didn't seem so bad. She adored the girl immensely. In truth, she hadn't really expected him to keep her around after their meeting. She'd assumed that if he didn't make the decision to give her back to the hanyou, then he'd tell her to hit the road.

She'd never tell the brute, but she was really glad he'd told her to stay. She rather liked her new room and playing with Rin, and didn't yet want to part with them. It was an odd thing to want, considering she'd become acquainted with both just earlier today, but it was the truth.

Perhaps tomorrow she'd do some exploring and acquaint herself with the rest of Sesshomaru's castle. It was, after all, going to be her new home. For a little while, at least.

**A/n: phew! another chapter finished! You guys wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to write this out! I struggled with it for the longest, and finally managed to finish it. It's not all I wanted it to be, but it's enough for now. Truth be told, out of all the chapters I'm writing and am going to write out, I believe this one would be my most hated. But worry not, my dear readers! I promise to make way better chapters after this one! See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n: hello ladies and gentle people of FanFiction! Welcome the the fifth chapter of your beloved Captive Inu. As promised, this chapter, I believe, is much better than the previous one. So without further ado, I gift you all with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! Sadly...**

Chapter 5:

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple, annoyed that the northern lord was growing more persistent that he attend the upcoming Winter Solstice ball. He'd never been fond of attending such gatherings, but being the western lord, it was required for him to do so. In recent years he'd ignored the letters, or simply wrote back saying he had matters in own lands to attend to. They were always excuses for the simple matter that he detested social gatherings of all kinds. They were pointless. All one did was dress up in their finest clothes and pretend to be kind to one another, when in truth everyone was itching to kill the man closest to him.

Not only that, but the females were annoyingly persistent in trying to convince him they were destined to be his mate.

He rolled his eyes at such nonsense. He'd yet come across a bitch strong enough to be his mate. He refused to be tied down to a weakling, especially one who's birthing didn't match his own.

A knock sounded at the door. He knew long before she'd stopped before his door who it was. He bid his ward enter, watching as the young girl skipped up to his desk. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has something for you!" The girl held out something to him. It looked like a blob of dried clay, with sloppy flowery designs on it.

He peered at the object. "What is it?"

She giggled, the sound like music to his ears. "It's a cup! See?" She turned it over in her hands, showing him the hole at the top. "Rin went to the art building and made it for you."

Sesshomaru took the cup in his own hand, careful as to not break the fragile object. It was nothing near the fine crafted teacups he was used to having, but the fact that she'd created it on her own was a gesture he took to heart. Only his young ward could make him, a powerful Daiyoukai lord, turn into the softest of men. It was pathetic, but he'd long ago forced himself to accept that fact.

"_Arigatou_, Rin."

The girl beamed up at him brightly, her smile rather adorable despite her missing front tooth. She looked down at the unrolled scroll on his desk. "What are you reading, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked curiously.

Sesshomaru hesitated, but then answered. "It seems the northern lands will be hosting the Winter Solstice ball this year, and would like for us to attend."

His ward gasped, excitement lighting her face. "Really? Oh, Rin always wanted to attend a real ball!"

Sesshomaru frowned. In the few years he'd had Rin under his care, he hadn't assumed she'd thought of such things. He'd refused to attend the balls at the northern and southern lands, and had declined when it was his turn to host such in his own home. Since time went by faster for youkai, the noble Winter and Summer Solstice balls were held every ten years. This would be the only time little Rin could attend one at such a young age, considering ningen grew older faster than youkai. Perhaps he may even find a future possible candidate for her hand, despite her young age.

"_Hai_?" He said. "I had not planned on attending, but seeing that you want to go so much, I suppose I could make arrangements."

His ward squealed with unconcealed joy, mirth lighting her eyes. "_Arigatou_, Lord Sesshomaru! You just made Rin the happiest girl in the world!" She gasped. "Rin will go look for the best kimono to wear!" She giggled on her way out the door.

Sesshomaru stopped her. "Rin." The girl stopped and peered over her shoulder at him. "Where is your Kagome? Has she not been doing her job as your caretaker?"

Rin gasped again. "Kagome-chan is Rin's caretaker now? Yay!" She smiled. "Kagome is asleep. She's been sleeping since Rin last saw her at dinner."

Sesshomaru frowned. "That was three days ago."

Rin shrugged, obviously unconcerned. "Kagome-chan was very tired. Rin saw the dark circles under her eyes. Rin wanted her to sleep as long as she wanted until she was feeling better." That said, his ward skipped out of his study, singing a happy tune as she went.

Sesshomaru, after signing the letter to be returned to the north saying he would attend, rose to his feet. The wench had been sleeping for three days straight? Surely she was well rested by now. If not she couldn't just stay in hibernation for so long. There were things that needed to be done, and no one besides Rin was allowed to just laze about all day.

...

Kagome was sitting in a field of wild flowers, the sun shining down on her skin. She wore a green yukata with a yellow obi tied around her waist. She looked around, confused. She didn't know where she was, though the field around her looked familiar.

"Hello?" She called out. She couldn't sense a thing. All she could see and hear was nature's finest.

"**Yes, my child.**"

Kagome jumped at the voice and spun around. A large black Inu stood before her, it's red eyes staring down at her. Kagome stumbled backwards, shocked. She fell on her bottom, staring up at the creature.

"Y-y..." She stammered, seemingly unable to get the words out of her mouth. She gasped when she realized the voice that had come out of nowhere the day she'd escaped her prison, as well as the one who'd told her her name belonged to the Inu. "You're that voice," she said dumbly.

The Inu didn't speak through its mouth, but rather through the mind. "**Hai. I am**."

"Who are you?"

**"I am you**," the Inu said simply. "**Or rather, the other half of you.**" At Kagome's blank look the Inu seemed to look heavenward in annoyance. "**I am your beast, your inner demon. I am your true form."**

Kagome stared up in wonder. This was what she'd look like should she let her demon take over? She didn't look half bad, if she did say so herself. She blinked. "Wait a minute. If you're me, then you'd know who I am, right? You remember my life before..."

She trailed off when the demon began to shake its head.** "I'm afraid not, my dear. The effects of the drug the hanyou fed us are still wearing off. However, I do catch glimpses here and there. Brief memories into our past, but not enough to tell me who we are."**

Kagome frowned, disappointed. "Why is it that you get the memories, and not me?"

** "You are the master. I am but the voice in the back of your mind. The memories must pass through me before reaching you."**

Kagome nodded, not fully understanding, but not wanting to question it. She moved onto another subject she rather dreaded. "The day I escaped that...place. The pink light. What-"

** "My apologies, but that is something I cannot yet discuss with you."**

Kagome scowled. "Why not? You're me, so I think I deserve to know." When the beast remained quiet, Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "As your master I command you to tell me."

The beast chuckled in her head. "**That is a good try, but I'm afraid on this matter I must answer to a higher power. The kamis forbid me from telling you, and I must obey."**

Kagome rolled her eyes, wondering what part the damn gods had in all of this. Where were they the three centuries she'd been kept captive in that hell? "What a load of crap," she muttered. A gentle breeze blew by, and she realized that the surrounding forestry was lush with springtime greenery, where at where she'd escaped from the east the western lands had begun to change in color as the end of Fall drew near. "Where am I, exactly?"

The beast looked up at the sky, its glossy fur shining blue black in the sun. Kagome looked up and saw a blue five point star on the middle of its forehead. Did she have that mark too? If so, what does it mean? "**You are within the depths of your mind, in the place between the real world and...not so real."**

Again, Kagome didn't quite understand, but nodded anyways. "In other words, I'm dreaming."

** "That too."**

Kagome shook her head, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms. "What am I going to do? I don't know who I am, I have some weird power that I can't control bubbling under my skin, and a beast that lives inside my head." She began to pace, chewing at her nails. "After I get my revenge on that bastard hanyou, what will become of me? I have no home that I know of, no friends... Nothing. That rotten _yowamushi_ (wimp) stole my life from me."

Her beast hummed, leaning down to put its cold, wet nose on her cheek. "**If I may make a suggestion...**" When Kagome stopped pacing and looked her beast in the eyes, it continued. "**I rather like the silver haired Inu. Just looking at him makes me our like a neko."**

Kagome froze, suddenly realizing who it was her beast was talking about. "Sesshomaru?! _Keshite nai!_ No bloody damn way! I'll be damned to hell and back before I ever choose that...that..._kusogaki_ (unpleasant child) for anything."

Her beast tilted its head. "**He is not so bad.**"

Kagome gave her beast a disbelieving look. "I just escaped one _yatsu_. I do not need another so soon. He is rude, and annoying, and always looking down his nose at me as if I were a bug."

** "He is beauty and power wrapped up in a big, strong package. We want him."**

"No, you want him. I'd just as soon die before even considering him in such a way. Besides, even if I were interested, which I'm clearly not, I'm sure he'd rather have someone politically and physically better than myself."

"**But we do not yet know who we are. We may be-**"

Kagome held her hand up, cutting her beast off. She was done with this conversation. "Is there a reason you dragged me to this world between worlds for something other than idle chitchat?"

Her beast grumbled something, but Kagome ignored it. "**I did not drag you hear, firstly**." The beast shook its big head. It then lifted its muzzle to the air, and inhaled deeply. If it were possible. Kagome would have assumed a smile curved her beast's mouth. "**Speaking of the Inu, he approaches. However, I wanted to show you something before you awakened."**

Before Kagome could ask the beast to clarify, it leaned down to stare Kagome in the eyes. Unable to look away, Kagome watched as the beast's eyes began to glow a brighter red.

*NEW SCENE*

A face appeared before Kagome, one she felt was familiar, but could not remember. The face soon developed a body that was cut off at the waist. Everything beyond the body was blurry. The person was a handsome male wolf youkai. She knew that from his scent. He was tan with stunning blue eyes and long black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail.

The male turned his eyes to her and grinned. With a gasp, Kagome suddenly remembered who the male was. He was her old friend, the one she was waiting on the day she was ambushed by the dragons.

Kouga.

**A/n: see? Better than the last one, right? Haha, how many of you guessed long before this chapter that the gorgeous Kouga of the southern wolf tribe was the best friend Kagome had? Probably not many... Oh well! Another chapter finished. The next one will be posted shortly, so be patient! In the meantime R&R? **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: welcome back my dear readers, and thank you for choosing, yet again, to follow along with this story. I'm sorry I don't really have much to say, but I think mostly all of you may appreciate that...well anyways, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: please don't make me say it...**

Chapter 6:

Kagome sat up straight with a gasp, her head hitting something hard. "Ouch!" She rubbed her forehead and glared up at Sesshomaru, his face half a foot away from her own. His own forehead was growing a deep red. He scowled at her, taking a step back.

"What the hell are you doing in my room," she demanded, annoyed that she was annoyed upon first waking up.

His scowl turned into a glare as he growled at her in warning. "Watch your tongue in my presence, wench. You have been asleep for three days now. It is long past time for you to awaken."

Anger temporarily forgotten, Kagome blinked. "Three days?" Had she really slept for three days? She supposed she shouldn't have been so surprised considering it had be so long since she'd last slept so comfortably. She thought back over her dream and bolted out of bed. "It's perfect that you're here anyways," she said, facing him. "I need to talk to you about something."

Sesshomaru quirked a thin silver brow. "You wish to speak with me now? Dressed as you are?" Amusement lightened his tone, though his face traditionally remained neutral.

Kagome looked down at herself, her face her mouth dropping in embarrassment. She'd forgotten that before she'd gone to sleep she'd changed into a sleeping yukata, one that was indecently short. It stopped a few inches below her woman parts, with the top barely concealing her cleavage. Her face became aflame as she looked up at the amusement clear to see in Sesshomaru's face. "G-g-get out!" She screeched.

Sesshomaru winced, and so did she, the sound hurting her sensitive ears. Even still, she shooed Sesshomaru out, her chest heaving, and slammed the shoji screen door behind him. She could have sworn she heard him give a low chuckle. "I will be in my study, wench," he said as he walked away from her door.

Kagome was near tears she was so embarrassed. She gathered what bit of her pride she had left, put on an over robe, and gathered the folded working kimono that had been placed near her futon in her arms and headed towards the sento to bathe. She kept her head down as she went, still trying to remain as invisible as possible. She knew her face was still red, and didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

Once at the sento, she was glad to see it was empty. She closed the door behind herself and began to disrobe.

...

Half an hour later she stood outside Sesshomaru's study, mentally prepping herself to meet his gaze. When he gave her the command to enter, she used shaky fingers to slide the door open and close. Sesshomaru was seated behind his desk again. He looked up at her, a smirk tugging at his lips. Kagome glared through the rising heat in her cheeks.

_Dammit_! Leave it to him to make her lose the calm composure she'd worked hard to obtain over the time she'd spent in the dark castle. Kagome gave a stiff bow and sat before him. She couldn't quite meet his gaze so she stared down at her hands that dug into the soft material of her kimono.

"When I was asleep," she started, only to be cut off.

"I am up here, wench," he said, clearly taking great humor in her lingering embarassment.

Kagome gritted her teeth and looked up, but not directly at him. She looked slightly past him, at a small dot on the painted wall behind him. "When I was asleep, I had a memory. It wasn't a dream, I know, because I remember perfectly."

"What of this memory?" He demanded, interest lightly lacing his tone.

Kagome bit her lip, wondering how to continue. When she'd remembered Kouga, she'd had had a plan figured out, one that had included telling Sesshomaru. What she hadn't included was that he may not believe her, would simply accuse her of lying or purposely holding back that memory from him.

"This memory?" He urged, growing impatient.

Kagome sighed, looking him square in the eye. She knew if she didn't meet his gaze he'd consider that as her not being truthful. "The friend I was waiting on the day I was taken. His name is Kouga, the son of one of the southern wolf tribe leaders. If I can find him, he may be able to help me regain my memory."

The humor of Kagome's earlier embarrassment vanished from his eyes as they narrowed, his mouth tightening in a firm line. He stared at her coldly, as if contemplating the truth of her words. Kagome grew nervous, but didn't show it. He had to know she was telling the truth. He had to be able to scent it.

After staring at her for what seemed to be hours, Sesshomaru said coldly, "You just had this memory when you were asleep. What other memories have you had?"

Kagome felt her shoulders sag with relief. He didn't think she was lying. "None. My beast showed me only his face, and I remembered."

"Hn." He didn't seem surprised or even disbelieving at her mention of her beast. Of course he had to have one as well. Didn't all youkai have one? "What has this to do with me?"

Kagome gave a small shrug. "Well... Nothing, really. I just thought it would be best that you know I remembered, and I intend to find him. I didn't want you to think I was keeping hidden information from you."

"You intend to find him? You believe I will simply allow you to walk out of here without my permission on some pointless journey in search of one mangy wolf?"

Kagome was really getting fed up with his high-and-mighty attitude. She didn't leave one prison only to be trapped in another. "Without your permission?" she said, her voice tight with ill-concealed anger. "Look at my face, Sesshomaru," she snapped. "I may not know who I am, but both of us know damn well that I'm not some lowly peasant that you can command about with just one word."

He growled, his eyes beginning to bleed a faded red. "You may have the markings of noble blood, but for all you know you could have been disowned by your family. Why else would they have allowed you to rot in the east for so long? If that were the case then your markings mean nothing."

Kagome hadn't thought about that, but she wouldn't dwell on it. She felt her own beast clawing to be free as her anger grew to a boiling point. "If that's so, then I suppose this means nothing as well?" She used a hand to push her bangs up and out of the way.

The redness in Sesshomaru's eyes vanished so quickly it was as if it weren't even there. His narrow eyes widened a bit, his mouth opening slightly. He stared at her forehead, clearly in his own form of shock. Kagome hadn't been positive the star was there since she hadn't bothered to look in the mirror yet, but after seeing it on her beast, she was almost completely sure she had it too. Now, however, after seeing Sesshomaru's face the way it was, she was positive it was there.

She dropped her hand and rose to her feet. "You know what this mark means, Sesshomaru," she said darkly. "I will find Kouga-that is, if he's still alive-and I will discover the truth of who I am. Clearly it has some significance. You will not stop me from doing so."

Sesshomaru's cold mask slipped back in place at her declaration. "Sit," he commanded, picking up the feather that lay on his desk. He began to write something out on a clean sheet of parchment.

"What is it?" She demanded.

He looked up with a glare at her sharp tone, then continued to write. "Your wolf friend is one of the southern lord's leading generals. I have met him on occasion."

Kagome gasped as she slowly sank back down onto the cushion. "So he is alive then?"

"Hn," was all he said. As Kagome looked down at the parchment, she briefly admired his slow, yet bold strokes of the quill. After a while he finished and set the parchment off to the side to dry. He then looked up at her again, a contemplating look on his face.

"What," she asked uneasily. He'd never looked at her like that before, not that it was very much different than the other cold ones he gave her. The only difference was this didn't seem quite so intimidating.

"You truly do not know what that mark means?"

Kagome looked to the side then back at him. "Ah, no."

He drummed his fingers on the desk. "This is interesting," he murmured to himself.

"What?" Kagome demanded impatiently. "What does it mean?"

He didn't respond for a while. When he did, his answer caused her head to lighten and she nearly fainted. "It means, my dear wench, that you are heir to the northern lands."

**A/n: dun dun Dunn! Sorry for the cliffy, but wasn't it awesome? I mean, of course you all knew the answer Kagome's rather impatient question, but I think it was still a dramatically cool way to end the chapter. Don't you? Hahahah!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: good day or night, or whatever time it is where you're at! I have a confession to make...the last few chapters I have typed out, ready to be update ASAP. That's why so many were posted in just a day! But, I believe that's a rather good thing to all of you following along the story. I suspect you guys would be pretty excited about this fact. Well, here we are, chapter 7 of Captive Inu!**

**Disclaimer: of course, I don't own. Ms. Rumiko does a much better job at creating the story than me!**

Chapter 7:

_ "It seems, my dear wench, that you are heir to the northern lands."_

Kagome felt her heart go still in her chest for several moments. "W-what?" She couldn't have heard that right.

He drummed his fingers-those long, slim digits-on the desk again, resting his chin in his other one. "You were born heir to northern throne. Politically, that is the highest and most respectable position known."

Kagome felt lightheaded. "Are you sure?"

"Quite."

Kagome hopped up and began to pace. "This cannot be happening," she muttered to herself. "Heir to the throne? Me? But I'm no one," she whispered.

"Obviously you are someone if you are heir," Sesshomaru spoke out, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Kagome shook her head, wrapping her arms around her waist. "What does all this mean? What do I do now?"

Sesshomaru stood gracefully and walked over to the window overlooking the garden. "I would never admit such to another, but I am unnaturally just as confused as you are. As far as what to do," he half turned to look back at her, "the best thing would be to wait it out. I have written a letter to the southern lord, requesting this Kouga to travel here so we may speak to him."

Kagome blinked. "We?"

"_Hai_. I am involving myself simply because I believe resolving this situation may benefit me in a way." Before Kagome could ask, he continued. "The hanyou who has taken you, his name is Naraku, _hai_?"

Kagome's fists clenched at her sides as a hatred so powerful it could taint even the purest of souls bubbled up inside her at the mention of that bastard's name. So, Sesshomaru had indeed known who he was. "_Hai,_" she said darkly.

He nodded, seeming impervious to the darkness that seemed to swirl about her. "The hanyou is wanted in the north, south, and west. He has destroyed our lands more than a few times, and has slaughtered our people in the worst ways possible. Even more than the dragons he is our most hated enemy. We have been looking for him for centuries, long before you said to have been taken. We believed him to have been hiding in the east, since he has been quiet for quite some time. Now that I know he is in alliance with the dragons, that could only mean something bad is to happen sooner or later."

Kagome forced the tension to leave her body. The memories the hanyou had forced her to see, the horrid ones with the many slaughterings. Those had occurred in the allied lands. She hadn't been the only one affected by the hanyou. "That's why you think you'll benefit from helping me? To bring justice for what he did?"

"Partly."

Kagome was about to tell him that she would be the one to bring the hanyou down, when a knock sounded at the door. Kagome scented it was Rin before the girl opened the door and skipped inside. She looked up in surprise and squealed.

"Kagome-chan! You are awake!" She ran over to Kagome and hugged her legs tightly. "Rin is happy to see you! Now you can come play with Rin!"

She began to tug on Kagome's kimono, urging her to the door. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, who gave a curt nod. "Again, we will finish this discussion later."

Kagome sighed, but allowed Rin to take her hand and pull her along. There was still much she wanted to discuss with Sesshomaru, but she supposed it could wait. Besides, she'd missed her little companion. She allowed a little smile curve her lips, despite the worry swirling insider her. Maybe she needed a break from so much excitement in just a few hours.

...

Today they were playing a new game, one where Kagome was a notorious bandit and it was up to Rin to stop her. They spent a while playing that, but then it was time for Rin to go to her learning sessions. As the girl reluctantly trudged off after the older bird youkai who was Rin's teacher, Kagome thought to do a bit of exploring. Rin had shown her nearly every one of the palace's gardens, but Kagome wanted to do some inside explorations.

She really wanted to see inside the dojo. She peeked her head inside, curiosity getting the best of her. She breathed in amazement at all the men, some youkai some ningen, of all types indulged in various activities. Some were sparring in hand to hand combat, some were using practice weapons. There were even a few off in a corner who were using nothing but their youkai abilities to fight one another. Walking past each of them, supervising, was Kazu, dressed in black hakamas and matching haori.

He really was a handsome male. Then again, she supposed all Inu were. At least, the ones she'd seen here so far were good looking.

He must have seen her out the corner of his eyes, for he chose that moment to turn and smile at her. He waved, said something to a passing male, and strolled over to her. As he got closer, Kagome could differentiate his scent from the others that filled the dojo. She inhaled deeply. Kamis, he smelled good. Almost as good as Sesshomaru's sandalwood scent.

When he stood before her, he gave a short bow. He took her hand in his, kissed it, and smiled down at her. Kagome felt her cheeks heat. "It's nice to see you again, Kagome-San. I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Kazu Nobunaki, Lord Sesshomaru's second in command and leading general."

Kagome gave a dip of her head, unable to look away from his gaze. "I am Kagome. I apologize, but I'm not sure who I am really."

Kazu only smiled, not seeming to mind. He gave her fingers a little squeeze before letting go. "What brings you here to the dojo? Did Lord Sesshomaru send you with a message?"

Kagome shook her head. "_Nai_. Rin is with her teacher right now, so I decided to do a bit of exploring."

Kazu gave a nod. "Well I would give you a grand tour, but really, there is only an open space here."

Kagome looked around and spotted a wall full of organized weapons. "Would you mind if I..." She trailed off, indicating the wall.

"Be my guest," he said, leading her in that direction. The wall had nearly every weapon Kagome could think of, and even several she'd never even imagined. She picked up a small throwing knife, testing its weight. "Be careful, milady. Though they are only practice weapons, some of them are very..."

The rest of Kazu's words died on his lips as he watched the knife go sailing through the air, past several sparring men, until it landed on a bullseye on the other side of the room. Kagome herself was surprised. What she'd done had seemed so natural, she hadn't even tried. She looked down at her hands.

**_ 'It looks like we are skilled in weaponry,'_** her beast said in her mind.

'_So it would seem_,' she replied.

"Well done, milady," Kazu applauded, surprise in his tone. "I don't suppose you would be able to do it again?"

He handed Kagome another throwing knife. She held it lightly, and with a skill that seemed to come from deep within herself, she flicked the knife. She and Kazu watched as, once again, it struck the bullseye. "I wonder what others weapons I'm skilled at," she muttered to herself.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Kazu said, picking up two katanas. He handed her one, then led her to an empty space on the mat. Kagome was aware that a few men had halted what they were doing and were watching with interest. She held the sword loosely in her hands, spread her feet for balance, and squared her shoulders. She looked up at Kazu, who stood straight up, as if he meant to take her lightly.

"Make the first move, Kazu-San," she said.

He smiled, and came at her. Kagome blocked with her sword. He backed up and came at her again, faster this time. It was clear to see that Kazu was a master swordsman in the way he carried himself, but Kagome met every move with one of her own. She blocked and parried, then went in for a strike. After a while Kagome could sense he was taking her a bit seriously as his moves came faster and stronger. Nonetheless, she matched him head on.

She didn't know where her knowledge of swordplay came from, but it was greatly welcomed. Kazu backed several feet. This time when he came at her, Kagome waited until the last minute to step to the side. Kazu lost his balance and Kagome used his temporary stumble to her momentum. She used the hilt of her katana to hit the spot where his neck met his back. He went down with an "umph!" Kagome allowed him to roll over before pointing the tip of her blade at his throat.

Kazu blinked up at her in surprise. Gasps followed, along with a few disbelieving murmurs. Kazu stared down the length of the blade, then met Kagome's triumphant eyes. He grinned. "Outstanding, milady!" Kagome sheathed the blade and stepped backed so Kazu could rise to his feet. "Only one other person has ever defeated me in the swordplay."

Kagome smiled, delighted at the praise. Perhaps in her previous life she'd been trained by the very best? Kazu bowed respectably, a wide smile plastered to his face. He took the katana from her and went to place them back on the wall.

"Maybe next time you won't go so easy on me," Kagome suggested, following behind him.

Kazu laughed heartily, a light blush staining his cheeks. "I was not going easy on you, milady." After placing the swords on the wall, he turned to her. "I must say, being bested by a woman has some appeal to it. Perhaps if you are not busy later on today, maybe the two of us could-"

"General Kazu," an icy voice called out.

Kagome didn't have to turn around to know the voice belonged to none other than Sesshomaru. Despite the contempt she held for him, only he could make her skin tingle with desire. She'd sensed his presence, could feel the raw power emanating from him everywhere he went.

It was annoyingly pleasant.

Inside her mind, her beast purred with delight. She told herself that the feelings Sesshomaru made her feel simply came from her beast, rather than herself.

Kazu straightened, and gave a deep bow as Sesshomaru approached them. Kagome turned, and, though it damn near killed her to do so, gave a dip of her head. She straightened and noticed the dark glare on his face. However, for once it wasn't directed at her, but rather the being behind her.

"What is the meaning of this, General?" He demanded coldly. "You are supposed to be supervising the men, not dallying about as if there is not work to be done."

Kagome stepped in front of Kazu. "_Nai_, Sesshomaru-sama. It was my fault Kazu-San-"

"Stay out of this, wench," he commanded, briefly turning the glare on her. Kagome reeled back in shock. And a bit of hurt, though she didn't know why. Sure he called her wench so much that Kagome doubted he even knew her real name, and sure he almost always gave her a glare as if she were some creature below him, but he'd never done either with so much contempt and hatred that the scent of it was suffocating.

He turned his attention back to Kazu. "You know better, General. Do not allow your attention to be diverted again while on duty."

Kazu, looking like a puppy that had been kicked rather than a powerful inuyoukai, nodded and bowed deeply. "_Hai_, Sesshomaru-sama. Forgive me."

"Hn." Sesshomaru, again looking at Kagome, bared a fang. "Leave my dojo at once. You are not to come in here again. Am I understood?"

Kagome, still reeling from the shock and confusing hurt, nodded slowly. "_Hai_," she said hoarsely.

"Good. Now leave." He turned on his heel and headed towards the exit, Kagome following behind. She looked over her shoulder at Kazu, who watched her leave with sad eyes. "_Hai_," she mouthed to him. "After dinner."

Despite the verbal beating he'd just taken, Kazu smiled brightly. Then, he turned and continued on with his supervising.

**a/n: honestly, you guys. These chapters are pretty tough. I start out writing them with the intention if involving one thing, but then my imagination runs wild and I end writing something completely different. -sigh- if only I weren't so ADD... But anywhoooo, I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter ill be typing...Just Kidding! See ya next chapter!**

**Oh, ps... If some of you think the story is becoming maybe a little dull, then just know that soon plots annd secrets that will rock your undies will soon be revealed!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: chapter 8 is up and running! Read it and LOVE it!...or not.**

**Disclaimer: you all know who the true genius behind '****Inuyasha****' is.**

Chapter 8:

Just like the other night, dinner was awkward for Kagome. Unlike last time, however, Sesshomaru glared at her from the opposite end of the table. She could feel his eyes on her, could feel his anger swirling in the air around the table. Kagome refused to look up, simply stared down at the meal before her as she used her chopsticks to push food around on her plate.

After leading her from the dojo, he'd simply left her, disappearing within the depths of the main palace. She'd finally let her anger sink in. She had every intention of stalking after him to tell him exactly what she'd thought of him, when Rin had come along, clinging to Kagome. Now, though she knew it wouldn't be very smart of her, she planned to annoy the western lord by simply ignoring or avoiding him whenever she could.

Across from her and down a few seats sat Kazu, who occasionally glanced up at her with a small smile. Rin let out a yawn and blinked sleepily. Kagome stood, and without looking up at Sesshomaru, politely excused herself and Rin. She picked the girl up, thankful for her youkai strength, and carried her to the sento.

"Let's get you clean before putting you to bed, Rin-San," Kagome said. Rin grumbled, making Kagome laugh. Kagome reached for the girl's obi, but then remembered she hadn't grabbed any sleeping clothes for either of them. "Um, wait here Rin-San. I have to get us some clothes and drying cloths." Rin only nodded slowly, sinking down to the floor to lean on the nearby wall.

"Rin will wait here then," she said, her voice soft and slow.

Kagome briefly worried that the girl may end up falling asleep, but figured she'd be back quickly enough. She left the sento, and hurried down the hall to her and Rin's rooms. When she had what she needed, she stepped in the hallway and bumped into something hard. She looked up into the cold amber eyes of none other than Sesshomaru.

Heart racing, she quickly dipped her head. "_Gomen nasai_," she said quietly, attempting to step around him.

He didn't move. Instead, he lowered his head to hers, forcing her to look in his eyes. "You have been avoiding looking at me since dinner started. Tell me why."

Kagome looked to the side. She'd thought Kazu smelled good. Sesshomaru smelled even better, with his natural sandalwood scent mixed with pure male. It was nearly intoxicating. She tried to back away to escape the effect he had on her, but he only moved in closer.

"Tell me," he said again, his warm breath fanning her flushed cheeks. The reluctant tingles Kagome always got when Sesshomaru was near began to travel lower, to forbidden regions she'd come to despise. Heat began to pool in said forbidden regions, making her body warm. Sesshomaru's nostrils flared, his amber eyes darkening. He took another step closer to her, his chest touching hers.

"What do you do to me, wench?" He whispered softly. He slowly reached up a hand and lightly stroked a lock of her hair between his fingers. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered back, feeling desire sweep through her at his closeness. Kagome saw red briefly leak into his eyes before he shut them tightly. When he opened them again, they were back to their normal color. He stepped back, and without another word, left.

Kagome stood there for a while, confused as to what had just transpired. She stared after him long after he disappeared into his study. While her physical desire faded, the memory of what just happened lingered. Obviously, Sesshomaru hadn't been in his right mind. Maybe after dinner he'd indulged in a bit of demon sake? He didn't seem like the type to do so.

Kagome shook her head. Obviously what had happened hadn't been of any significance to him. For some reason that thought cut through her heart, but she ignored it.

With a deep sigh, Kagome headed back towards the sento.

...

After the bath, Rin had insisted Kagome stay to tell her a bedtime story. Kagome, obviously having no idea how to tell one being she couldn't remember if one had ever been told to her, had made a face and gently told the girl she didn't know any stories. Rin had looked sad, so Kagome had rushed to make up one.

"Okay. I'll try," she said softly._** "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess in a kingdom far, far away. Everyone-adults, children, and animals- loved the princess, for she was kind and caring. She brought everyone happiness everywhere she went. However, there was this one giant, wicked spider who was not happy with the princess. She couldn't bring the spider happiness, for he was darkness and evil.**_

_** "One night, while the princess was preparing to go to sleep, the evil spider crawled into her room and kidnapped the princess. He took her far away from her kingdom and hid her in his dark castle. He locked her in the tallest tower, where she only had one window and a bed. Every night for a week the princess would look out the window and sing and pray that someone would come rescue her.**_

_** "Meanwhile, in her kingdom, the princess's people would hear her song, and they would weep at the loss of their beloved princess. One day, a handsome prince from another kingdom came riding atop his white steed. He went to see the king. When he saw that the king and all of his people were always so sad, he asked why. The kind said, 'Me daughter was kidnapped by an evil spider a week ago. The kingdom misses her dearly. Every night we hear her singing, but none of our men have been successful in saving her'. The king began to weep. 'What if I were to save the fair princess?' The prince asked. The king looked up and said, 'If you were to succeed in saving me daughter, then I will give you her hand in marriage.'**_

_** "The prince agreed, and was led to a guest room. That night, the prince did not sleep. Instead, he stayed up hearing the sad song of the lost princess. The next morning, the brave prince put on all his armor, mounted his steed, and set off to the dark castle. When he got there, he saw the giant spider crawl out of its castle. 'Who goes there?' The spider demanded. 'I have come to slay you in order to save the beautiful princess you stole from the kingdom,' the prince said. The spider laughed, and began to crawl to the prince. 'You cannot kill me,' the spider said. The prince unsheathed his sword and held up his shield to block the spider.**_

_** "After a while, the prince stabbed the spider in its black heart. 'Noooo!' the spider yelled as it began to shrink into a tiny version of itself. The prince then squashed the spider beneath his foot and sought out the princess. The princess, happy to finally be free from her prison, thanked the prince with a kiss. The two rode back to the kingdom.**_

_** "All the people gathered to greet the returned prince and princess with tears of joy. As promised, the prince married the princess the very next day. After the wedding, the beautiful princess and the handsome prince mounted the prince's white steed. The kingdom's people cheered as the prince and his princess rode off into the sunset together. From that moment on, they lived happily ever after."**_

Kagome looked down at Rin. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was on her lips. "Rin loved it, Kagome-chan." She yawned. "That story is now Rin's favorite."

Kagome gave a small smile and smoothed the girl's hair off her forehead. "I'm glad," she whispered. "Sleep well, Rin."

Rin gave a nod, already sleeping. Kagome planted a gentle kiss on Rin's forehead and stood. "Good night, Rin." She'd just gotten to the door when her sensitive hearing picked up Rin's faint whisper.

"Good night, okaa-san."

...

Kagome, though she was dressed in a decent sleeping yukata with an over robe, strolled outside the main palace and into one of the gardens furthest from the other buildings. It wasn't exactly late, but the day's work was over and mostly everyone had retired to their homes or the servants' building. She supposed it was improper for her to be out dressed as she was, but from what her sensitive hearing could pick up on in the distant servants' building, there were far more sinful things that were going on.

She took a seat on the crafted stone bench that faced a koi pond. She stared at the koi as they swam around, their many differentiating colors and designs fascinating her.

She felt a familiar youkai wash over her, and glanced up to watch as Kazu strolled into the garden that was surrounded with bushes of flowers Kagome didn't know the name of. He smiled as he approached. His hair was damp from a recent bath, and he wore only loose sleeping hakamas and a robe that was left loose.

Where Sesshomaru was beautiful in a godly way, Kazu was beautiful in a rugged way. He sat next to Kagome, far enough away to where he wasn't touching, yet close enough that she could feel the heat of him. She inhaled deeply, admiring his clean, earthy scent.

"Well, aren't you all dressed up," he said dryly, peering at her attire.

Kagome looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on his exposed chest. "Same to you."

He chuckled, and leaned back on the bench, his robe sliding open a bit more. Kagome got a glimpse of a hard pec before forcing her eyes away to something safer. Like the koi fish, for instance. "Did you come here dressed as you are in an attempt to seduce me?" He asked playfully.

Kagome felt her face heat. "W-what? N-"

"Because it's working."

Kagome whipped her head around to look at him. He had a half smile plastered to his face as his eyes lazily trailed over her. When he met her gaze, he grinned. "I'm kidding, milady. Not saying that you aren't attractive," he quickly added at Kagome's pout.

"I'm sure if I wanted to seduce you, I could do so easily," she said haughtily.

"Really now?" He responded challengingly. "Believe it or not, I am not so easily seduceable. I cannot say the same for the rest of the male species, however."

"Is that so?" When he nodded, Kagome leaned back as well, forcing her breasts to thrust out. She toyed with a strand of her long hair and gave him what she thought was a seductive look. She watched as his gray eyes darkened to coals of black, heard the hitch in his breathing. His eyes fell on her breasts. Kagome could even smell the scent of his arousal.

With a visible effort, Kazu jerked his gaze away from her, and let his head fall back as he gazed up at the sky. "See there?" He said, his voice sounding tight. "No problem."

Kagome hid her grin. She knew she had an effect on him. He was just trying to hide it. Unfortunately for him, it was a poor effort.

With a sudden saucy thought, she scooted closer to him. She climbed onto his lap, half straddling him, and leaned forward so her breast rubbed against his hard chest. He gasped, his head shooting up to look at her with shock and undeniable lust. Kagome smirked down at him as he reached out to grab hold of her waist. His fingers tightened on her sides, though not to the point where his claws dug into her. His eyes began to leak a faded red, just as Sesshomaru's had earlier.

After few moments of simply staring into her eyes, he let go of her and set her to the side of him. He shut his eyes tightly, then reopened them. They were back to their original color, though the gray were still dark with desire. "Point taken, milady. It would seem you have the power to taint even the purest of saints."

Kagome doubted that, but smiled anyway. One thing she did know about herself was that she liked to win. She'd known that even when the hanyou had her imprisoned. He'd often play little "games" with her, ones that tested her mentality. She'd taken great triumph each time she'd beaten the bastard at his own game.

"I've been wondering, Kagome-San," he said quietly. "What is you and milord's relationship, if you don't mind me asking."

Kagome thought back over to that moment in the hallways earlier, but dismissed it. "There is no relationship per se." She thought on how much to tell him. "He...er, saved me from some bad men, and brought me here. I suppose I am but a servant, but he has anointed me as Rin's caretaker while he is unavailable. We are connected through a mutual enemy, and he is helping me to discover who I really am, but other than that..." She shrugged. "There is nothing."

Though it didn't show on his face, Kazu seemed quite pleased with that answer.

She frowned. "Why do you ask?"

He looked up at the stars again. "As I said, I was just wondering. I have known Sesshomaru for quite a long time, and though I can't quite decide what it is, he seems...different."

Kagome blinked in question. "Different how?"

Kazu shrugged. "Again, I can't say for sure, but he is...less stoic."

Kagome's mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me? He is colder than an ice block! Never in my wildest imagination could I have envisioned a more stoic, ruthless person."

He chuckled. "That may be so, but believe it or not, our lord actually seems slightly lighter in mood than normal."

"How can you even say something like that after the way he treated you earlier today?"

He snorted. "I deserved that. I shouldn't have allowed myself to become..." He looked at her with a half-lidded gaze. "Distracted. Besides, I think I know my lord better than most. Earlier today it seemed he was acting out in another emotion rather than strict reprimand."

"And what emotion would that be? Blatant anger?"

"No." His smile widened. "Blatant jealousy."

...

After their ridiculous discussion in which Kagome had argued against Kazu's judgement, Kagome had declared it was growing late and weariness was creeping up on her. They both stood and side by side and walked back to courtyard separating the servants' quarters from the main palace. They'd planned on another meeting soon around the same time since the work day typically ended at dusk. Before parting ways, Kazu had taken Kagome's hand in his and placed a lingering kiss across her knuckles. He'd then smiled and bid her goodnight. They both turned and went their separate ways.

Throughout their entire interaction, neither one of them had been aware of the furious amber eyes that watched them.

**A/n: ahah! Another chapter completed! This one was kinda easier to write than the others because of Sessho's OOC. It's easier to write out a character who's always showing different emotions. But in this chapter you might have noticed something. Why so much sexual tension? Well technically they ARE animals, and when it's that time of the month...well read on and find out what will happen next! I'll give you a hint: **future lemons****


	10. Chapter 9

**a/n: Welcome again and again to chapter 9 of Captive Inu! Thanks thanks THANKS for all the reviews, and follows, and favorites, and reads, etc...loving shutout to each of you. As I was writing this chapter, I had a sudden thought, that led to another thought, and another, until it came time to where I had a marvelous idea for the sequel to this story! How exciting! Unfortunately, my mind comes up with several different ideas throughout the days, so if I start writing the new story now, I know it'll keep on changing. So I'll wait until I get to the end of this story! But, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Chapter 9:

Kagome was still avoiding him. The last two days since the minor incident in the hall, as well as what had happened in the dojo, she'd made herself scarce around him. Whenever Sesshomaru would walk in her direction, she'd switch courses to avoid moving past him. She'd even go completely out of her way to get somewhere if she knew she might run into him on the way. At dinner she continued to sit at the very far end, finishing her food and rushing to leave right when he began to stand.

Now, however, she was trapped. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She'd taken a wrong turn and ended up in a narrow hall that had no doors or windows. No means of escape. She was an Inu, dammit! Inus have perhaps the greatest senses ever, yet she'd managed to go the wrong way because she wasn't paying attention.

She came to a dead end, a wall that held a painting of a great white inuyoukai in demon form. She couldn't take the time to admire the picture for a great youkai washed over her, making her heart squeeze tightly in her chest.

Slowly, she turned around and stood face to face with an angry Inu. Kagome gulped, knowing she was well and truly caught.

Sesshomaru stalked towards her, slowly, a predatory gleam in his glaring eyes. Kagome backed up into the wall, suddenly feeling like a small animal about to become a tasty meal for a much bigger predator. He came closer and closer until he was fully pressed against her, making her become trapped between the wall and his body.

"You have nowhere to hide now, wench," he said in a low voice.

Now her heart was racing. Her eyes darted from side to side, searching for somewhere to escape, but there was none. She reluctantly met his burning gaze.

"Who says I was hiding?" She said, her voice sounding embarrassingly small.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Sesshomaru made a low noise in the back of his throat. "Do not fool with me. Why are you hiding from me?"

Kagome sighed deeply. She couldn't very well lie to him, obviously since he'd scent it. And she doubted he would leave her be lest she told him.

"I..." Kagome mumbled her response, too low from him to hear despite his close proximity.

"What was that?"

"I am upset with you." Just as she said it her face went up in flames. It was beyond embarrassing to admit to anyone, especially him. He face heated even more so when she chanced a look up at him and caught his expression. It was one full of angry disbelief.

"You, an objectionable servant in _my_ home, are upset with _me_, a great Dai-inuyoukai who rules the entire western lands of Japan?"

"Objectionable servant?" Kagome demanded, outraged. She may have been under the pretense of such here, but she and he knew better. Not only was she of noble Inu blood, but she was heir to the northern throne, for kamis sake! Even if she had been gone for so long that no one would have remembered her, or if, worse, she had been disowned by her family- which Kagome did not like to think about- that still had to count for something.

"For what, might I ask," he continued, ignoring her blatant anger.

Kagome glared at him, embarrassment no longer warming her cheeks. "It's because I dislike you. You are cold and calloused and I understand you must be so in order to rule with a strict hand, truly I do. But it is annoying, not only to me, I'm sure. You command me about as if I am some lost pup, and you say things to hurt...people, and you do not even realize it. Or perhaps you don't care. I don't know, but whichever the case may be, it is detestable. And then you have been acting beyond strange as of late. Two days ago after dinner you found me in the hall and...you remember. You were acting..."

Kagome broke off what she was saying and sniffed. Not sure she'd scented it correctly, she leaned in even closer to him, putting her nose half an inch away from his chest- which had been free of armor since he'd come home- and inhaled deeply. Catching the unmistakable scent, she reeled back, but there was nowhere to go.

Understanding shone in his bright amber eyes, but his mouth was pressed into a hard line. "I was acting..." He prompted, his tone dangerously harsh.

Kagome's eyes were wide now. He knew what she'd scented, and he wanted her to say it. He pressed even harder into her, bringing his face a mere inch away from hers.

"Y-you're in heat." She knew the scent, and suddenly everything became clear. The reason for his strange behavior, the brief redness that leaked into his eyes the other night when he'd caught her in the hall, his mood swings, the sexual tension... All that had been due to his heat. She knew that now because she'd been feeling her very own hovering not too far away.

In the three centuries she'd been trapped in the dark castle, one would have expected her captor to take advantage of her during her weakest moments. But no, he'd simply left her there for the week it had taken for her to get over her sexual hunger when she'd gone into heat. It was only afterwards would he come and force himself on her, when she didn't require it. She didn't know much about Inu heat, or at least couldn't remember it, but she was very much acquainted with the scent and knew the symptoms.

"Correction, I am going into heat," he said darkly. His deep voice so near her ear caused an unwanted shiver to slither to down her spine and heat her body with a whole knew emotion. "I will officially go into heat Monday night, which means nearly every animal youkai here will as well. You included. The ritual will last for a week. It is one where after dinner, we first gather in the great courtyard of the castle grounds, men on one side, women on the other. Having the status that I do, I will have first pick of the first onna to take." His gaze ran over her hotly at that. "After that, one must fend for themselves. Several of my men like to take more than one onna at a time, and because there are not nearly enough animal female youkai to satiate all of them, more from neighboring areas around the palace will be coming to stay in the southern wing until the following week."

Kagome could feel a certain hardness pressing into her down below, and she gasped at the feeling that brought on. Sesshomaru's hands gripped her waist and brought her more fully against him. He put his lips to her neck and licked over her pulse, making her gasp again. The heat that had begun to form in the pool of her stomach shifted lower and she felt something hot and wet leak down her inner thigh. She pressed her legs together tightly, but the pressure did nothing to soothe the sweet ache.

She felt Sesshomaru smile against her neck as he inhaled deeply, scenting her blatant arousal. One of his hands roamed down her backside, cupping her buttocks. "For once in my endless lifespan I may perhaps enjoy this particular heat," he growled. With another lick across her vein, he released her and took a step back. Kagome had to lean against the wall to keep her shaking body from collapsing. She looked up at him, her mouth slightly open as she breathed hard. His eyes were red again, only the faintest of amber able to be seen.

"I have searched you out to notify you of the ritual. And also, due to the fact that ningen are not exactly safe here during the time of heat, the ningen servants and soldiers will leave to the nearby village. Rin will be in the care of the servant Sango. And if you are worried for security prospects, my male soldiers who are neither ningen nor animal youkai will guard the palace during the nights."

Kagome nodded dully, only half-listening. She couldn't quite get over what had just transpired. It was as if his actions had an underlying message to them, one she couldn't decipher. Sesshomaru, however, gave a curt nod.

With a smirk down at her, he said, "I will see you at dinner then, wench," and left her there.

Not for the first time in the week- had it only been a week? It felt like a year- she'd met him, he'd managed to shock and embarrass her to the point of immobility, and then leave her where she stood. She should have been furious with him, should have been disgusted that he'd managed to arouse her as much as he did. Yet as she stood there shaking with lingering desire for the icy Lord Sesshomaru, all she could do was allow a slight smile curve her lips.

_ 'For once in my endless lifespan I may perhaps enjoy this particular heat,' _he'd said. Well, Kagome for one could say the very same.

...

Just as Sesshomaru had said, Kagome noted, several women began to enter his home throughout the day. She'd counted twenty-one of them, but after seeing how many of Sesshomaru's men had been pooling out of the dojo, as well as the ones in neighboring villages she'd seen come and go, she knew more of them would be arriving soon. Since it was a Saturday, Rin did not have her classes to take, so Kagome had devoted herself to spending as much time with the girl as she could before she would leave later on tonight. She was quite disappointed to learn that Kagome would not be joining her in the nearby village, but Kagome had promised to make it up to her some way.

They weren't playing a fantasy game today, but were sitting in a peaceful garden. Well, Kagome was anyways. Rin was standing behind her, playing with her long hair. She began to notice how the girl would often look at it with such longing, and had asked if she wanted to play in it. With a squeal, Rin had nodded happily and began to do so.

That had been two hours ago, and the girl was still playing with Kagome's hair. Despite the ache in her back and butt, she didn't mind suffering for the little girl. Besides, the feel of her little hands running through her hair eased many of her worries, even making her a bit sleepy.

_ 'Goodnight, okaa-san,' _Rin's soft voice whispered in her head. Those were the words that always tugged at Kagome's heart when she was with the young girl. She knew she hadn't meant to say the words, yet she couldn't get over them.

A part of her had rejoiced when Rin had spoken them. Being trapped in the dark castle, Kagome had known she hadn't been a mother simply because she would have felt a bond to the child had that been the case. However, in the early years she'd been there, part of her imagination had often caused her to wonder what it would be like to have been one. To hold her pup in her arms while being held in her mate's arms. To gently rock her babe to sleep. To watch them play in grassy fields with their siblings. To watch as they grew older and eventually begin their own families.

A longing had lodged itself deep within her, one that no amount of time and loneliness could have taken from her. And having Rin say those words to her, even if by accident, had been like the world's most beautiful music to her ears.

Yet it had also given Kagome a deep fear for two reasons. One, she knew she would not stay in the Western Palace for long. If if she wanted to, Sesshomaru would no doubt kick her out sooner or later, especially with the way she continued to treat him. And if not that, there was a likely chance that she would not make it when she went after the hanyou. She didn't underestimate him. Sure, he was a vicious coward who sent others to do his dirty work. But Kagome knew he had power, if not his own, then from that jewel he often held around his neck. Along with that, he had allies in the east. Very, very powerful ones. So if by chance she did manage to kill that bastard, she herself had very low chances of escaping again, especially with his men and allies always so near him.

The second reason Rin's words had given her a fear was because in all the time she'd been trapped, the hanyou had taken a piece of her soul. Though he'd never once broken her will, he had damaged it severely. The things he'd done to her physically were mere mosquito bites compared to the things he'd done to her mentally. His memories he'd shown her had scarred her beyond repair. And if those were bad enough, there were times when he'd torture others -innocents- before her very eyes. Most had been the weaker ningen. Sickly women and elders. The worst had been the children.

A pain so deep it shook her very core welled to the surface, almost causing Kagome to suffocate. The hanyou had known her failure to protect those innocents had been her undoing. It didn't matter how much she'd begged and agreed to do whatever he wished. He'd mentally and physically destroy every last one of them and -and had laughed while doing it!- And then had left their bodies there in front of Kagome. A constant reminder of her failure. There cries, their unheard screams for help rattled around in her mind. Nothing she could have done could have saved them, and yet it was her fault they'd suffered.

That was the true power the hanyou had held over her. The lives he'd gleefully taken, their cries of pain and sorrow bouncing off the walls in her head, the failure to protect... That was the piece of her soul he'd taken. She was afraid she couldn't protect little Rin. Despite the fact that it had only been little over a week since she'd met the girl, the girl had found a crack in the rigid wall around her heart and had managed to squirm inside. Kagome knew that should something happen to Rin, it would utterly destroy her.

Something cold and wet slid down her face and she wiped at the tears, thankful that Rin was behind her. She forced the dreadful memories and feelings back and focused on the feel of Rin's little hands smoothly running through her hair. It didn't matter that she feared the little girl's love. Rin was like a single flower that had blossomed where the ground had been burned. She brought beauty and life to the otherwise damaged grounds.

"Rin-san," she said softly, her voice sounding distant. "What happened to your family?"

Rin's hands froze in her hair. "Family?" She asked uncertainly.

"_Hai_. Your ningen family. The people who birthed you."

She immediately sensed the girl's fear and sorrow, and suddenly regretted the question. "_Gomen nasai_, Rin-san. You do not have to tell me-"

"It's okay," she said quietly, her voice almost sad. Her hands resumed brushing Kagome's hair, albeit a bit more stiffly. "Rin doesn't remember much about her real mama and papa. Rin thinks she was an orphan. It was...three? _Hai_, three years ago when Rin was playing hide-and-seek with the other village children. Rin ran into the woods, and found Lord Sesshomaru lying under a tree. Even though he was bleeding from a missing arm-" Surprised, Kagome added that to the list of things to imagine asking Sesshomaru- "Rin thought he looked like a beautiful prince from the stories one of the older village women used to tell us. Rin left to gather bandages and food and left it there with him. She did that everyday for three days. Each time, he would wake up and tell Rin to leave, and that he did not need her help, but Rin brought him sustenance anyways.

"After the third day, Rin did not come because Rin's village was attacked some weird youkai. Rin ran away but one of the youkai found her and attacked her." Kagome stiffened in shock, but Rin patted her on the head. "Rin was dying, _hai_, but luckily Lord Sesshomaru came by. He used his healing sword Tenseiga to heal Rin, and now she is alive!"

Kagome released a harsh breath. Rin had been attacked and nearly died. And if not for Sesshomaru she would have. She wondered what caused him to save her. Perhaps he had a secret weakness for children? Or perhaps he was partly grateful for her helping him?

"Rin doesn't know why Lord Sesshomaru saved her," she continued, as if reading Kagome's mind. "But Rin is thankful. After healing Rin, Lord Sesshomaru left her there."

_'So much for having a weakness for children,'_ Kagome thought sarcastically.

**_'He is still beautiful regardless,_**' Kagome's beast murmured.

_'Quiet, you,'_ Kagome hissed in her mind and tuned in to Rin.

"Rin got up and ran after him. Lord Sesshomaru didn't look very happy to have Rin following him at first, but he did not tell her to leave. Ever since then Lord Sesshomaru has cared for Rin."

Kagome simply stared up at Rin. Light that did not come from the sun shone brightly in her brown eyes. It was clear to see the girl loved the icy lord very much, though Kagome had no idea why. Sure, he'd saved her and allowed her to stay with him, but she doubted they sat around having long chats about everything.

"You really love Lord Sesshomaru, huh Rin-san?" She asked quietly.

The girl smiled. "_Hai_. Lord Sesshomaru, though he will not admit it, is Rin's papa. He takes care of Rin, and feeds her, and makes sure she is happy. And Rin hopes one day he will mate a beautiful onna that will become Rin's okaa." At that, the girl gave a pointed look at Kagome, making Kagome blush. She didn't dare hurt Rin by telling her she would never be with Sesshomaru in such a way.

She simply gave a gentle smile. "It's a lovely wish, Rin." She half turned as Rin began to brush her hair again, but stopped when Rin gasped. She glanced at the girl, who had a huge grin plastered to her cute face. "What-"

"You just called Rin 'Rin'," she said happily. "Normally you call Rin 'Rin-san'."

Kagome shrugged and hid another blush. The non-use of an honorific after one's name was either used in contempt of said person, or a suggested closeness. Obviously she held no contempt for little Rin. "_Hai_, I did. _Gomen nasai-_"

"_Nai_! Rin likes it!"

After a moment, Kagome smiled and said, "Hmm. I'll start calling you only Rin if you start using 'I' or 'me' when referring to yourself. Agree?"

After giving an uneasy look, Rin thought about it and smiled. "Okay! I agree."

**a/n: good job, good job! Another chapter managed. I actually like how this chapter switched moods. Starting with the brief sexual encounter between Sessho and Kagome, then to Kagome's dark memories, then to Rin's, and finally ending with Rin and Kagome's loving agreement. Though Kagome still has mixed feelings about getting close to Rin, or anybody, for fear that she won't be able to protect them, I especially love how she can't stop herself from loving Rin anyways! But that's just me! **


	11. Chapter 10

**a/n: Again, I don't have anything to say except thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 10:

Sesshomaru, though there was much paperwork to be read and done, found himself distracted. He had far more important things to consider, such as extending his border lines towards the east, considering accepting the hand of the southern lord's sister to bring more power to his lands, answering the many requests of his people to fund the building of better village homes, and a hundred other things. Yet as he silently walked an empty hall in the western wing, he could only think of one thing and one thing only. One thing who's black tresses shone blue-black under the light. One thing who's glaring sapphire eyes haunted his day and nights.

Kagome.

No matter how bloody hard he tried, the wench not once managed to elude his mind. He had tried to force her from his thoughts, but to no avail. The witch had to have placed a spell on him. No female had ever caught his attention so much.

It wasn't just her beauty. He'd seen many good looking women in his day, some even better looking than she. Yet, something about her attracted him on a level he could not even begin to explain. He admired her will, her determination, her strength. He admired the way she refused to back down to him, the way she held herself high and proud, the way after all she'd been through she continued on with a raised chin. Sesshomaru knew what the hanyou Naraku was capable of. He was amazed that Kagome had even survived so long at his hands. He could sense her will wasn't broken, just bent. It was more than admirable.

Of course, he'd never admit to such.

He thought back over their encounter earlier today. The feel of her body pressed against him, the way she responded to his touch, the scent of her arousal...it had all been like heaven. He hadn't wanted to pull away from her, but it was best that he had. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself if he'd continued. Never before had he been so enthralled with just one onna.

Though he often anticipated seeing to found out what she would do next, the way he was feeling for the wench was not welcomed.

The sound of Rin's giggling -which Sesshomaru had come to discern from all others- could be heard from a nearby window. He stopped and glanced out of said window. He watched as Rin ran away from Kagome as she slowly chased the girl around a garden. When she was near the girl, she reached down to grab her, but winced, a painful expression crossing her face. Alarmed, Sesshomaru watched as she grabbed the left side of her ribs.

Uncharacteristically, he felt a slither of regret as he watched her stop running and take hold of her side. Most youkai, especially inuyoukai, would have been healed from broken ribs days ago with enough rest. She, however, took longer to heal considering the drug she'd been given by the hanyou that had weakened her.

His regret went away, however, and was replaced with indignity. He'd done what he'd done out of necessity. He owed no one an explanation, and thus would not give one.

Rin turned around, and Kagome quickly dropped her hands, giving the girl a bright smile. Rin gave her a worried look and went back over to Kagome. Kagome made a gesture as if to say she were fine.

Sesshomaru placed his arm against the wall near the window sill and leaned forward, peering out the window even more. Rin slid her arms around Kagome and gently rubbed her ribs. Kagome, looking uneasy, gave the girl an awkward but loving pat on her head. Something about the sight made Sesshomaru tilt his head slightly in admiration. It was obvious his ward was more than fond of her caretaker. The loving, adoring look she often gave the wench was one she'd reserved for Sesshomaru himself.

Rin pulled away from Kagome and looked behind herself, a smile splitting her face. Sesshomaru followed her gaze and scowled as he watched Kazu stroll up to them. As of late he'd began to dislike his most trusted general, though he couldn't exactly say why.

He watched as Kagome smiled at Kazu as he stopped a few feet away from them. Kazu grinned at Kagome, and Rin. Following Kazu was Miki, Rin's teaching instructor. Rin gave Kagome a hug, her head barely reaching above the onna's waist. Kagome hugged her back, less awkwardly this time, and watched as Rin reluctantly trudged off after Miki.

Alone with Kagome, Kazu stepped closer to Kagome, taking her hand in his, and placing a kiss to her knuckles. Kagome's cheeks tinted pink, but she smiled softly. Kazu said something, took her other hand in his own, and placed her arms around his neck, bringing her close to him. He slid his arms around her waist, and put his nose to her neck.

Sesshomaru's lip curled and his hand twitched with a desire to wring his general's neck. His anger began to boil as he watched the scene. His beast growled in his head, clawing under his skin to be free. He knew his beast desired Kagome, knew it felt possessive towards her. It didn't want another male touching her, especially not in the way Kazu was touching her.

Kagome lightly pushed Kazu away and gave him a playful grin as she began to walk away. For as long as Sesshomaru had known his second-in-command, he'd known the male thoroughly enjoyed a good chase. The male smiled after Kagome and followed her.

With a low growl, Sesshomaru roughly pushed away from the wall and went back into his study. Inside, his beast was raging. At that moment he'd like nothing more to travel outside and punish them both for making him feel the way he did. He wanted to plunge his sword Tokijin into Kazu's heart over and over again, and then afterwards plunge a new sword entirely into Kagome over and over again.

Instead, he simply entered his study and slammed the door behind him.

**a/n: ha! How bout that? I'm glad that I'm not the only one who enjoys the thought of Sesshy being Jelly! I've always loved it when the men get jealous over each other. It's too cute and too funny! This chapter was dedicated solely to Sesshomaru for that very purpose, even if it is short! But anyways, next chapter will be posted soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**a/n: welcome back one and all! Maybe I should stop doing beginning A/Ns because I don't have much to say except for thanks for the reviews? Anywho, on with ze chaptoir! - not real language, btw.**

Chapter 11:

"My lord has been in a rather foul mood as of late," Kazu commented.

Kagome slid her eyes over to him. Overhead the stars twinkled brightly in the blue velvet sky, the nearly full moon a giant circle surrounded by the sparkling diamonds. She and Kazu were in the garden they'd agreed to meet in every few nights, sitting on the stone bench. The air was chilly as Fall came to an end, Winter just around the corner. Even still, Kagome simply wore her sleeping yukata with the over robe.

"Is he not always in a foul mood?" She asked quietly. Earlier today when she was with Rin before her lessons, she'd thought she'd sensed Sesshomaru nearby, but hadn't seen him. At dinner he'd seemed even angrier than before, yet Kagome could only imagine why. Perhaps he'd gotten some bad or complicated news from the other lands, or maybe it was just another mood swing coming from his near heat. With a blush, Kagome wondered if maybe he'd been angry with what had happened to them earlier today. Did he feel disgusted to have touched her, a mere lowlife in his almighty eyes? Whichever the case was, his angry aura had made dinner disturbingly quiet, making everyone else even more on edge than the upcoming heat.

After dinner she'd laid Rin down to sleep, telling the girl the same story she'd declared was her new favorite. She had expected to see Sesshomaru, and to her slight disappointment, she hadn't. He'd gone to his own bedroom and stayed.

"_Hai_, he is, but not like he was today," Kazu responded thoughtfully. "I wonder what could have happened to cause such."

"Hmm," was all Kagome said. In the time she'd been here, she'd grown quite an attachment to Kazu. He was kind, and charming, and open about everything. He often teased her and made her laugh, which was surprising considering all she'd been through. And though Kagome wasn't very fond of compliments, she rather liked some of the things he said to her. And -she reluctantly admitted- while he didn't exactly arouse her as much as Sesshomaru did, there were moments more often than not when she'd considered taking him to bed.

But she knew those thoughts were simply based on the sexual tensions she and every other animal youkai had been feeling the past few days. At least, she hoped that was why. She didn't want to come off as a wanton shofu, even if constant matings were the nature of inus.

"What do you think of all this commotion?" He asked.

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Commotion?"

"You know, going into heat?"

"Oh." Another thing Kagome liked about Kazu was how easily she could talk to him. When just a week earlier she hadn't wanted anything to do with anyone, save for little Rin, she now found herself almost as open with Kazu as he was with her. They'd talked about nearly everything every chance they got.

More women had come into the Western Palace, making themselves scarce in the southern wing, where the monthly brothel was held. Many roamed about, flirting with the soldier's when they were on break or off duty. Some had even given a few of them a taste of what was to come this upcoming week. Kagome had wondered if they were that wanton before going into heat, what would they be like during it?

**_ 'Like a bunch of wild animals, no doubt,' _**her beast murmured inside her head.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes._ 'They are animals.'_

She'd thought over what Sesshomaru said, about after him having the first pick, the rest were left to fend for themselves. Kagome rather hoped she and Kazu would end up together during at least the first night, since she trusted him above all others. Not that she told him she wanted to be with him.

"I suppose I should get use to it," she murmured, looking down at the koi fish swimming around. She irrelevantly wondered if they went into heat. How did they even have sex? "Though honestly I am ready for it to be over with. This...tension leaves an ache I cannot wait to have fulfilled. I have always rather detested going into heat, but for once I anticipate it. Do no ask me why, for I do not know the answer."

From the corner of her eyes, she could see him give a nod. She knew he was smiling simply because he almost always was. He didn't ask why she'd always hated going into heat, either. Though he didn't know as much as Sesshomaru, he still knew she'd been held captive for a long time.

"Trust me, milady. After our week of heat is over, you will be left in a sate of satisfaction so great you will not wish to leave bed."

Kagome laughed at that. "Is that so?" She looked over at him. "What if the male who chooses me is not a great lover then? In fact, what if he is so poor a lover that I will wish to join the ningen nun hood?"

Kazu gave a surprised laugh. "If that were the case, then I suppose that male should probably go kill himself. However, I've never ever been known to be a poor lover. Especially when in heat."

Kagome's gaze snapped up to his in surprise. "You are assuming you will be the male to choose me?" She asked in disbelief.

Kazu grinned. "That is, if my lord does not choose you first."

Kagome frowned deeply at that. "Sesshomaru would not choose me even if his life depended on it."

He gave her a thoughtful look. "You seem disappointed by that," he said quietly. But before Kagome could give her outraged protest, he continued. "You can never be too sure, milady. As I've said before, I know my lord very well. Even if he chooses to ignore it, he has some interest in you. Nearly every unmated male in this castle does. I, of course, am no exception."

Kagome only raised a dubious brow, but said nothing more. Truthfully, on some level in her mind, she'd been hoping that maybe Sesshomaru would have chosen her. Despite his being an arrogant, annoying jerk, there was something about him Kagome felt drawn to, though she could say what. It wasn't just his cold beauty, and it sure as hell wasn't his personality, but something deeper than that.

She knew she shouldn't feel anything towards him. Well, maybe a little grateful since he was helping her discover who she truly was. And even then he'd said it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart, but rather he expected something in return! But under that, she knew it would not suit her to grow an attachment to him. Even if she were politically one of the most powerful bodies in Japan, that meant nothing without her memories.

Truly, who was Kagome Higarashi? It's been three centuries since anyone who would have recognized her have seen her. Everyone probably thought she'd died long ago. The current ruler of the north, even if they were family, was probably an heir born from generations ago. She couldn't just go there and demand her position back, whether she wanted it or not. In all honesty she'd gladly allow them to continue on with their rulings. All she wanted was to seek revenge on the hanyou and regain her memories. Afterwards, she supposed it wouldn't be too complicated to find a youkai village and settle in for the rest of her life. Perhaps if she were lucky she'd even find a mate to settle down with.

Sesshomaru's face popped inside her head, and she roughly forced it away. No. He was too dedicated to his role as western ruler, and she... Well she was pretty much a nobody at this point. Even if by some tiny chance the northern house would accept her with open arms and place her on the throne, that would still mean nothing. Maybe she would gain Sesshomaru's respect and admiration, but she didn't want that. Not if it only came from her position. She wanted a male who would actually love her, not just want her for her status.

Something quite random randomly occurred to her then. She hopped to her feet, startling Kazu.

"What-"

"_Gomen nasai_, Kazu-san," she said breathlessly. She'd already begun to turn her back on him even as he started to rise. "I must ask Sesshomaru something." With that, she darted off towards the main palace, leaving a confused Kazu behind.

She didn't care at the moment. Just now, reflecting on who she was or who she would be, she'd come across something. Sesshomaru had been alive when she'd been taken. He'd no doubt been alive long before then.

_ 'The hanyou is wanted in the north, south, and west. He has destroyed our lands more than a few times, and has slaughtered our people in the worst ways possible. Even more than the dragons he is our most hated enemy. We have been looking for him for centuries, long before you said to have been taken,' _was what he'd said. If that were the case, he _had_ to have known who she was before that.

Annoyed at herself, Kagome mentally slapped herself. Why hadn't she thought about that days ago? Kamis, that should have been one of the first things to ask him! But then again, he'd sent a missive to the southern lord requesting for Kouga. Kouga, who would hopefully help her remember. Surely if he'd known something he would have told her?

That gave her a brief pause, but she continued into the palace at a speed most probably could not match. But then again, Sesshomaru wasn't really known for his willingness to give information, was he. Either way, Kagome was determined to seek the truth and would not be deterred.

**a/n: just a continuation of the previous chapter. I didn't know why I didn't include this in it! Gosh, I'm an idiot!...but anyways, here it is. As an attempt to fix my stupidity, I have already uploaded the next chapter as well! You're welcome.**


	13. Chapter 12

**a/n: chapter 12 is here! Whoop whoop! And for you guys' reward for leaving such AWESOME reviews, there's a bit of lemons in this one (;**

Chapter 12:

**LIGHT LEMONS**

Kagome stopped at Sesshomaru's bedroom door and raised her hand to knock. After a moment she knocked again. No answer. She gritted her teeth. She knew the Baka was in there. Though he'd masked his youkai and aura almost all the time, save for now when he was almost about to go into heat, he hadn't done a very good job at covering his scent. This was the last place he'd gone.

She knocked again, and when she could hear nothing, she opened his door and stepped inside. His masculine sandalwood scent filled her nostrils and temporarily fogged her mind. His room was bigger than hers -way bigger!- and was fit for someone of his status. It was dark, the only light coming from the bright moon outside the large window that shone down on his raised futon. His _empty_ raised futon.

Confused, Kagome took another step into the room. Where-

The door behind her slammed shut and she heard the click of the lock just before hard muscled arms slid around her waist and hauled her against a just as equally hard chest. Kagome gasped at the onslaught, and was about to fight, when she realized her attacker was Sesshomaru.

"Sessho-"

"Do you not know that the most dangerous place to be is in the room of an Inu going into heat?" He growled darkly in her ear.

Kagome shivered, feeling lust, pure and simple, slide through her. "Let me go," she breathed, clutching at his arms.

"You entered my room on your own volition. You must pay the price." One of his hands slowly slid down to her thighs, his long fingers going under the thigh length yukata.

Kagome wriggled against him, trying to get free. It wasn't that his touch repulsed her, not at all. No, it was that she liked it far too much.

Sesshomaru gave a low growl, the sound ridiculously sexy in her ear. "Stop moving, wench."

Kagome continued to do so, unintentionally sliding her butt against his growing excitement. With a rough sound, Sesshomaru moved and Kagome soon found her back pinned to the wall furthest from the door, with a rigid part of Sesshomaru pressing into a particularly sweet spot. She gasped out at the sensation.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. "I-" She was cut off when Sesshomaru roughly pressed his mouth to hers. The kiss was rough and with force much like the ones the hanyou always gave her, but at the same time, this one was nothing like it. He forced his tongue inside her mouth, and after a moment's hesitation, Kagome melted against him, swirling her tongue with his, sanity temporarily forgotten.

_**'To hell with sanity,' **_her beast growled, feeling Kagome's passion. And Kagome fully agreed.

She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Sesshomaru's neck, opening her legs a bit more for his clever fingers. One slid along her moist heat, making her gasp out. He nipped her bottom lip and sucked on it. His fingers teased the opening of the warmest part of her body, while his thumb stroked the tiny nub that was the center of her pleasure. Kagome bit her lip, but couldn't stop a moan from sliding from her mouth.

Sesshomaru placed his mouth against the smooth skin where her neck and shoulder met, running his wet tongue along it before nipping at it. Nothing she could remember had ever felt so deliciously wonderful. He used his free hand to briefly squeeze her buttocks before coming around to massage a breast. When he tweaked one of the beady points of her erect nipples, Kagome moaned again, feeling her climax hovering so very near.

Sesshomaru felt it, too, for he growled and increased the speed of his strokes. Kagome began to pant, her nails digging into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood, her hips moving against his hand. Finally unable to take any more, she arched her back, feeling as if a string that had been stretched taut had just been cut. Her release hit her fast and hard, making her cry out in pleasure.

After several moments in which Kagome simply leaned against the wall looking up at a satisfied looking Sesshomaru through passion hazed eyes, reality began to sink in, and with it, horror at what she'd just done. Oh, kamis! She'd come to his room to ask a very simple question regarding her past, and instead had put on a show of wantonness for a male she'd just berated herself not to get involved with.

Her beast tried to calm her, saying it was only natural for inus to explore their lusty ways, especially when preparing to go into heat. However, nothing her beast told her stopped her body from flushing with shocked embarrassment.

"It is a bit late to feel self conscious, isn't it, wench?" Sesshomaru drawled sarcastically, moving over to his futon. Kagome simply stood there frozen, still contemplating her humility.

"I..." It took several long moments before she could form a response, but even then her voice was weak and shaky with mortification. "I came here...to ask you s-something...and...and..."

"You came here to seduce me, did you not?" He asked coolly. His eyes were still leaking red with lust and now anger. "Knowing I am at my weakest moments, you came to my room in your indecent attire with every intention of seducing me to your advantage."

Kagome's head snapped up as if she'd just been slapped. "W-what? No-"

"I'm afraid whatever your ill-demised plans were should have waited until tomorrow when I have far less control. That is a stupidity on your part."

"I didn't-"

"Cease your blabbering, wench. I have no care for what you have to say." He glared at her through red eyes. "Return to your precious Kazu and leave me be. I find that I have tired of you after such a poor display of foreplay." He turned his back on her.

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Even though she'd felt greatly mortified at what she'd unintentionally done with Sesshomaru, it had still been absolutely wonderful. Glorious, even. She'd felt connected to him in a way never before, and ridiculously her feelings had soared. But it was all nothing to him. She'd been right in thinking it was foolish to feel anything for the icy lord. With the exception of Rin, he was incapable of harboring any type of warm feelings for others.

Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder at her with a look of disdain. "Are you still here? Leave my presence at once." He took a threatening step towards her. "Or do I need to wring your scrawny neck and throw you out myself?"

Kagome bolted out of his. Not in fear, but because she didn't want to listen to another blasted word coming from his idiot mouth. She ran blindly down the halls to her own rooms, where she locked herself in and fell to the floor. Sobs wracked her body, tears sliding down her face.

_ 'I knew it! I knew it! I'm so stupid for falling for that bastard! Baka, baka, baka!'_

Her beast was incapable of speaking, wanting so much to be free. While Kagome in her human form cried with hurt and sorrow, her beast raged violently in the back of her mind. Her aura spilled from her body, flooding her room and beyond, perhaps the entire palace.

How dare he! That bastard! _He_ was the one to come onto _her_! _He_ seduced _her_. He had no right...

Her youkai flared violently, but Kagome didn't notice. She cried and cried, her hurt greater than anything else at the moment. Her beast continued to rampage in her mind angrily, begging to be let free. When her youkai flared again, it was more powerful. She felt the floor and walls shake, threatening to crumble.

She heard a series of footsteps running down the hall towards her room. She knew Sesshomaru was among them, so great was his own aura. Panicked and not wanting to see him so soon, if ever, Kagome rose to her feet and darted for the window. She'd just got it opened when her door was forced open, and Sesshomaru and his men began to file in. She jumped out the window and made a mad dash for the nearest wall that surrounded the castle.

With tears stinging her eyes, she forced herself to go to the back of her mind, allowing her beast to claw free. The change overcame her in the blink of an eye. Soon, she was a twenty feet high massive Inu. She came to the high wall and leaped over it, careful not to touch the pointed tops. She didn't know if Sesshomaru and his men were still following her. She didn't care.

She forced her beast away from the outside village, and all others nearby. She didn't want anyone to get hurt by her rampaging beast, regardless of its great anger. Inside the beast's mind, Kagome closed her eyes and welcomed the fury of her beast, for it dulled her pain to the recesses of her mind. She was thankful for it.

**a/n: two chapters, as promised. Personally, I love when heroines fight back against brutes like Sessho, but poor Kagome was too shocked and hurt to do so. I'm kinda disappointed, but I understand. Lets see what happens next, shall we? Hint, more lemony goodness!**


	14. Chapter 13

**a/n: Greetings! My apologies about the ratings of this story, hehe. I did change it, though. Frankly, I agree with one of my reviewers about the story not needing lemons. However, when writing this story, I take each of my readers' thoughts and wishes into consideration, and because several of them enjoy a taste of lemon from time to time, I added it in. But that doesn't mean I'll go over the top with it! Actually, I don't even think ill even have another scene where I go into detail after this... But any who, on with the story!**

Chapter 13:

Kagome's beast ran for hours and hours. She knew for the sun had fallen and rose and was falling again. She'd kept it from going near any village, as well as leaving too far from the Western Palace. Though that was the last place she wanted to be, it was still the only safe place she could turn to. So far the only destruction she'd caused was several knocked down trees, and a few ogres who'd tried to stand in her way.

Even still her beast raged. She was in full heat now, which meant her beast was nearly in full control. Her pain had died down to mere embers, but it stubbornly refused to go away.

Still in her Inu form, she continued to run, loving every bit of the freedom she felt. No restricting chains keeping her from moving more than a few feet, no bitter drug making her immobile, no fifteen foot wall with pointed tips keeping her little more than another prisoner. It was magnificent.

The first and last days of her heat were the worst of all. Those were the days where her emotions were out of control and her lust was at its greatest. The only thing she regretted about this temporary newfound freedom was that there were no males nearby to release her of the ache that would not go away for the rest of the week.

Just then a large, beautiful silver Inu slightly bigger than herself jumped in front of her, halting her running. Perhaps she'd spoken too soon.

The hurt and humility that had been dying down returned full force upon seeing Sesshomaru standing there before her. She pushed it back however, focusing on the anger, making it greater than the pain. She turned, prepared to run in the opposite direction, but she wasn't quick enough. Sesshomaru pounced on her from behind, bringing her down to the ground.

She rolled over and snapped at him. He dodged her maws by hopping to his feet. Kagome did likewise and took off running again. Sesshomaru was in hot pursuit. She could hear him behind her, could feel his own raging aura as he chased her. She sensed he was about to pounce again, and quickly jumped to the side, just barely avoiding his bigger form from landing on her. He did, however, manage to bite into her hind leg, making her yelp out in pain. The pain was welcome, though, for it fed her anger.

She swiped at his muzzle with her paw, landing a glancing blow that caused blood to well. He snarled and got to his feet again, stalking her slowly. Kagome's beast wouldn't run again. He'd only continue chasing her.

She stood defensively, facing him off as he continued to come forward. She growled in warning, telling him not to come any closer. He ignored her. Kagome crouched low with her massive teeth bared. When he was mere feet in front of her, he did the same. They began to circle each other, their powerful auras swirling dangerously in the air. The two auras clashed, both trying to dominate one another, neither succeeding. Sesshomaru took a step closer, and Kagome attacked.

He dodged and came at her with his own attack. They fought and fought for the longest, each only landing glancing blows to the other. Neither would stop until the other submitted, but at this point submission seemed to be an impossibility for either youkai. When Sesshomaru managed to bite into her side, Kagome howled out in pain and bit into his own. She tasted blood in her mouth. Sesshomaru let go of her and she leapt back clumsily, her back paw still wounded.

The moon was high in the sky now and their fight had traveled to a clearing where a short cliff was just behind Sesshomaru. Kagome charged forward. Sesshomaru stood defensively. Just before reaching him, she ducked low to the ground and jumped at him. Not seeing it coming, Sesshomaru lost balance and the two went tumbling over the edge of the cliff. Luckily it was only ten or so feet high and they landed in a grassy clearing. Before she could get up, Sesshomaru leapt on top of her and pinned her down with his bigger body. Kagome tossed and turned and snapped her maws, but to no avail.

She was well and truly trapped, yet again, by Sesshomaru. From his point above her, he growled and went for her neck. Kagome hit her head against his in an attempt to keep him away from it. He tried again and again, and Kagome blocked each time. He pulled back slightly and bared his teeth lethally. He snarled down at her, letting her know that she would not be getting free unless she submitted.

For a long while, two pairs of blood red eyes simply glared at each other stubbornly. Then, with slow reluctance, Kagome slightly tilted her head to the side, baring her neck to him. It was the hardest thing she could ever recall doing. To inus, the baring of one's neck was a sign of complete and total submission. To a Daiyoukai like herself and Sesshomaru, it was like giving one's self over to the other utterly.

With a growl of approval, Sesshomaru dipped his head and bit into her neck. It wasn't meant to hurt or draw blood, but rather to let her know he was superior and the dominant.

**LEMONS**

Slowly, Kagome began to shift back to her humanoid form, though her eyes were still red, for her beast was in control. Sesshomaru did likewise, and soon the two were laying in a lover's position with his teeth still in her neck. When Kagome shifted slightly, she felt Sesshomaru's hardened member pressing into her intimately. They both hissed in pleasure. He slowly extracted his teeth from her and licked her neck, making her moan. Her beast's anger was rapidly dying down, being replaced by a much, much more pleasant feeling.

Sesshomaru then lifted his head. Though she'd submitted in Inu form, that didn't mean she had to do so in this one. She brought her hand up and swiped her claws against his left cheek. Blood swelled and Kagome licked the tangy-sweet substance from her fingertips. He growled at the pleasure pain.

Inside, Kagome wasn't worried that she'd hurt him. For one, the bastard deserved more than a scratch to his pretty face. Secondly, physical pain didn't hurt much during an inu's heat. It was actually pleasurable.

Sesshomaru took her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. He kept her legs pinned beneath his so she was utterly powerless to do anything but bare her fangs at him. He leaned down to roughly press his lips to hers. With his free hand, he lightly slid his claws down her naked body, every now and then pressing hard to poke through skin.

Kagome's hips bucked at the increasing pressure between her legs, causing them both to groan at the contact. Sesshomaru lifted her hips up, barely dodging a knee to the groin. He used both of his hands to grip her legs and pull them apart, while she lightly clawed at him with her poison.

The pain only fueled his lust, especially when she raked them down his entire torso. He growled and settled more firmly between her parted thighs. When she unintentionally rubbed against him, he was lost.

He roughly entered her tight core and they both moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around him in a death grip and fisted her hands in his long hair as he began a quick, hard pace. Red met red as both beasts looked at each other with lust and longing. Suddenly, the two paused when they were at the very edge of their pleasure.

Before giving the final thrust that would send them both over the edge, Sesshomaru flared his youkai against hers. For the first time, Kagome didn't fight back.. Instead, she bared her neck to him. He growled and thrusted into her. They both howled their release and Sesshomaru fully sank his fangs into her neck.

**a/n: Wow. Okay, done with yet another chapter. This one was a bit 'ehh' to write, since first of all, it's difficult writing out a fighting scene between animals, and secondly, I'm not much of a fan of being the one who writes lemons. But, hey, I think I did a pretty good job.**


	15. Chapter 14

**a/n: welcome, yet again, to Captive Inu! Thank you, my dear readers and reviewers for all your support thus far! I love you all more and more with each passing chapter! One reviewer in particular, *ahem, miss lara*, was very quizzical and has asked many interesting points. Truly, why hasn't our Sessho said anything about the north or why hasn't he spoken a word of a possible search and rescue for the missing Kagome? Or why does he still treat Kagome the way he does, knowing of her high status? I'm afraid, my dear readers, that you must continue to read along to find the answers you so desperately seek! Worry not, for I pretty much have every shocking answer laid out to be out into words very soon!**

Chapter 14:

Six mornings later, Kagome groggily opened her eyes to the bright rays of the morning sun. She felt warm, rested, and altogether magnificently satisfied. For the first time since she could remember, she felt nothing but peace.

Closing her eyes, she stretched. Well, tried to, anyway. The pair of strong arms that were wrapped around her tightened so she couldn't very well move. She turned over in said arms and peered into Sesshomaru's face. They lay under a large tree that, unlike its neighbors, was fully blossomed with lush green leaves and dripping moss. The morning sun managed to slip through an open patch in the leaves, its rays shining down on Sesshomaru's sleeping face.

Kagome felt something inside her soften as she studied him. Ever since first meeting him, despite his being a brute, she'd always thought he was a ridiculously handsome male. Right then, however, he was flat-out beautiful. With the light caressing his pale skin, he looked so serene, so angelic. He didn't have his perpetual scowl or glare. He didn't look anything like the deadly Daiyoukai she knew he was.

Slowly, she reached up and used a clawed finger to gently trace the smooth markings on one of his cheeks. He didn't even move. When she reached up to touch the dark crescent moon on his forehead, she paused in the middle of her ministrations when she felt something quite hard growing against her belly. Her face heated greatly when sapphire blue met molten amber. There was great amusement in the bright orbs as they studied her. The light seemed to reflect of his eyes, as well as the rest of him.

"Good morning," he purred with a smirk.

Her blush deepened comically as she tried to move away from him. His arms only tightened, bringing them both chest to chest.

"Are you trying to leave my arms so soon?" He asked seductively, burying his nose in her neck.

Kagome felt her nipples harden as he put his lips to one of the many places he'd fed from her this past week. "Well, one can only stand being in your arms for so long," she replied a bit breathlessly.

Kagome's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head when he began to suck on her neck. "You seemed perfectly content to stay in my bed for the past week," he murmured. One of his hands went to her bare hip. His fingers began to draw little circles there.

"Sessho-"

He pressed his mouth to hers, effectively cutting her off. This kiss was unlike the others he'd given her. This one was soft and sweet and made her heart ache. He deepened the kiss by plunging his tongue into her mouth. Kagome gave a soft sound and allowed him to roll her onto her back with him on top of her.

He sat up a bit and looked down at her. Her breath caught as she gazed up at him in return.

_ 'Dear, kamis,'_ she thought in awe.

He himself looked like a god with the sun glistening off his pale skin and bright eyes. His half-lidded gaze slid over her with a tenderness she didn't know he even had. Their eyes met and held, and Kagome forced back the tears that threatened to well.

With a soft sigh, Sesshomaru leaned down and gave her a feather-light kiss and stood up. Kagome blinked in confusion.

"I have been away from my castle long enough," he explained. He reached out a hand to help Kagome up.

So that was it then. Their heat was over, bringing back reality. After the long nights of pure ecstasy, they'd slept through the days. Kagome had slept peacefully cuddled in his arms, not having a care in the world. But now the fun was over and they had to return to their duties. He, as ruler of the west, and she as Rin's caretaker until she regained her memories.

Somehow the thought that he'd go back to treating her as coldly as before bothered her a lot more than it did a week ago. But she wouldn't dwell on that. She'd save herself any form of heartbreak by keeping her feelings for him, whatever they were, to herself. She could manage. After all, it was only a little bit longer before she left him behind forever.

Well, maybe not forever if she were to take her place on the throne. If that happened then she'd be forced to have communication with him every now and then, being that their lands were allied.

A breeze slid over them, making Kagome shiver slightly. She only then realized how naked she was, and wrapped her arms about herself. Sesshomaru took notice of this.

He frowned. "You are cold?"

Not wanting to tell him she was feeling a bit self-conscious, she nodded. He looked around briefly, darted into the canopy of trees, and quickly came back out with the big fluffy thing he always carried with him. Kagome had learned it was called Mokomoko, and remembered that even when he'd been transformed earlier that week, he had kept it with him.

He stepped towards her and placed it over her shoulder. Kagome had expected it to be heavy, but it was lighter than a feather. As if it had a mind of its own, Mokomoko curled around her, covering her necessities in the process. She tilted her head towards it on her shoulder and buried her nose in it, marveling at how soft it was.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and summoned his demon cloud, and soon they were flying through the air towards his castle. Kagome snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warm, strong body as much as she could. Soon they'd reach his castle and he would return to his stoicism. She wanted to enjoy the moment while she could.

...

Washed and feeling fresh after a week spent in heat, Kagome emerged from the _sento_ in her servant's kimono a few hours later. Immediately she found her legs wrapped with little arms that belonged to a ningen girl who's head barely reached her hips. With a smile, she lifted Rin into her arms and hugged the girl. Rin laid her head on Kagome's chest and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Oh, Kagome-chan. Rin -I mean I- missed you so much! I was so bored in that village, and there was nothing to do! And I had trouble sleeping because a lot of noises from the castle kept waking Rin, I mean me, up. It sounded like 'Ohhhh' and 'Uhhh' and there were a lot of animal noises. I should be used to them since I've been here for three years, but it still keeps me up sometimes. What are they, anyways?"

Kagome just knew her face was the color of a ripe tomato at Rin's demonstration of the noises she'd been hearing. There was no doubt at all what those 'animal noises' were.

"And why do you have so many scratches?" The girl continued. "Did you get hurt again? After sending me away for a week every moon cycle, Lord Sesshomaru always have cuts and scratches on him, too. He never tells me what happens, but I know he is always out fighting some youkai. It's not just him, either. A lot of the servants and soldiers who don't go away to the village also have scratches, too-"

"That's enough, Rin," Kagome cut in. Her face was flaming in embarassment. The girl was far too young and innocent to know what goes on in the Western Palace once a moon cycle, and why so many youkai come out with many cuts and bruises. It was even worse that the girl had pointed out Kagome's own, a visual reminder of the nights she'd had with Sesshomaru. "How about you and I go out to one of the gardens to have lunch, hm?"

Rin paused in her rambling. "_Hai_!" She wiggled and Kagome set her back down. "But first Rin...I...must go check on Lord Sesshomaru to make sure his wounds are not serious."

"T-that's not necessary," Kagome blurted with another blush. Then she gave an easy smile, which wasn't difficult to do when she was with Rin. "I have already checked on him, you see. He is well, though he is resting at the moment."

Rin only gave a brief worried look before giving a wide smile. "Okay then! Let's go!"

Kagome took Rin's little hand in her own and led the girl down to the kitchen, where she fixed a few rice cakes and rice balls for them to eat. Then wrapping their snacks in a cloth, she again took Rin's hand and led her outside to the girl's favorite garden, one that had a small pond.

"In the village, me and Sango-san walked around the shopping area, and I saw this really pretty kimono," Rin stated as she munched on a rice cake.

"Is that so?" Kagome asked. "I noticed you have a lot of really pretty kimonos in your room." She thought over all the different colors and styles of clothes in the girl's wardrobe, some made for her to run around in and others for more formal occasions.

Rin nodded. "_Hai_. But this one was beautiful." A dreamy look crossed her face. "It looked to be made for a princess. I wanted it so I could wear it to the Winter Solstice ball, but I didn't have enough money with me."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Winter Solstice ball?"

Rin nodded again, an inner light brightening her eyes. "I have never been to one, but Lord Sesshomaru said we were going to go. I cannot wait! I have always wanted to go to a real ball, like the ones in the fairy tales"

Kagome smiled. Rin was so young and innocent and full of life. Kagome wondered if she herself had ever had that kind of joy for anything when she was Rin's age. "Well, I hope you have the time of your life then, Rin."

Rin blinked, momentarily confused. "You are not going, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled softly. "_Nai_. I was not invited. Where is it going to be at, anyway?"

Rin frowned. "I think in the Northern lands."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Sesshomaru was going to the northern lands, and he hadn't told her? He hadn't even brought it up, the bastard. Kagome's contempt for him went up a bit more. Their week of heat had not changed a thing. He was still an overbearing brute and she was still the long lost northern ruler who had no memories of her former life. The things he'd said to her before that still haunted the back of her mind, constantly reminding her of her stupidity for feeling something for him.

Though she still didn't want to see him any time soon, it couldn't be helped. They had things to discuss. Things that involved how he should've known who she was before she was kidnapped, how it was possible that she'd been gone for so long and he wasn't the least bit shocked to have found her, why he hadn't yet contacted the northern family, and, of course, why he'd failed to mention to her of a Winter ball that was hosted in the north.

But all that had to wait, she supposed. Rin was her priority at the moment, and she couldn't very well leave the girl to herself. Though Kagome knew no one in the palace would be foolish enough to physically do anything bad to Rin, there were just some servants here -namely some oddly envious female ones- who Kagome did not trust at all.

"Did you hear me, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome blinked and only then realized Rin had been speaking to her. "_Gomen nasai_. What did you say?"

"I asked if you would like for me to see if Lord Sesshomaru would bring you along with us. I really want you to go, too."

Kagome shook her head. "_Nai_, that's okay. I will speak with him later on about it."

Rin still looked a bit upset that Kagome might not be able to go, but she didn't say anything further. Just took one final bite of her rice cake. Kagome watched as more crumbs stuck to Rin's face, and smiled. She ripped off a piece of cloth their food had been packed in and dipped it in the water. She then proceeded to wipe the girl's face and sticky fingers.

All the while Rin just stared up at her in awe. "You will make a wonderful okaa, Kagome-chan," she said softly. Kagome froze and she took in the wistful look in Rin's doe brown eyes. Her heart lurched inside her chest, wanting nothing more than to pull Rin into her arms. Instead, she simply smiled gently and continued to wipe Rin's hands.

"Do you think so?" She asked softly.

Rin nodded sadly. "I told you I do not remember my parents. Even though it's only been a short time, you play with me and do my hair and tell me stories to help me sleep like an okaa is supposed to do. I...I envy whoever your future children will be." On that last whisper, Rin hung her head and Kagome could sense the girl's deep sadness.

"Oh, Rin." This time she did pull the girl into her arms and held her, gently stroking her back. Rin put her arms around Kagome's neck and hugged her tightly, laying her head on Kagome's shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru has taken care of you since you were very small, _hai_?" She felt Rin's nod. "Then that means he is like your chichi." Rin nodded again. "One day he will find a mate who will be a great mother to you, of that I am sure."

Rin sniffed. "But I don't want him to find another mate. I want you to be his mate so you can be my okaa."

"Oh, Rin," she said again, her heart breaking for the child. "You must know that Sesshomaru and I are just...friends." She hated to lie to Rin, but she had to set things straight. "Soon, I will be leaving the Western Palace-" Rin stiffened on a gasp, "-but I will try my very best to see you as much as I can."

"That isn't enough!" Rin sobbed, tightening her arms to a death grip, as if fearing Kagome would leave at any moment. "I want you to stay here with Rin forever! Rin loves you too much for you to just go."

Kagome held Rin a little tighter, and she could have sworn she heard her own heart crack. Poor Rin. She didn't want to tell her so soon, hadn't even planned on it. But it was done, and now it was up to her to soothe the girl she'd come to care for deeply.

"Rin," she said gently, making sure to keep her own voice from cracking. "You must understand that I was never intended to stay here. Sesshomaru is only helping me with, ah...an experiment. Once this experiment is completed, it will be time for me to go. But I promise to come visit you whenever I can. It doesn't matter where I go. You will always be right here." Rin pulled back slightly to see Kagome pat her heart. "However, at the moment, we are together. Let us make the most of that while we can, _hai_?"

Rin sniffed again and wiped her teary eyes. Then she gave Kagome a watery smile. "_H-hai_."

Kagome smiled in return and placed a tender kiss on Rin's forehead.

Just then, Kazu approached them. For once he wasn't smiling. Instead, he looked worried.

"What is it, Kazu-san?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"My lord sent for me to come get you," he said quietly. "General Kouga of the South has just arrived."

**a/n: finally! Kouga is here, and just maybe he might have some answers for Kagome. I suppose you'll just have to read on to find out what next!**


	16. Chapter 15

**a/n: hey and welcome back to Captive Inu! I love love LOVE you guys so much! Thank you to each and every one of my reviewers! Without you guys, I probably would have abandoned this story! Thanks as well to you silent readers! Each of you keeps me progressing this story! Mwaah!**

**Oh, and call it pure laziness, but because this chapter is so long, I haven't gone through and edited it, so sorry for any mistakes! And for one guest reviewer, I hadn't originally thought of Kouga saying 'my woman' to Kagome, but thanks because it gave me a brilliant idea!**

Chapter 15:

Kagome was nervous. She'd anticipated this day for weeks, waiting until Kouga arrived to seek every bit of information she could about herself. Now, however, her legs shook and her heart beat madly behind her breast as she neared Sesshomaru's conference room. Next to her, Kazu walked stiffly. When they finally reached the doors that had several men dressed as soldiers with the southern symbol, a black spade, on their armor standing on either side of the door, he turned to her. He squeezed her hands in reassurance before continuing to walk off.

Standing before the large screen door that was thicker than it looked, Kagome sucked in a deep breath to steel her racing nerves. Then, with a trembling hand, she slid it open.

The first thing Kagome noticed was a long flat table that could seat at least fifty men. Sesshomaru sat at the very end on the left, sipping tea from a rather poorly-made clay teacup. On the cushion next to him and facing her was Kouga. Upon her entrance, both males glanced up at her. Kouga did a double take, his stunning blue eyes widening in utter disbelief as they met hers.

Kagome's breath caught and her head was almost dizzy. Memories swam through her mind, ones of her and Kouga running through fields of wild flowers as kids, playing a variety of different games, simply sitting in their favorite clearing talking about life. During those days his wolf pack had traveled from the northern lands to the south, and despite the days-long distance between the two lands, he'd often sneak away from his home to come see her.

She fully remembered her childhood best friend Kouga and nearly everything about him, yet she didn't know the vaguest thing about herself.

Slowly, very slowly, Kouga began to rise to his feet. He blinked several times, as if he couldn't quite register what he was seeing.

"Kag... Ka-go...me?" He muttered uncertainly.

Eyes stinging with unshed tears, Kagome gave a tiny smile. "Kogo-chan," she whispered, using the childish name she used to call him so very long ago.

With a strangled gasp, he dashed around the table and Kagome soon found herself in a tight hug that would have crushed a ningen's spine. "Kagome," he breathed raggedly. "My woman."

With a small laugh, Kagome hugged him back, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing with all her might. Bones cracked, but neither one of them seemed to notice, or mind. Tears belonging to emotions she'd kept hidden for so long spilled from her eyes and onto the fur armor on his shoulder. Kamis, it felt so good to be in his arms again. To feel the warmth and security she remembered what was ages ago.

Kagome didn't know how long they stood there simply holding each other. One would have thought the world would end if they let go. But after a while, they finally pulled back. Kouga looked her over, and she did likewise.

He'd gotten a lot taller since they'd last seen each other. And he'd gained weight, the majority of it pure muscle. He wore wolf skin for clothing and a metal chest piece for armor. His long black hair was pulled into the high ponytail she knew he'd once favored, his skin the same tan color. Where he was once a skinny little boy who'd always caused trouble with people bigger than him, and then an instigating, overprotective adolescent, he was now a fully grown man who was both as familiar to her as her own hand, and yet a complete stranger.

Her heart gave a painful throb at the long centuries they'd been apart. He'd no doubt moved on with his life, probably had a family along with his high general status.

"Kagome, where... What... How..?" He couldn't at all seem to get a proper question past his lips, and yet Kagome knew precisely what he wanted to know. With a sad smile, she led him back over to the conference table, where Sesshomaru was oddly glowering at them. She ignored him and sat Kouga down on one of the cushions, and then sat beside him.

Then she proceeded to tell him her story.

...

"That bastard!" Kouga barked, his fists slamming down on the conference table. "I'll kill him a hundred times over and over again. Give me his location, and I'll go punish that coward for all he's done."

Kagome placed a calming hand on Kouga's arm, and gently but firmly said, "That will not be necessary. I'm going to be the one to bring him down. The time isn't right, however. We sent for you because..." She glanced up at Sesshomaru, who took another calm sip of his tea, then glanced back at Kouga's stern frown. "Well, I told you the drug took my memories, among other things. I don't remember anything about my former life, except for bits and pieces here and there. You were one of the first things I remembered. I was hoping..."

Kouga's face softened slightly with understanding. He gave a simple nod. "You were -_are_- heir to the northern throne. I'm sure you know that?" He sighed. "It's a quite sad story, really. Lord Keito and Lady Shinimi were the northern rulers at the time of your birth. Though the two were mates due to an arranged marriage, Keito had a mistress of whom no one knows the name of. He impregnated this woman at the same time he impregnated his mate. It is common knowledge that the first born of any youkai ruler who bears the symbol -in this case it was Keito- would bear the symbol of first-heir. All children born after that simply have titles to go by. Unless, of course, they're Inu children, in which they'd gain other facial markings." He indicated the ones on Kagome's face. "When and if the first born dies before having his or her own heirs, the symbol would be passed onto the next born. Anyways, when it came time for both women to give birth, the entire lands of Japan held their breath as they awaited to see who the first-heir would be. The legitimate pup, or the illegitimate one. In this case, it was you, Kagome."

"The illegitimate one," she murmured sadly. So, she wasn't born from two loving parents, just a man and his mistress.

"_Hai_," Kouga replied quietly. "The news came as a shock to everyone. Never in the entire history of Japan had there been an illegitimate heir born first. Never. So when you came out bearing the symbol, there was much debate about what to do with you, whether to keep you alive or not. Lord Keito refused to kill his own child, and so he gladly accepted you, as did his mate. So with that, you were raised as the next ruler in line for the throne."

"What of the other child? The one born from their mating?" Kagome asked, almost dreading the answer. She thought of the mysterious pink glowing light that shot from her body. "And what of the woman who birthed me?"

"The other child, Souta, grew alongside you as your half brother. As for your mother, from what Keito claims, the woman died in childbirth. She may have been ningen, but no one believes that since you've always smelled of full Inu, rather than hanyou. But then again, mostly all Inu babies, especially ones born from powerful Daiyoukai like your father, are born with the dominant Inu gene, so it's near impossible to tell who's fully bred or not."

Kagome nodded numbly, shocked that she'd had a sibling. A brother. Half brother, actually, but a brother nonetheless.

Kouga continued, a sad look crossing his face. "As I recall, you had...difficulties...growing up. Everyone knew of your high status, yet there were many who disagreed with Keito's decision to keep you alive." Kouga paused as if not wishing to hurt her feelings over his next words, but then shook his head. "You were...insulted. A lot. There were many who respected Keito and his decision, yet some outside the Northern Palace's walls simply despised the thought of an illegitimate as their ruler, and expressed as much." His eyes darkened with remembrance. "Others, namely your brother and myself, stayed by your side and protected you as much as we could, but there were just some things that struck deep in your heart. Instead of hiding, though, you kept your head high and proud, fully determined to prove them wrong." He smiled a little at that, but then his sullen look was back.

"Years later, in 1213, I'm not all that positive on the details, but the Northern Palace was attacked by dragons. It was a day when we were both supposed to meet." His mouth tightened bitterly in remembrance, and Kagome wanted to comfort him, but she needed to hear the rest of the story from his point of view.

As he spoke, though she couldn't remember everything precisely, she was catching more and more glimpses of her past. When she'd often imagine what her former life had been before she was kidnapped, she had allowed her mind to escape and think of a happy childhood full of laughter and love. Now, however, as she recalled brief recollections, she remembered it was not a very pleasant one.

"Souta had apparently been away on duty, scouting the southern border of the northern lands. Your parents were killed, and everyone had thought you were as well, even though your body was never found."

Kagome, through a roughly beating heart, frowned. "Wait a minute. If I had truly died, then my star would have appeared on my brother. Yet, obviously I'm not dead, so how-"

"That's the thing, Kagome," Kouga cut in with a deep frown. "On that day, the mark of the heir _did_ appear on your brother's face. Which is why none of this makes sense. You are alive, and have been alive all this time, yet your brother gained the mark."

Kagome simply sat there, mulling over all that she'd learned. "Have... Have anyone tried to search for me? My body, anyways?"

Kouga's beautiful blue eyes softened with compassion. "I suppose it was shortly after the attack that your brother sent out a missive to the west and south, notifying them of what had happened. Each of the lands' leaders and advisors gathered for a conference. Each of the three lands have always been at a Cold War with the east, yet this final act led to the banishment of dragons to the east. Afterwards, there have been search parties from each of the lands sent to look for you. After many months of no success, your brother called off the search with a declaration that perhaps there was nothing left of your body to find. My brethren have always been devoted to you, ever since you fought alongside us against our greatest enemy, the Birds of Paradise, who caused us to retreat to the south, so we did not stop looking for you until after a few years, even with the search parties cancelled."

He hung his head in shame, his bangs making his eyes become hooded. "_Gomen nasai_, Kagome. I am so, so sorry. If I had known you were still alive..." His fists clenched and unclenched in his lap.

This time Kagome did place a comforting hand on his own. "How could you have known?" She asked softly, her voice rough with emotion. After all he'd told her, after remembering most of what she'd been through, it was damn hard to keep the feelings back. "You and everyone had thought I was dead since my brother gained my mark. There was no possible way anyone would have thought I was still alive."

Kouga didn't respond, only seethed with anger at himself. Kagome simply squeezed his hands in silent reassurance. Suddenly, she looked up at Sesshomaru again. He watched there interaction with cold eyes. "You knew, didn't you?" she accused, glaring at him. "You knew what had happened in the north. You knew who I was and about all of this all along, and yet you said nothing to me about it."

Sesshomaru calmly set his lopsided teacup down. "_Hai_," he said in an almost bored tone.

A needle struck Kagome's heart at his simple answer. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

He gave her a look, one that she knew said,_ 'I do not owe you an explanation, wench'_. But still, he said, "I had many problems in my own lands at the time. I hardly noted or cared what was going on in the north. Besides, even if I had opened my ears a bit to see what was going on, it would have been better for you to hear the story coming from someone who had a closer recollection of the events than myself."

Kagome scoffed in disgust. So that was his answer. The bastard. He still could have told her at least something about what had happened. She knew without a doubt that he had, indeed, known all along what had happened and who she was. He was Sesshomaru. Whether he was in power or not, he still would have acted as if he were. He would have trained himself to be absolute perfection, which meant knowing nearly every single detail of each of his allies.

Kouga lifted his head and sent Sesshomaru a look, but Kagome didn't see what. Sesshomaru only glared back at Kouga.

Kagome swore with each passing day she despised Sesshomaru more and more, yet for some daft reason she couldn't quite shake him from her head. Or her heart, for that matter.

"Three centuries," she murmured, trying to stay on track. There were still many holes that needed to be filled, but so far so good. "The attack and everything happened more than three hundred years ago. Souta...what became of him? Or the north and everything else?"

Kouga turned back to her. "The loss of the northern lord and lady, as well as the first-heir, took its toll on all of us, but the north suffered the most. Even though dragons were banished to the east, there were still several who roamed about the north. They even dominated the Northern Palace. Your brother...changed. Rather than wallowing in misery at the loss of the rest of his bloodline, he proceeded to rule the north with an iron fist. He worked alongside the dragons who remained in the north, even put several of them in high power, claiming that they were loyal to him and had not come from the east, yet hardly anyone believed that. The people of the north has suffered since. He changed many laws of the north that have been in place for ages. He even turned his back when the people came to him, telling him that his dragons were wreaking havoc in the lands. It was sad, really. I supposed the only good thing that came of your brother coming to power is that he'd always refused to mate or give an heir."

"How is that good?" Kagome said. She remembered her brother Souta. A little. He'd been an adorable little boy who'd always followed her around. He'd looked up to her, as well as after her, even though they'd been born on the same day. It was hard to believe that he had turned into the cold ruler Kouga claimed, but then again, grief had different effects on everyone.

Kouga's head raised a fraction of an inch. "Your brother has no heirs. And you never truly died. That means you are still the rightful ruler of the north. You can now take your place and restore the northern lands to its former glory."

Kagome shoulders fell at the weight of such responsibility. She was beginning to remember more and more. She had been trained from a very, very young age to take her position as ruler. She began to remember being taught demon politics, how to rule with a gentle, yet firm hand, how to put her people's needs before her own. Yet, it was all so much. She remembered how people outside of the Northern Palace had said she would never succeed, that she'd fail as ruler. She remembered being absolutely determined to prove every last one of them wrong. That had always been her top priority.

But things had changed. She'd been held captive for such a long time. She was only now remembering parts of her former life. For so long she'd thought she'd had no true family, that she couldn't have if no one managed to find or save her in three centuries. She'd assumed she would rot away in the dark castle and no one besides the hanyou and his minions would even know. And for the most part, she'd been correct. Everyone who would have known her thought she was dead. She herself hadn't even felt alive.

"I...don't know," she murmured sadly. "I wish I could help, truly I do... But things are different, Kouga. _I_ am different." She swallowed thickly. "The things I've been through..."

"Are no different than what others have been through."

Kagome's head jerked up in surprise at Sesshomaru's dark words. His face was neutral, but something in his tone belied his calmness. "It is true that you have suffered for a long time, but you are free at the moment. What you have been through is nothing compared to what your people have suffered and will continue to suffer under the rule of your brother."

Kagome just stared at him in shock. She didn't want to tell him that she was _not_ free, and she would never be free until the hanyou was dead. And even then the memories will continue to haunt her. But she didn't say any of that. She understood his words, and they stuck to her mind.

She lowered her lashes. She wondered if she truly could take on the role of northern ruler so soon. What if she failed like so many people had assumed back then? What if she couldn't live up to her father's expectations, or even her own?

"I had not planned on saying as much," Sesshomaru continued, "but I have a sense that the east has been gaining power. They have been growing stronger since their banishment. Perhaps even strong enough to pose a threat."

"The hanyou..._Naraku_," she said distastefully, "is in allegiance with the eastern lord. Of that, I am sure."

Kouga stiffened next to her. "What-"

She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw the slightly accusing look in his eyes, as if she'd wronged him in some way by keeping back this information. Ha! After everything he'd kept from her dealing with her past, he was lucky she was even willing to say this. "There have been times when he'd have...visitors." She felt a lump of dread form in her throat before pushing it back. "The eastern dragon lord would often come over and...they'd talk." She paused right there, not wanting to say that the hanyou had allowed the dragon to do more than 'talk' to her. But from the dark looks on both Sesshomaru and Kouga's faces, she knew they had already guessed as much. "I'm not sure what was all discussed between them, but I fear it's only a matter of time before something bad happens."

Sesshomaru gave a little nod. "The southern lord has also been feeling the looming threat in the air when I brought it up to him several moon cycles ago, yet the northern lord acts completely oblivious to it."

"All the more reason why you need to be put in power, Kagome," Kouga said, looking at her pointedly. "Besides my brethren of the south, there are many who are still loyal to you. They will support your claim to the throne, I'm sure. I hate to say this, since I grew up with your brother as well, but I have always thought there was something mightily suspicious about him since that year. He didn't seem even the least bit remorseful after learning of his family's death. He turns a deaf ear on his people when dealing with his dragons or any of their personal despair. Frankly, he simply sits back and watches as his land is being faced with ruin. Kagome, there is not a single doubt in my mind that should a battle be waged between the allied lands and the east, your brother will be a useless as a rock in the bottom of a river. Many more people will suffer and die at the hands of the east if something is not done, and quick."

"Agreed," said Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, Kagome felt so very tired. So much responsibility for just one person. She didn't know how her father could bare it, or how she'd once thought she could. To be held accountable for so many lives, to be depended on by just as many...it was all too much!

But as she thought about it, she knew Kouga and Sesshomaru was right. She'd known for a while that the hanyou and the eastern lord were plotting something bad, though she didn't know what. She sure as hell hadn't known she would fit into any of it. But regardless of how much she didn't very much want to, she knew what she had to do. It was what she'd been destined to do from the moment she came into this world bearing the symbol of the north. If she didn't take a stand, then no one will. So much death and suffering will be on her hands.

She breathed in deeply through her nose. "Okay," she said. Even though she felt as if the world had just been placed on her shoulders, she straightened and gave both men a leveled look. "For my land, and for my people, I'll take my place on the throne."

Kouga seemed surprised, but then smiled. Sesshomaru's face remained kept its neutral look, but she could see a flash of admiration in his eyes.

**a/n: what a dizzying chapter! Though I'd already had this interaction planned out thoroughly, it was way harder putting it into actual words. I'm just glad it's over with! And luckily for you guys, it was a pretty long chapter. So there you have it. Most of Kagome's past and birthing has been revealed, and hopefully this cleared up a few things. But more questions remain. Who is Kagome's true mother (remember the pink light in the prologue)? What's up with her very suspicious half brother, Souta (I hate to have to turn him into the character Kouga described!)? Where does Naraku fit into all of this? What is to come of Kagome now that she's accepted her role as lady of the north? All will be revealed shortly! Mwahahaha!**

**Ps: I plan to have several scenes where Kagome will have flashbacks here and there**

**Another ps: keep in mind as to why Sesshomaru still treats Kagome the way he does! **


	17. Chapter 16

**a/n: another chapter update for my wonderful, absolute magnifique readers! Thanks so very much for the reviews! I love them and appreciate so dearly! So here you go, another two chapters in one day!**

** AHRG- two very good options, but I'm afraid my lips are sealed tight!**

** my regular reviewers- I love you guys to death! You guys are awesome!**

** new and random reviewers- I'm honored you guys chose to read and stick along with my story so far! Especially that one who stayed up all night after studying reading this! Many XOXO to each of you!**

Chapter 16:

"So, you truly are the original Higarashi heir?" Kazu asked several hours later.

After the meeting had ended, Kagome had gone to her room and thought over everything she'd learned. It was all so hard to believe, but it was the truth. She knew that because she remembered. She remembered her father, a big handsome Dai-inuyoukai, her beautiful stepmother Shinimi, and her only other childhood friend, as well as her half brother, Souta. Her father was a quite jolly male who always made her laugh and smile. He loved both his mate dearly, though he never ever spoke of Kagome's birth mother. Shinimi was as cold as she was beautiful, but she was warm and open to Kagome, Souta, and her mate. Souta had always been a mischievous child, always causing trouble. But he had adored Kagome to no end, always following her around and doing whatever it was she did.

Remembering her family had brought on feelings that were both familiar and foreign to her. She had wanted to weep at their loss, to experience the grief she'd never felt because she hadn't known them when in the dark castle, but she couldn't. The tears wouldn't come. They would burn the back of her eyes, sting in her throat, and make her heart squeeze painfully over and over again, but they had stubbornly refused to fall.

Then she'd thought over what she'd learned about her brother. Growing up, he'd always been lacking when it came down to their lessons on being a ruler. Everything they'd been taught had gone through one of his ears and out the other, so Kagome hadn't been terribly surprised to learn that he was a poor leader. But he wasn't just a poor ruler. He was a cold, brutal one who cared nothing for his people. Grief had turned him into what he was today. At least, Kagome hoped it was grief. She couldn't stand to think that her little ototo had always been this way.

"_Hai_, I am," she responded, looking up at him from her spot on the ground. He sat leaning back on the bench they favored, gazing down at her with a thoughtful look.

"Interesting." His mouth turned down slightly at the corners. "I apologize, milady. Had I known my lord hadn't told you about the North's past, I certainly would have."

Kagome nodded once, still upset that the icy lord of the west had failed to tell her himself. "It's okay. I think it's better that Kouga told me anyway. Sesshomaru was correct in one thing. Kouga had a closer insight of what happened than he did, so it was better that he told me." That still didn't excuse the bastard for intentionally keeping information about herself from her.

"Right," he muttered. "This Kouga..."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What about him?"

Kazu looked momentarily uncomfortable. "Ah... Um..." He cleared his throat. "I know you two were childhood friends and all, but..."

Kagome tilted her head in question. She almost smiled. She'd never seen the easygoing Kazu look so befuddled. "_Hai_?" She prodded.

He hesitated. "Were you two...more?" He blushed immediately. "Forgive me for asking."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit. "Me and Kouga? Why do you ask?"

His blush deepened, transforming his face from manly handsome to boyishly charming. "Well... He calls you 'my woman', so I thought perhaps..."

Kagome blinked with understanding and laughed softly. "_Nai_! He is extremely handsome, _hai_, and perhaps there was once a very brief moment where we may have thought about it, but Kouga and I have been friends for far too long for either of us to have tried anything serious. And the 'my woman' thing is nothing, really." She smiled fondly as she recalled those days. "Back then, because I was heir, there were often people who would ask for my hand simply for power. Some were persistent about it, so Kouga, being my overprotective, self-proclaimed guardian, would tell suitors that I was his woman to keep them away. Later, the title just stuck as an inside joke between the two of us."

"Extremely handsome?" Kazu repeated with a frown, but then smiled, almost looking relieved. "I see." He looked up at the night sky, the stars mostly hidden by night clouds.

Kagome looked up as well. She remembered her father once telling her that each star represented a wonderful soul that belonged to someone who once lived on the earth. After that someone died, instead of being sent to hell, their soul is turned into a star to watch over their families. When one sees a falling star, that meant that that soul was being resurrected into a new life.

She wondered if her parents were up there right now looking down at her. She sure as hell hoped not. It was damn embarrassing if they had to sit there and watch as she was abused for three centuries, and her brother fail at being ruler just as long.

With a small sigh, Kagome took a sizable amount of her hair and began to idly toy with it. After sitting alone in her room for what felt like hours, Kagome had gone down to the dining area where she'd joined the rest of the household's important members, including its guests. Afterwards she and Kouga had sat in one of the castle's drawing rooms, simply holding each other in compatible silence. No words were exchanged, just a shared peaceful quiet at being reunited. Then, she'd walked him halfway to his guest room, and had come out here to be with Kazu, where she'd told him most of what had transpired in the conference room. She'd left out the bit about the east's possible threat, of course.

"Since you are soon to take over your role as lady of the north," Kazu said quietly, "I assume that means you will not be staying here in the Western Palace for very long."

Kagome, with her head still tilted back, blinked her eyes at him. "I was never intended to stay here for long in the first place, remember? It was only suppose to be until I gained most of my memories back."

"_Hai_, but now you have most of your memories back. Well, the important ones, anyway. What are you going to do now?"

Kagome closed her eyes on another sigh. Kamis, she was tired. She could feel the shadows forming under her eyes. "I don't know," she whispered. "Tomorrow morning he, Kouga, and I will meet again to further discuss my situation. As far as my staying here...I suppose that would depend on how nice I am to Sesshomaru."

Kazu chuckled softly at that. "I can see that you and my lord are at odds with each other."

Kagome grunted and fell onto her back in the soft grass. "You could say that."

"He admires you, you know." At Kagome's disbelieving scoff, he continued. "I'm serious. As I've said before, I know my lord very well. He has never before allowed anyone, especially an onna, to get away with the way you treat him. And that day we sparred, I knew he was standing at the dojo's door watching you. He was impressed with your skill -everyone was."

"Then why did he yell at us like he did?" She demanded, remembering the cruel way he'd called her 'wench'.

Humor was in Kazu's tone when he replied. "As I've told you before, my lord was not acting out in anger or reprimand. Though neither of you may know it, or even believe it, my lord definitely has an attachment to you. I believe that even though he is probably too proud to try and act on his feelings, he has probably developed a dislike for me since I am with you so much."

Kagome used her elbows to sit herself up to glare at him. "What makes you so sure about this, Kazu-san?"

"Besides my instincts, in which I have trusted my entire life?"

Kagome nodded.

He grinned. "Well, just like nearly every time I am near you, I sense him glaring at us as we speak."

...

It was with much reluctance that Kagome got out of her futon the next morning at dawn. Yesterday's events, though she hadn't really done anything physically, had taken its toll on her. She was exhausted!

She trudged over to her wardrobe, where a series of different work attires had been given to her. Feeling rather lazy today, she slid on a slim pair of black hakamas that were tight and slightly puffy around her ankles. After tightly binding her breasts, she put on a long sleeve black shirt that clung to her torso like a second skin _(think of the top part of Sango's demon slaying gear)._Afterwards, she walked over to a small table that had a large mirror just above it.

With a deep frown, she eyed the dark shadows, as well as a single tired line, under each eye that showed just how weary she was. She sighed and picked up a hand comb, and began ridding her long hair of any tangles. Afterwards, she started the ridiculously long process of braiding it. Really, she ought to cut the annoyingly long mass, but she feared Rin would not take to well to her doing so.

Nearly half an hour later, with a dark blue ribbon tied at its tail, she emerged from her room. Perhaps later on today, after she'd finished her meeting and while Rin was in her studies, Kagome would sneak into the dojo and grab the bow and arrows she'd wanted to try ever since walking past an old target yesterday.

With a deep sigh, she walked through the halls she'd become familiar with to the conference room. She wasn't at all hungry, which was surprising considering she hadn't eaten a thing at dinner last night. Besides, knowing Sesshomaru, he was probably already in the conference room ready to get things started.

Kagome rolled her eyes at that. After Kazu's ridiculous declarations last night, she'd gone back to her room and had tried to go to sleep, but a haunting pair of amber eyes wouldn't let her. She'd stayed up tossing and turning trying to sleep, and had finally managed to do so an hour before dawn. Obviously, she'd had to wake up then.

With a deep sigh, Kagome approached the conference room door. She gave a little tap on it before sliding it open. She blinked when she saw no one there, then rolled her eyes. They'd agreed on a meeting at exactly this time, yet neither Sesshomaru nor Kouga had showed up. Perhaps the bakas had forgotten or they were running late?

Annoyed, Kagome flopped down ungracefully one of the cushions, where she waited. And waited. And waited. After a near hour of doing so, Kagome growled to herself and hopped to her feet, wanting to tear a certain and Inu and wolf's head off. She slid the door open and stepped into the hall, where she nearly bumped into a servant.

She hastily apologized to the girl, who she noted was one of the servants who often sent her nasty looks, before asking in a not so kind tone, "Where is Sesshomaru? And General Kouga of the South?"

The girl scowled at the familiar way in which Kagome used Sesshomaru's name. _'Oh, please' _Kagome thought with a roll of her eyes. _'The only reason I use his name without an honorific is because I can't stand him.'_

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru is out in the front courtyard handling some business, if you must know," the girl said rudely, putting emphasis on 'lord'. Then, with a toss of her head, she continued on down the hall.

**_'Yatsu_**,' Kagome's beast growled.

Kagome went in the opposite direction, heading for the front of the palace. She exited and made her way to the front of the castle grounds. As she neared, she could hear quite a commotion going on. As she turned a corner and stepped out from around the outside sento, she saw a group of Sesshomaru's men circling the entrance of the palace grounds.

Kagome pushed through them, wanting to see what was going on. She blinked in astonishment upon seeing Sesshomaru facing off a male who looked quite similar to him. And also disturbingly familiar. Going by his scent, the new male was a hanyou with two adorable dog ears on top of his ears. Where Sesshomaru had long silver hair and amber eyes, the hanyou had white hair and golden eyes. Sesshomaru was taller than this male, and where he was calm with a cool composure, the hanyou seemed brash and uncouth. Though there were significant differences between the two, Kagome had to wonder what it was that made her think the two looked similar, and why she sensed she should know him from somewhere.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at the hanyou, while the hanyou sent Sesshomaru a look of pure hatred.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked the guard closest to her.

He turned to her and gave a slight bow with a dip of his head. "The lord's brother has arrived unannounced, and is making demands of our lord."

"Brother?" Kagome asked, shocked. She hadn't known Sesshomaru had a brother. With a frown, she realized she didn't know anything about Sesshomaru. Which was a good thing, wasn't it? Despite Kazu's claim, he did not like her, and she him. They were and would be nothing more than mere allies, so she didn't need to know anything about him.

"_Hai_," the guard responded. "Former lord of the west's second and last heir."

"But he's a hanyou, and Sesshomaru is full Inu."

The guard nodded. "The hanyou is his half brother. Born from Lord Touga's second mate, the ningen Lady Izayoi."

Kagome was surprised. Just like her, Sesshomaru had a half brother. Unlike her, however, neither one of them was illegitimate. "How...interesting," she murmured as she watched the two pull out swords. She gawked at the size of the hanyou's massive sword compared to Sesshomaru's.

"Not really," the guard said in an almost sad tone. "The two lords despise each other with a passion. My lord Sesshomaru's mother died in childbirth, along with her pup, when he was young. All he had left was his father. Some centuries ago, Lord Touga fell in love with Lady Izayoi and mated her. The day she gave birth to Lord Inuyasha, her mate died protecting her." His rough voice lowered. "Do not tell him, but methinks tis the reason he hates his brother so."

With wide eyes, Kagome stared up at him. "Seriously? Because his father died protecting the woman he loves?"

The male grunted. "I believe in my lord's eyes, he would see it differently. It would be more like, because the hanyou was born his father died."

"That hardly seems fair." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, saw the full hate in his eyes as he glared at his brother. The hanyou, who's eyes expressed so much, glared right back.

"I agree, milady. But I think no less of my lord for it. It was once that the hanyou would try to make amends with Sesshomaru, to form some type of brotherly relationship, but to no avail. In recent years their roles switched, and my lord was the one to try and make amends, but I'm afraid he'd already pushed the hanyou too far. Now, if ever the two come face to face -such as now- they simply fight. The only words exchanged is a few insults or threats. Tis sad, really."

"It is." Kagome watched sadly as the two battled. It was clear that Sesshomaru was by far superior, yet he seemed to be entertaining his brother. The hanyou bared his fangs at Sesshomaru, and continued to come at him, swinging his deadly sword with all his might. She winced when she saw the hanyou get thrown to the ground hard enough to dent the earth, only to jump right back up. "Do none of you ever try to stop this?"

"_Nai_. Tis beyond foolish to stand in our lord's way, especially when he is in battle mode. Brothers or not, the hatred the two have for each other is so strong, I fear eventually it will be a battle to the death."

Kagome gasped. It didn't matter if they despised each other so much. They were brothers! The only blood family either of them had left.

She winced again when she saw the hanyou being thrown against the hard wall. His sword was knocked from his hand and he didn't get up. She saw the red in Sesshomaru's eyes and decided she had to do something. He dashed forward at the same time Kagome did, ignoring the guard's protest. She jumped in front of the hanyou a fraction of a second before Sesshomaru would have plunged his sword into his brother's heart. She closed her eyes tightly just before being struck by Sesshomaru's blade.

Everyone gasped.

**a/n: a brief explanation of Sessho's past, but not enough to tell us why he hates Kagome. Or acts like it... Anywho, I've known for a while that I needed to insert Inuyasha somewhere (well, the show IS named after him, after all), I just could figure out where. But then I thought, 'Hey,' maybe here would be nice. But what does he want with Sesshomaru? And where does he fit into anything? Read-a read-a read-along and you just may discover how vital his role is...or not :P**


	18. Chapter 17

**a/n: welcome back one and all! I welcome any and ALL reviews, and I will gladly answer them all to the half-best of my ability!  
lara- I apologize if the story is still confusing to you, darling. But you must understand that the motto-thingy of is 'unleash your imagination'. That means absolutely anything can happen. Things happen that would not normally happen in the real world, including males going into heat, rather than just females. Capisch?**

Chapter 17:

_She winced again when she saw the hanyou being thrown against the hard wall. His sword was knocked from his hand and he didn't get up. She saw the red in Sesshomaru's eyes and decided she had to do something. He dashed forward at the same time Kagome did, ignoring the guard's protest. She jumped in front of the hanyou a fraction of a second before Sesshomaru would have plunged his sword into his brother's heart. She closed her eyes tightly just before being struck by Sesshomaru's blade._

_Everyone gasped._

Kagome waited and waited for the blade to slice through her, but nothing happened. Or had she already been stabbed, and hadn't felt the pain yet because she was so shocked? Or maybe she was dead?

That last thought terrified her more than it would have just little over two weeks ago._ 'Had it only been two weeks? It felt like longer.' _She thought irrelevantly. Just before that time frame, she would have gladly opened her arms to death, if only it would end her suffering. But now, she wasn't quite ready to die. Not when she had little Rin to care for for a little bit longer. Not when she had people depending on her, not when she had hundreds and thousands of lives she could save if only she lived long enough to take her throne.

With that thought in mind she peeked an eye open. She then blinked open both eyes, staring belatedly down at the sword tip that was pointed half of half an inch above her heart. They widened, and followed the sword length up to its hilt where a pale hand with twin magenta stripes held it perfectly still. She followed that hand up an arm encased in white, to a wide shoulder she knew was rippled with powerful muscles, up a slender neck that still bore a few fang bites, to a pointed chin and strong jaw, then finally, to furious, molten amber eyes that glared at her, not with hatred, but with disbelief.

"You...baka!" He snapped, lowering his weapon to his side. "Do you realize, you daft wench, that you could have been killed just now?"

Kagome's eyes widened even more at his sharp tone. She didn't even think his voice could get that loud. "B-baka? Daft?"

His nostrils flared. "Are you deaf now? Do you have to repeat my words? I believe I just spoke them clearly and loudly enough."

Kagome was shocked, both from being this close to death, and his being so livid because _he_ was the one who'd nearly killed _her_. Even as the shock remained, her anger kicked in. "Oh, I heard you perfectly clear, you dolt! And lucky for you I was _not_ killed, otherwise you'd be standing there looking like a complete dunce! Do you know that had I not stepped in, your brother, your only remaining bloodline, would have died?"

His angry aura struck hers. "That was the point, you stupid idiot! He challenged me, and I accepted. You had no right whatsoever to step in."

Kagome's own aura retaliated, pushing against his. "And then what, Sesshomaru? If you had killed your own brother, what would your precious people think of you then? Had it been anyone else then I am quite sure it could have been acceptable, but this is your brother, for kamis sake! Have a care!"

"If anyone should have a care, it is you, you clueless wench." He took a threatening step towards her. "You forget your place and you stick your body, literally, in matters it doesn't need to be in."

"I believe you tend to forget my place as well. I will not stand by and allow you to ruthlessly murder your brother. And for what? To simply quench your hatred of him? And what, pray tell, would that do? Can you really live with that in your mind, Sesshomaru? What would you father think if you-"

"Enough!" He roared, his eyes bleeding red. He pointed a long, slender finger in her face. "I have had more than enough of you incessant blabbering. You have been a bane in my existence since the moment you ran into me, and I have had enough! I find not a single trait pleasing about you! Your looks, your personality- everything about you leaves very, very little to be desired. You are an insolent _shofu_-bitch who needs to be out in her place. Leave my presence, better yet my home, at once, you manuke aho, and do not ever return!"

Kagome stared. And stared. And stared some more. So, these were his true feelings. Kazu was so very, very wrong. As her heart ripped itself in half, and then sliced itself up with his sharp, overly hurtful words, all she could do was stare. He must have just then realized his guards were still standing there, struck speechless at their interaction, for his eyes retained their normal color.

Sesshomaru deeply regretted the words the very moment they left his lips. Damn, but it was her own fault for making him so angry. His cold heart had stopped beating for several frightening moments as he'd watched in what seemed like slow motion as she'd jumped in front of his wretched half brother. He'd just barely been able to stop the blade from sliding through her heart. It had, in all honesty, terrified him.

But he didn't take the words back. He couldn't. He'd look like a fool in front of his own men. But as he looked around at their stunned faces, he already felt like one.

He turned back to Kagome and inwardly winced at the deadpan look on her face. He'd never before seen her expression so cold, so empty, so... So much like his. It was foreign and it struck something deep within his hardened soul. Something he'd never before experienced, and he didn't like one bit.

He expected her to come back at him with an angry, biting retort. He expected her own eyes to bleed red. He even expected her to jump on him, clawing for his face. He expected anything but the lifeless look she gave him right now. The only evidence of her fury was the ferocious way her youkai flared and cracked against his own, threatening to overpower him with its dept. His eyes widened uncharacteristically, and from the corners he could see several of his men beginning to back away.

In a low, empty tone, she said simply, "_Kutabare_." Then, with a graceful turn, she fled out of his castle's gate.

Sesshomaru didn't know how long he simply stood there staring after her. Some of his men began to slowly retreat back to their positions, while others continued to gawk in shock. No doubt his castle will soon be bustling with rumors and whatnot before the day ended. His eyes slid over to his half brother, who rose slowly. Sesshomaru expected him glare at him, or foolishly challenge him again.

The day, even though it was only morning, was simply full of things not going the way Sesshomaru expected. His brother only shook his head, sheathed his sword, and calmly followed after Kagome. It was just like the old days.

With a small, frustrated growl, he turned his back on the gate and rushed to his private study. There, he paced and paced, trying to get a grasp on his spiraling emotions.

Only Kagome could make him lose control like that. It had always been that way. She could do the simplest of things and he would just lose it.

Without knocking, Kouga strolled in, his eyes narrowed.

"Not now," Sesshomaru growled.

The mangy wolf only closed the door, ignoring Sesshomaru's ill temper. "What was that all about?"

Sesshomaru glared at the wolf he'd known since he was young. They weren't friends, to be precise, yet they were little more than acquaintances. He'd always been utterly devoted to Kagome, and so had refused to leave her side, even if she were wrong. Over the centuries they'd encountered one another on occasions. In fact, it was thanks to Sesshomaru that he was even the leading general of the south. "None of your damn business."

"Well I am making it my business." And just to prove he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, he plopped down on a pile of comfy cushions on the other side of the room, away from the door.

Sesshomaru scowled in annoyance. It had always been futile fighting with the wolf. He was as stubborn as an Inu. With a frustrated sigh, Sesshomaru stopped his pacing and looked outside of the window. "You saw what happened."

"_Hai_, and Kagome was not wrong for doing what she did. And I'm not just saying that because we were once close friends. It is true. And you know it is."

Sesshomaru curled his lip up in distaste, despising the truth in the wold's words. He'd known it would have been beyond wrong to kill his hanyou brother. It had simply been the heat of the moment. Years and years of hate and anger had propelled him to near the point of bloodlust. Only, it had been his brother's blood he'd wanted. He'd stopped the desire to kill his brother long ago, but nothing could stop the age-old hatred that fueled between them.

Kouga was studying him with a critical eye. "Even after all this time, you still can't get over what happened, can you? You just can't forgive her, or Inuyasha for that matter."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists at his side, his sharp claws digging into his palms. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Kouga hopped to his feet. "Don't bullshit me, Sesshomaru," he growled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Kagome were friends at one time. Even more than that. When she-"

"Stop!" Sesshomaru whirled on him, moving to stand in nose-to-nose with the wolf. "I have had enough of this, General. What happened is in the past. My reasons for despising the lot of them are my concerns, not your own. Leave me to my peace."

Kouga didn't cower or back down. Even though they both knew who the winner would be should they battle it out, the wolf still showed no fear. It's what made him a great general.

Stunning blue met molten amber as the two glared at each other. Then with a deep, resigned sigh, Kouga strolled over to the door. He stopped just as he laid a hand on it to open it. "While I very much share your pain, Sesshomaru, Kagome does not deserve the way you treat her. Neither does Inuyasha. She was only doing what she'd been born to do. And though I'm positive she doesn't remember what happened, yet, believe me when I say what had happened damn near crushed her. You cannot continue living with so much pain and anguish. It can bring even the most powerful of Daiyoukai to his knees."

With that said, he turned and proceeded to walk out the door, leaving Sesshomaru alone.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru didn't want to be so alone anymore.

**a/n: what happened between him and Kagome, you ask? Find out next chapter! Bahahah!**


	19. Chapter 18

**a/n: here it is, folks! Chapter 18 of Captive Inu, the quite shocking truth of why Sesshomaru loathes Kagome so much!**

**-The time period of these events may seem confusing, so I'll try to explain as best as I can-**

Chapter 18:

**FLASHBACK**

**_(Year: 1143 ; Sesshy's age: 101-13 human years)_**

_Sesshomaru walked the halls of the Northern Palace for the first time, taking in its many scents and sights. He was an Inu, after all, and the desire to mark new territories as his own was strong. He had never ventured here before, had always stayed in the west. _

_ The northern lord's twins, though not birthed from the same womb, would celebrate their 100th day of birth in two weeks, but being that his father and the northern lord had been the best of friends for ages -along with their fathers and grandfathers- the west had come over a week earlier than the others royal families from the north, west, and south would arrive._

_ Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He didn't see why he had to be here. Well, he did see why, but he didn't like it. Being that the north and the west had a near in breakable bond due to more than a millennia of friendship between the rulers of the north and west dating back to the early days, it was customary that he be here, just like it was customary for the northern family to have came to his own 100th birthday celebration last year._

_ And he didn't mind being here. Truly, he didn't. He just hated that he had to come to twins' celebration now when only one had attended his last year. It was unfair. Apparently the girl he had yet to meet had been "sick", so she couldn't leave the palace._

_ Oh, he'd believe that the day inus bowed down to dragons. Which was never! He was positive the girl wasn't sick. If anything she was ashamed to leave the safety of the palace._

_ It was no secret of her scandalous birth. That the northern lord's mistress had birthed his first-heir. No doubt she'd been afraid to show her face to the royal public. He didn't blame her, but it was still rude to have not attended such an important royal event._

'I'll bet she resembles an ogre,' _Sesshomaru thought with a small laugh. That's probably why she remained in the palace._

_ It wasn't that he disliked her because of the way she'd been born. It was, after all, just another life brought into the world. No, the reason he disliked her so much, despite her missing his important birthday, was because she was the first-heir to the northern throne. Had she been born second, then that would have been more acceptable. There had never been an illegitimate first-heir, and never a female one either. Of course it was scornful to place someone of her birthing on the throne. And insulting, really. Besides that, females were not made to be sole rulers. They were too weak, both physically and mentally, too soft in the mind, and, quite frankly, too stupid to play the role. They wouldn't know how to rule an entire kingdom if it slapped them twice across the face._

_ Sesshomaru stopped at the family room near the front of the palace when he heard a frustrated growl. Slowly, he moved into the room and followed the sound to the open door that led into a large shady garden. He stopped just before exiting onto the wooden steps, his breath catching in his throat._

_ Standing under a grand oak was the prettiest girl Sesshomaru had ever laid eyes own. She had long blue-black hair where the top half was pulled into a ponytail. Sesshomaru suspected she was perhaps half a head shorter than himself. She wore a simple dark blue playing kimono with a sash at the waist, but she was still stunning. She was facing him, looking up into the tree. Her blue facial markings, five pointed star on her forehead, and deep-set sapphire eyes told Sesshomaru she was Lord Keito's illegitimate daughter. The first-heir. The one he had yet to meet, and tell a piece of his mind for not showing up at his celebration._

'Kamis, she's beautiful,' _he thought._ 'Nothing at all like an ogre.'

_ With slow, nervous steps, he walked down the four stairs and approached her. She didn't even seem to notice him, just glared up into the tree._

_ "_K-konichiwa_," Sesshomaru said gently, his heart racing in his chest. Kamis, he'd never been so nervous to speak to anyone, much less a girl, like this before. It was quite embarrassing. "I'm Sesshomaru Taisho, Western Heir-"_

_ "Nice to meet you," the girl cut in, almost rudely. She didn't even spare him a glance._

_ Sesshomaru blinked. No one ever cut him off. No one dared to. "D-did you... Did you just interrupt me?"_

_ "_Hai_. What of it?"_

_ Sesshomaru clenched his fists at his sides. Beautiful or no, the girl had an attitude that left little to be desired. "You should be a bit more respectful, girl," he snapped. "At least I have the decency to show up to your celebration."_

_ She lowered her head and glared at him, her amazing blue eyes glittering. "I was sick. And I did not ask you to come to this stupid gathering. All you and the rest of the guests are going to do is glare at me or degrade me or insult me, and speak of how I should not be first-heir or how my father was a fool for keeping me alive. So, my apologies to you, Sesshomaru-sama, if I do not care if you are here." With that, she continued to look up at the tree._

_ Shocked into silence, Sesshomaru stared at her. No one had ever spoken to him in such a way. And with such vehemence. Then the girl's words registered. He felt a lick of shame slither through when he realized that he had, in fact, thought those last two things. Many had. He felt sorry for her, really, now that he thought about it. _

_ "_Gomen-nasai_. I didn't think..." He trailed off at her shrug._

_ "I suppose I should be use to it," she sighed. "It's all I've been hearing since I learned my first words." She slanted narrowed eyes at him. "I don't want your pity, by the by."_

_ Sesshomaru was amazed. The girl was pretty strong. Mentally, at least. He'd heard many times what people thought of her. Some of it was something someone his age shouldn't even know what it means. But this girl simply shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "Then you don't have it," he murmured._

_ Her narrowed eyes turned curious as she straightened again. "I apologize if I insulted you for not attending your celebration. Honestly, I really was sick." She wrinkled her nose. "Apparently my stomach cannot hold a certain type of fish."_

_ He nodded. She seemed like a forgive and forget type of person. "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?"_

_She sighed. "I'm not by myself." She glared back up at the tree. "My brother chased one of the neko children servants into the tree, and now she refuses to come down."_

_ Sesshomaru looked up into the tree and sure enough saw a pair of frightened yellow slitted eyes staring down at them from way up high. "Have you tried going up there?"_

_ She sighed again. "_Hai_, but every time I do, she crawls even higher. She thinks I am going to hand her over to my idiot brother."_

_ Sesshomaru looked at her, saw her frustration, then back up at the neko child. "Listen to me, neko," he said. "Either you come down here right now, or I am going up there, and it will not be pretty." To emphasize his point, he lengthened his claws and bared a fang._

_ The Nemo's eyes widened to impossible big orbs on a squeak. In the blink of an eyes, she scurried down the tree and sprinted into the house. His companion glared at him. "That was not very nice."_

_ He shrugged. "Men are not always nice. Especially rulers. You must exert your dominance, otherwise you'll be a rather poor ruler like everyone says."_

_ Her eyes widened slightly. Belatedly, Sesshomaru realized what he'd said and blushed. He was about to apologize, but she'd already narrowed her eyes again. "You _are_ just like the rest of them." Then she stormed off into the house._

_ Sesshomaru smacked himself on the forehead. _**'Outstanding,' **_his new beast taunted in his head._

'Shut up.'

**_(Year: 1183 ; Sesshy's age: 141- 17 human years)_**

_Sesshomaru stared unseeingly at his father's grave. He'd lost his mother years ago, and now his father. Who would the kamis take from him next? _

_ A few families that his father had befriended over his long life had come by to pay his father respect, as well as offer their condolences to Sesshomaru and his father's new mate, Lady Izayoi. When his mother had died, along with Sesshomaru's would-be little brother or sister, a part of him had left with them. He had been exited to learn he would have a younger sibling, preferably a boy, following him around, asking him what so and so meant. He'd looked forward to someone he could teach and laugh with and pick on._

_ But the kamis had taken that from him. All he'd had left was his father. His father shared his anguish as well, though he'd always made sure to keep a light mood when Sesshomaru was around. He'd known, however, that each night his father would weep at the loss of his mate and pup. But his father had moved on last year, when he'd met the pretty, yet shy ningen Izayoi._

_ Sesshomaru slanted his eyes over at her. She was wearing a black kimono with a veil around her head, but Sesshomaru could sense her sadness, could smell her tears. He looked down at the bundle in her arms, saw the tiny head that bore his father's snowy white hair and golden eyes. Inuyasha was his name. The hanyou lay with lowered eyes, as if he, too, could sense the sadness of his mother._

_ Sesshomaru liked his step mother, but he could not see her as such. She had tried to connect with him, and he'd been polite to her, but in the end all he could see her as was a ningen onna his father had died trying to protect. When nearly everyone left the Western Palace, save for the Northern family who would be staying for another week, the ningen approached Sesshomaru. Her sadness clogged his sensitive nose, making him want to cringe away from her._

_ "Sesshomaru," she said softly, her voice filled with sadness. "I... I am sorry."_

_Sesshomaru didn't need to ask for what was she sorry. She blamed herself for her mate's death. After all, had she not gone into an early labor, her father would not have left to be with her. And at the worst possible time! The dragons of the north had attacked her village and would have killed her had Touga not been there with Tenseiga, the healing sword._

_ "I know you blame me for his...death as well," she continued. "I loved him so much." Her voice caught and she paused. "But I cannot remain here. I am reminded of him too much. I am not even apart of this world. Surely you can understand that?"_

_ In other words, she was too weak to remain in the Western Palace, the place his father had called home for all his life. Even though he had never been able to see her as any form of a mother to him, she, too, was leaving him behind. "I do," he said, his tone sounding as empty as the rest of him._

_ She nodded, and sniffled behind her veil. "If... If it is okay with you, I must leave Inuyasha here as well. Only for a little while. Until I can...become stronger." She added with a whisper, "He looks too much like his father."_

_ She was leaving him with the responsibility of her son? Her own flesh and blood? She was willing to leave behind her own child simply because she could not stand to look at him? That only further proved his point. Women, especially ningen, were too weak of mind._

_ "Very well."_

_ Izayoi sighed with relief. Behind the black veil, Sesshomaru could see the tears still sliding down her face. "_Arigatou_. I will return for him soon. Please take care of him until then." Slowly, she reached up. Sesshomaru allowed her to pull him down to her height, where she placed a small, hesitant kiss on his cheek. Had it been anyone else, Sesshomaru would have growled before they even twitched their fingers. But Izayoi was had lost the same as he. Though her loss wasn't as great as his own, Sesshomaru had dozens of lifetimes to get over the pain. She merely had the limited time all ningen had._

_ Izayoi released him and took a step back. With a small bow, she left._

...

_Later on that night, Sesshomaru couldn't sleep. The entire palace was filled with saddened auras, including his own. Frustrated, he got out of his raised futon exited his room. He walked blindly to the nursery down the hall, where he silently entered. In the middle of the small room was a wooden cradle, his hanyou brother sleeping soundly in it. _

_ Such innocence. He had no idea how much he'd just lost. How could he possibly know? _

_ "This is your fault, you know," Sesshomaru said darkly to the sleeping boy. "Had you only been patient a few more weeks before coming crawling out of your mother's womb, you and I would still have a father."_

_ "Sesshomaru," someone hissed from behind him._

_ He didn't need to turn to know the illegitimate heir to the north was standing in the open doorway. He was always aware of her. He knew her scent like his own, knew her voice from all others. Even if they'd showed their open contempt for one another over the years ever since that time when he'd first met her, he had always harbored secret feelings for her. Her beauty never faded from his mind, never failed to make his breath hitch in his throat. He'd done well to hide his attraction to her from any and all others, but it had always haunted her._

_ "It is his fault," he said coldly, his hands curling into fists. Her footsteps were silent, but he felt her come near him._

_ "It is not. You are only grieving. You don't really mean that."_

_ "And who are you to tell me what I do and do not mean? What do you even care? It is not like you are the one who lost your father just a few days ago."_

_ "No, but I did lose my _chichioyu no zu_, my father figure. Touga was just as important in my life, and many others, as he was in yours." He heard her exhale. "Believe it or not, you are the lucky one, Sesshomaru. That boy would have to grow older never knowing his father, never having the privilege of being taught the world by one of the greatest Daiyoukai born, never having a father to come into his room every night just to say, 'Good night, son. I love you.' You had that. He will not."_

_She was right. Kamis above, she was right. He'd always hated that about her. Hated that no matter how much the world had scorned her, she always had enough compassion to give away to anyone who needed. Always had just the right words to say._

_ His eyes teared, something that hadn't happened since he was a young, young boy. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, and felt his empty heart do its normal skipping beat. She wore a simply white yukata, her long hair left loose to flow behind her. With the moonlight pouring in from the uncovered window, she looked very much like a fallen angel._

_ Beautiful. Stunning. Exquisite._

_ She stepped towards him with a soft look she'd never before given him. She reached out and, before Sesshomaru could guess her intention, wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him from behind. Sesshomaru felt his breath leave his body. An emotion he'd never felt before filled him, warming him, taking his pain away if only for a moment. Sesshomaru just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do._

_ Slowly, he turned in her arms and wrapped his own arms around her. She was tall enough for him to rest his chin on top of her head as the two of them weeped silently. His tears fell into her hair, while hers soaked through his haori top. Sesshomaru hadn't held or been held like this since before his mother died. It felt odd, yet he liked it._

_ After a while, he pulled back slightly, gazing down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes red-rimmed. Sesshomaru knew his own looked very much the same. He'd never before seen her look so vulnerable. She'd always held her head high and proud, even when he'd witnessed insults being flung at her. She reached up and wiped his tears with her thumbs._

_Sesshomaru, so overcome with emotion, both with the pain of his loss and his feelings for the girl he'd always loathed and longed for for so long, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She made a surprised sound, but melted against him, kissing him back. She growled low in his throat, amazed at how good she tasted. After a moment, they pulled apart, breathing hard. Sesshomaru rested his head on her forehead._

_ "You would not believe how long I've been wanting to do that," he whispered._

_ "Me too."_

_ Sesshomaru went still. Had she truly longed for him as long as he had for her? Had they hated each other for all these years, yet nursed secret equal feelings of adoration? Was all their hatred just a mutual mistake?_

_ He relaxed slowly and leaned down to kiss her again. She pulled away. "Not here," she whispered. She took his bigger hand in hers and led him from the nursery, then to Sesshomaru's own room. There he locked them in and pulled her into his arms. Never breaking apart from the kiss, he walked her backwards to his raised futon, where he gently laid her down._

_ His breath hitched when she began to undress. All her naked skin cause a stirring just below his waist. He began to pull off his own clothes. "Are you sure about this?" He asked one last time, pausing with his hands at the waistband of his sleeping hakamas._

_ She gave a simple nod, her eyes roaming his body hungrily. "I've been sure for years now."_

_ Sesshomaru needed no further convincing. He shed the rest of his clothing and covered her body with his own._

**_(Year: 1193 ; Sesshy's age: 151 - 18 ningen years)_**

**_(Twenty years before attack on Northern Palace)_**

**_(Inuyasha's age: 10 - 5 ningen years)_**

_Sesshomaru smiled down at his betrothed while she frowned at herself in the full-length mirror. _

_ "I'm getting fat," she grumbled._

_ Sesshomaru laughed at that, something only she had been able to make him do since he began courting her after their wonderful first time together ten human years ago. It seemed like only yesterday. Though the pain of his father's death lingered, Kagome had helped to heal him. He didn't feel so alone in the world anymore, not with her by his side. After that night, they'd declared their love for one another, and thus he began courting her, to her father's excitement. Now they were soon to be fully mated next full moon, along with a traditional wedding ceremony following the week of heat._

_ And he couldn't be any happier._

_ "You are not fat, Kagome," he said gently, moving to wrap his arms around her from behind. He gently rubbed his hands along the little bump that could be seen from under her maternity kimono. "You are an onna carrying her mate's pup. There has never been a more beautiful sight." He grinned at the way she beamed up at him, as if he'd just handed her a cottage filled with jewels._

_ She turned around in his arms and hugged him. "Have I told you how much I love you?" She murmured against his lips._

_ He hummed. "_Hai_, but you can tell me again."_

_ She 'tsked' and playfully slapped him on the arm. "It's not as if you need your ego stroked anymore than it already is."_

_ "Hn, but I have something even better for you to stroke." He waggled his brows meaningfully._

_ Her eyes widened comically. "Y-you... You are an imbecile!" But she laughed even as she said it._

_ Sesshomaru had never heard a sweeter sound in his life._

_Just then, their shared bedroom door cracked open and shy golden eyes peeked from behind it. Over the years Sesshomaru had come to care for his younger brother. Even though he'd only seen 10 summers(5 years old), he was full of emotions. He was stubborn, like all Taisho men, and brash and headstrong and eager to learn, but he showed a gentle side that portrayed his mother's ningen side. _

_ Speaking of, Izayoi had sent Sesshomaru a letter just a few days ago saying she had recovered from her mate's loss, and was ready to take Inuyasha back. Sesshomaru was reluctant to simply hand his brother back over to her after she'd been absent for ten years, but who was he to keep a mother from her child? Perhaps she truly had recovered. He still cared for her on a small level despite her leaving him with Inuyasha at such a hard time, so perhaps it would be good for her and Inuyasha to be together. After all, Inuyasha had already begun to ask where his true mama and papa were, and while he had been gently told that his father was in a better place, it was growing increasingly hard to tell him that his mother was hurt would soon return for him when she was feeling better._

_ Kagome glanced over at the little hanyou and smiled warmly. "Yashi-kun," she cooed. She stepped away from Sesshomaru and opened her eyes widely to Inuyasha. He smiled and ran into her arms. Sesshomaru had often found himself anxious for their own pup to be born, to see him or her running into their arms with their smiles brighter than the sun._

_ "Am I gonna meet my mama today?" Inuyasha asked, his bright eyes hopeful._

_ Sesshomaru smiled and stepped closer to them. "_Hai_. You will. You seem excited to meet her."_

_ His brother nodded happily. "I have wanted to meet her forewer!"_

_ Kagome laughed at that and squeezed him to her chest. "Aww, my Yashi-kun will be leaving me!"_

_ He reached his chubby little hands up and placed them on her cheeks. "Doan worwy, ane-san. You will always be my favorwite onna."_

_Those words touched deep in Sesshomaru's heart, as well as Kagome's, going by the way her eyes teared up. Before either of them could say another word, one of Sesshomaru's soldiers appeared at the door. He bowed deeply._

_ "Milord, the lords of the south has arrived, wishing to speak with you about a meeting the you set up."_

_ Sesshomaru frowned. He was just about to leave to escort his brother to a nearby village Izayoi had agreed to meet them in. It was still too soon for her to actually see the Western Palace, she'd said. Besides, his meeting with the southern lords about their border dispute wasn't suppose to be until another week from now._

_ Reading his worry, Kagome said, "I'll go." When Sesshomaru was about to protest, she insisted. "It's less than a day away, and I suspect this meeting will take quite a while. I'll be back by tomorrow."_

_ They argued for several moments before Sesshomaru finally gave in. It was futile fighting with her. It always had been. "Very well," he grumbled. "Just know that should anything happen to you, I will never forgive myself."_

_ She smiled and kissed him on the lips, ignoring Inuyasha's protests. "You will be okay." Before he could argue against her, she left the room, carrying Inuyasha in her arms._

_ Sesshomaru had assembled twenty men to escort her and his young brother. That many weren't really needed, especially for such a short distance, but one could never be too cautious._

...

_It was hours later and he and the southern lords were getting nowhere at all. Now he was only half listening as the older of the two ranted on and on about how the border between their two lands was unclear. He'd even accused Sesshomaru that his father had secretly extended their own territory into the south, making the lands less equal. _

_ Yadda yadda yadda._

_ There was a knock at the door, for which Sesshomaru was thankful for. The older lord's voice held a slight shrill tone that had begun to grate on Sesshomaru's nerves. His gratitude was short lived, however, and was replaced with foreboding when he saw the bloody, terrified look on one of his soldier's face. A soldier he'd sent with Kagome and Inuyasha._

_ "Milord, I'm afraid there's been an incident."_

_ Sesshomaru leapt to his feet, hoping, praying that it wasn't Kagome. "What is it?" He demanded, his voice holding the slightest of shakes._

_ The soldier wrung his hands nervously. "We were attacked on the road, milord, by dragons. Only a few of us managed to survive, bringing down our attackers."_

_ He swallowed thickly. "And Kagome?"_

_ The soldier's eyes lowered sadly and Sesshomaru felt his heart stop. "Milady Kagome protected the young Lord Inuyasha mightily. She even severely wounded one of the dragons. But...she was thrown into the trees, milord. When we found her, she was bleeding...from there."_

_ Sesshomaru felt all the blood leave his head and he felt lightheaded. "What-"_

_ The soldier swallowed. "Two of the surviving men carried out the mission and delivered Lord Inuyasha to his ningen mother, while us remaining two used the last bit of our energy to transport the lady here." He lowered his head in shame. "The lady is hurt, but she will live, milord. I am afraid the unborn child...will remain thus."_

_ Sesshomaru felt his knees buckle as a pain he'd kept back for years rushed forth. He howled out in anguish, his youkai flooding the conference room, as well as the rest of the palace. He slammed his fist into the wooden floor boards, feeling his beast overcome him. He darted for the window, forced it open, and hopped outside of it. He didn't care that he'd left his guests where they'd sat. He didn't care that whichever unknowing victim who'd be unfortunate enough to cross his path at the moment would be ripped to shreds. He simply didn't care._

_ He released his beast and flew into the night._

...

_Sesshomaru returned two days later. He'd gained control of his beast after quenching his bloodlust, but the pain of his unborn pup's loss remained. That, he feared, would be the end of him. He'd lost his mother. He'd lost his father. He'd lost his pup. He had nothing now. Nothing._

_ He entered his home late into the night and silently padded through the halls, searching. He entered a room in the eastern wing, where a small infirmary was held. Inside lay several futons, three of which were occupied by his surviving men that had gone on the mission. He approached the one where he saw Kagome resting on, her head turned away from him._

_ She was crying, he knew. He could smell her tears, feel her grief that was as strong as his own. Her hand lay over her flat belly beneath the thin white sheets. When he knelt down next to her, she turned to look at him through watery eyes._

_ "Sesshomaru," she whispered brokenly._

_ Sesshomaru reached out a hand and gently stroked her cheek with a claw._

_ "Our pup-"_

_ "Is dead," he completed in a flat tone._

_ More tears filled her eyes and she closed them. "_Gomen_-"_

_ "No, you are not sorry."_

_ Her eyes flew wide open. "What-"_

_ "This is all your fault. I told you we should wait until I was free to escort you. You insisted on going. If not for that, our pup will still be growing inside of you."_

_ Hurt at his accusation filled her eyes. "Sessho-" her voice broke._

_Sesshomaru felt regret, and was torn between wrapping her in his arms to share their grief, and retaliating against her in anger. In the end, anger won out._

_ "I told you that if anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself. I lied." She gasped in pain as his used a poison-tipped claw to scratch her cheek, making blood well. "You killed our pup. It is you I will never forgive. Neither you, nor that halfbreed."_

_ That said, he rose gracefully to his feet and left her where she lay, calling out to him._

**a/n: there it is *sniff sniff*. Now you all know why Sessho hates Kagome so much. Yes, they had a little history together, but Kagome doesn't remember that part yet. And sorry, my guest reviewer, but Inuyasha was kinda important. Ha! But ily, though!**

**If you are confused about the aging of inus, I've posted a chart-type on the next page. It's a weird aging process, I know, and quite confusing, but it's what I came up with. But anywho, leave a review! (That rhymed)... Next chapter will be posted shortly!**


	20. AgeTime Chart

AGE-YEARS PASSED-YEAR

1-4 10 1053

5. 20. 1063

6. 30. 1073

7. 40. 1083

8. 50. 1093

9. 60. 1103

10. 70. 1113

11. 80. 1123

12. 90. 1133

13. 100. 1143

14. 110. 1153

15. 120. 1163

16. 130. 1173

17. 140. 1183

18. 150. 1193

19. 160. 1203

20. 170. 1213

1143- Sesshomaru and Kagome meets

1193- Kagome has miscarriage, Sesshy starts to hate her

1183- Sesshomaru's dad dies

1213- Northern Palace is attacked by dragons, Kagome is taken

1513- currently


	21. Chapter 19

**A/n: okie dokie, my lovelies! Thanks SO SO SO much for the reviews, I love and appreciate every last one of them! Thanks so much for your patience, too! But what I'm trying to do, since this story will soon reach its end, is get more chapters written and posted at a time. Not only does it make my life easier, but it also keeps you guys somewhat satisfied. So, on with the next TWO chapters!**

Chapter 19:

Kagome trudged numbly through the forest for what may have been hours. She didn't know where she was going. She was lost in every sense of the word. Her mind was a blank void, just like it was those moments when she'd first awakened in the evil hanyou's castle. Only this time, besides the single confused emotion she'd been feeling then, now she was drowning in a pool of many dark feelings.

She was tired. So very tired. Exhausted, really. And not just from walking all morning. Everything from her abuse at the hands of the spider hanyou, to her escaping him, to the mixed feelings she'd had for Sesshomaru and his blatant dislike of her, to yesterday's learning and remembering of her past life, to this morning's events- it was all catching up to her at a fast pace.

There was so many burdens weighing her down that she felt as if the world and beyond was on her shoulders. Naraku -oh, how she detested that bloody name- was probably looking for her. In fact, she knew he was. How many times had he told her over the centuries that she was his? That he'd never let her go, and if by some small chance she did manage to escape, it would not be for long? He had spies, she knew. With her out in the open and such, it was only a matter of time before they found her. And if not the spies, then there was always that damnable reincarnation of his. _Kanna_. The one who carried the mirror that was more than that. He was probably looking at her through at this moment. Something that should have had Kagome alarmed, but she just couldn't find the energy.

Oh well. If he did find her, then she'd kill him or die trying. It seemed the outcome would be the latter, with the way she was feeling. But she would find him eventually. Their paths will cross and she will not go down without a fight this time.

Then there was the matter of her memories. She'd recollected the basics of them, such as who she was, what type of life she'd lived, and the many lessons she'd been taught on war and politics. During the times she'd spent in Naraku's castle, she always thought of herself as a commoner, or lowlife. After all, if she had been of importance to someone, anyone, then surely they would have sought her out. It was true she'd often imagine she belonged somewhere and was vital to that place, but those were just fantasies. At least, she'd thought they were at the time. Now she knew better. She was the heir to the northern lands.

That was another thing. Heir. Ruler. The words were foreign, yet all-too-familiar. She was born and bred to be one of Japan's most powerful bodies. Day in and day out she'd been drilled on what it took to be a ruler, to always put her people's needs before her own, to lead with a strong hand, though not too overbearing. And she'd been ready to take on such a responsibility, despite how there were those who had thought her being the sole ruler was taboo. Naraku had taken her life from her, but fate -cruel entity that it was- had allowed her to escape. It didn't matter if there was still a part of her that was reluctant to seek out her destiny. The people of the north, whether they liked it or not, needed her. Needed a salvation from the monster that had become her brother. And she'd be damned if she allowed them to continue on with their suffering when she knew there was something she could have done to stopped it.

And, finally, there was Sesshomaru. The cold, amber-eyed, handsome, ruthless, non-empathetic, overbearingly demanding silver-haired Lord of the West. Kagome hated him. Well, not exactly hated him, but she disliked the brute on a very high level. He was crude, brutally honest, and uncaring. Kagome could count on one hand all of his finer qualities. But for some odd reason, she harbored feelings for him, ones she didn't understand. She yearned for him, though not once has he given her a reason to. Perhaps it was his strength and power, or the way carried himself proudly. Or maybe it was the tender way he, a powerful Daiyoukai, cared for little Rin, a mere ningen girl. Whatever it was, she found herself drawn to him, regardless of all the overly painful things he'd said to her. They hurt, almost unbearably so, yet even now some tiny, traitorous part of her missed him.

She was no beggar, however. Nor did she think herself pathetic enough to go crawling back to that baka simply because she sometimes liked having him near. She was stronger than that.

"It was really stupid of you to step in front of me like that."

Kagome paused, turning in slight surprise to see Inuyasha. Somewhere in her subconscious she'd been aware of him following her, but she'd thought he'd left her a while ago. Further proof that she was even more tired than she'd thought considering she hadn't even noticed a big, open aura like his had been surrounding her all this time.

He kept several paces behind her, as if wary to get too close. His wide golden eyes that were a shade darker than Sesshomaru's were narrowed at her, his eyebrows pulled downward in a scowl. Even from the small distance Kagome could tell he was probably her height and fairly toned beneath the red clothing he wore. Again, Kagome was struck with an odd familiarity, but couldn't quite place why. Of course he looked just like his father, the former lord of the west who'd been like a second father to Kagome, but that wasn't why he seemed familiar to her.

"Stupid, _hai_, but worth it," she murmured in return.

"I suppose I should thank you."

Kagome lifted her brows. He seemed like the type who didn't often express his gratitude. He was younger than her, she knew. His aura was wild, his expressions too open for him to be more than a few centuries old. "Not really."

His scowled deepened and he looked down. "Thanks anyway," he muttered.

Kagome shrugged and continued on with her leaded steps. After a few more moments she turned back around and noticed him still walking behind her, stopping when she stopped. She frowned. "Why are you following me?"

He blinked, then crossed his arms indignantly. "You stupidly saved my life. My baka brother kicked you out with no defense. Now I'm going to protect you."

He seemed rather brash and hot-tempered, and a bit untrained. She wondered how long he'd managed to stay alive with such. "I am a powerful Dai-inuyoukai," she said with no confidence in her voice. She felt nothing like an Inu bred from a long line of Japan's greatest youkai. No, she felt like one of the weakest of creatures. She felt like she'd sat by and allowed herself to be beaten and battered worse than anything Naraku could have done to her. "I can take care of myself, thanks."

"Tch. If you really were then you wouldn't moping over my stupid brother."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. She didn't think she was moping. If anything she'd been brooding over everything that was going on. "It's not exactly your brother, per se."

He rolled his eyes. "Listen, lady. I don't care if it was my brother, or the world. Let me give you a bit of advice: when something or someone knocks you down, the best thing to do is get back up." His eyes briefly lowered. "Life's taught me that, if nothing else."

Kagome studied him for a long moment, his words rattling around in her head. Since she'd been born, life had been a cruel, cruel bitch. To her, at least. Time and time again she'd been faced with insults of all kinds, had had rocks and other objects thrown at her, had been criticized and mocked and teased for countless years. Yet, no matter how painful, physically or mentally, she'd always pushed through it all with a proud chin. Pride had been best friend, the one thing she'd always had if nothing else. She'd never allowed someone to hold any type of power over her. She'd simply shrugged it aside and continued on fervently.

"You are absolutely right," she murmured. Inuyasha lifted his eyes quizzically. Kagome straightened her shoulders, the weight of her inner turmoil not vanishing, but seeming lighter under her renewed strength, though she was still bone-deep weary. She smiled at him. "Arigatou. You would not believe how much I needed to hear those words."

He raised a dubious brow but looked otherwise pleased to have helped out. Kagome gave him a short nod, turned on her heel, and headed south.

"W-wait a minute!" Inuyasha sputtered from behind her. "Where the hell are you going?" He rushed to Kagome's side, apparently no longer feeling skittish around her.

Her steps faltered briefly but she continued on. The thought hadn't crossed her mind that the old man might be dead. It had, after all, been three centuries. But then again, if his cave is still where it had been, then her beloved Rinkaiga, the powerful sword that had been made from a great dragon's tooth her grandfather had slain a millennium ago, was no doubt still there if his body weren't. "To see an old friend. A sword smith named Totosai." She glanced at the sheathed weapon at his side, remembering the destructive sword Touga had created from his own fang. "Perhaps you've heard of him?"

"Keh, of course I have," he said. "Who do you think made my Tetsusaiga?" He glanced at her. "Do you need him to make you one? I'll tell ya, that man may be the craziest old geezer I've ever met, but he sure makes one heck of a sword."

Kagome smiled, relieved to know that Totosai was still alive. And in business. "_Nai_. Before..." She frowned, realizing he didn't know about her past. "A long time ago, a dangerous crack was inflicted upon my sword Rinkaiga. I delivered it to Totosai for him to repair, but things...happened and I have yet to retrieve it."

Inuyasha, smarter than he looked or acted, honed in on the places she'd hesitated, but thankfully didn't ask. She was just now in the process of fixing her damaged pride. Relaying her past would only cause her to sink back into her darker mood. "So that's where we're going? To see Totosai?"

Kagome stopped and turned to him. "I don't know where _you_ are going, but _I_ am going to see him."

Inuyasha growled. "Look, here's the deal, lady. You saved my life, and now I'm duty-bound to save yours. I do have _some_ honor, regardless of what people say." His pride looked wounded, but he kept his head high as he glared at her. "Love it or hate it, but I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome peered at him for the longest, giving him a look her father often gave others when they were being particularly stubborn, or if he wanted to give the image of frightening ruler. Inuyasha's brow twitched but he didn't back down. With a laugh, Kagome continued walking. "You really are a Taisho. You certainly have that stubbornness."

He grumbled again but continued on with her. They walked together in companionable silence for a long while. When it became nighttime, she found a clearing to rest in. As a Daiyoukai, she didn't need sleep as often as ningen or other lower youkai, but with all the events in her life, she felt as if she hadn't slept in ages. She had started a campfire while Inuyasha had insisted on going after food, saying something about it was part of her protection, but really, Kagome had assumed it was more of him wanting to feel all macho and whatnot.

Now the fire had died down to mere embers, with Kagome still staring into them. Inuyasha had chosen to bed down in the trees above her, while she leaned against the trunk of a tree. It didn't matter how tired she was, she simply could not sleep. There was too much on her mind.

With a small sigh, she thought of her brother, Souta. Her brother had never shown the tiniest bit of interest in becoming a ruler. He'd always been more into the art of war, always practicing fighting rather than studying the other lessons like her. He'd always had a rough side to her softer one, but he hadn't been completely uncaring. Just a typical boy wanting to be free of the royal restraints that forced him to be involved with politics and economics, instead of simply warfare.

He had tried, of course, but all he'd ever been good at was fighting. He hadn't been overly cruel, from what she could remember. Well, no more than all brothers and sons were: intentionally annoying and dedicated to vexing his sister and always getting into trouble. But he was kind and sincere, mostly.

She wondered if perhaps grief had taken him over the edge, transformed him into the iron-fisted ruler Kouga said he was. Even Sesshomaru, who she remembered often expressed how much a _strong male _needed to rule rather than a weak-minded female, thought her brother had gone overboard. And kamis know that if the almighty Sesshomaru thought _she_ would be better placed on the throne, then obviously something was seriously wrong.

With a heavy heart, she wondered if her brother would be reluctant to give up his position. If he ignored her and continued on the way he was. Then Kagome would be forced to challenge him. She'd have to hurt him, or worse. Kamis, would she be able to do it? Would she be strong enough to harm her little brother, her only true childhood friend other than Kouga?

"Can't sleep?" The voice from above her called out.

Kagome blinked to the here and now. That was something she would have to dwell on later. "_Nai_," she said softly. Wanting to get her mind off of her troubles, she tried for conversation. "Tell me, Inuyasha-san. What was it like growing up in the Western Palace?"

He sucked in a sharp breath. "I wouldn't know." His aura darkened.

"_Gomen nasai_! You don't have to tell me. I understand." She rushed to say. She hadn't known his life was that bad. To not have grown up in the place he was meant to?

But then sighed. "It's okay," he said softly. "Really, I wouldn't know. Or remember, in that case. I was little. I think my mother said I had seen ten summers when she got me back." He started from the beginning. "My father died the day I was born, you see. He died protecting my ningen mother, who had gone into an early labor, from the dragons who attacked her village. My mother's pain was so great that she left me at the Western Palace until she could get better, stronger. For herself, and for me." He sighed. "It was so long ago, I can hardly even remember. Sesshomaru and a woman, though I can't remember her face or her name for the life of me, took care of me. I think him and the woman were betrothed or something. He was always with her."

Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru was betrothed? He hadn't been so when she'd met him when they were young. And he hadn't been those times when they'd been forced to be in each other's presence, either during some kind of celebration, or when their fathers met at each other's palace and had brought them along. (Keito and Touga hadn't been much believers in arranged marriages, so they'd allowed their children to freely pick whomever they wanted when they were old enough.) Maybe it was after she was taken that he'd taken a fiancé? She hadn't even known he was even into girls like that, or anyone. He was so self-absorbed and arrogant.

And where was this onna now? Had she died, or left him, or something? Maybe that's why he was so cold.

"Anyways, I was ten summers old when I was given back to my mother. I assume it was because she was feeling well enough to take me back. My mother had grown older while I aged much slower than she, so I stayed with her until she...died." The last word came out a bit hoarse, and Kagome suddenly wanted to sooth him. "I was still so young then, only fifty-three summers. It was a ningen village where I didn't fit in. I was shunned by one and all, so all I had was my mother. But then she was gone... With nowhere else to go, I went back to the Western Palace. I wanted the comfort my brother had once provided for me. Needed it. But he, too, turned his back on me. Shunned me, told me I was a disgrace to the family. _'No weak halfbreed will ever be allowed in my home,'_ he'd said."

Inuyasha gave a bitter laugh. "I simply thought he was in a bad mood, and so I left him to his peace. I went to him time and time again, only to be rejected, ignored. But then the time came when I didn't go back to him. I finally took the hint. My brother, the last family I had left, didn't want me. I was hurt for a long time, but then I began to hate him. When I became old enough, he'd tried to kill me, and I him. It's been that way for years and years. Of course, he was always the superior, having been trained by the best. While I, a mere _halfbreed_, had to fend for myself pretty much my whole life."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, keeping tears at bay. His life had been just as brutal as hers. Worse, even. He never knew his father. His mother died when he was so young. His only other family turned his back on him. Kagome knew back then that hanyous weren't very well liked. A mixing of the species was looked down upon, disgraceful even. She knew that single-handedly. But even as ninety percent of Japan had hated her simply because of what she was, at least she'd had a few people who'd stayed by her side. She'd had a father, a mother, a brother, and a best friend, and even several servants inside the Northern Palace, to care for her, while poor Inuyasha had no one.

"I've noticed in recent years how Sesshomaru has tried to make amends with me," he continued, his voice sounding tired. "He stopped trying to kill me, and has even made some attempts at being brotherly in his own cold way. But after all those years, centuries, of his treating me the way he did, I just can't forgive him. I can't."

That last part, she knew, was spoken aloud to himself, so she didn't comment. She simply said, "_Arigatou_, Inuyasha-san. For sharing that with me."

She looked up and saw him blink down at her, as if surprised to see her. Had he been so caught up in his memories that he'd forgotten she was there?

With a "Hn," he went back to looking up at the stars. "Now will you tell me yours?"

"Tomorrow," she promised. After hearing his own, she figured it would be too much for either of them to bear if she told hers. "I would like to catch at least a few hours of sleep before the sun rises."

He grumbled disappointedly. "Fine."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, but she knew how futile the effort was. Sleep would not come for her tonight.

...

The days passed better than Kagome would have guessed. It's been little over a week since she'd left the Western Palace. She and her hanyou companion had crossed the south/west border yesterday. Continuing at the pace they were, they'd reach Totosai's cave in two days' time. If they ran without stopping, since conjuring up her demon cloud would take up even more of her sapped energy, they'd get there by midday tomorrow.

Inuyasha, despite all his grumbling and surly moods, was surprisingly a good traveling companion. They'd gotten to know each other a little better over they days. He wasn't much of a small talker, but he listened eagerly as Kagome began teaching him of what youkai ways she knew. When they came to rest at night, she'd show him great battle techniques in hand-to-hand combat, with a promise to teach him as well in swordplay. Though the hanyou was indeed quick to jump into battle without first studying his opponent, he did show potential to be a marvelous warrior. She had already begun thinking of giving him a role in her military once everything was said and done.

As they walked down a well-worn dirt path, Kagome was teaching him how to reign in his aura as best as he could. So far he, quite frankly, sucked at it. But with a little time and effort, he'd be able to accomplish it as well as any Daiyoukai.

Kagome looked over beyond the horizon and noticed the sun lowering in the sky. The pink, orange, and red rays coloring the sky was a breathtaking work of art. Sundown and sunrise had always been her favorite times of day. She loved the beauty of it.

"We should find somewhere to settle down for the night, Inuyasha." She'd stopped using an honorific after his name due to the friendly closeness they'd found. In some ways, regardless of how short a time she'd known him, she began to care for him. She even started to see him as a brother of sorts. A young, stubborn, headstrong brother. "The sun will be setting soon-"

Her words broke off as the hairs on her neck and arms began to stand on end. She tilted her head back and scented the air, her body going still at the scent.

"Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha demanded, sniffing the air as well, his triangular ears twitching rapidly. "I don't smell anything."

Kagome's body was rigid, her eyes narrowed. "Exactly." There was no scent. Where there had been the smells of nature in the chilly air, there was now nothing at all. Which could only mean one thing. "Dragons."

There was a hissing chuckle as a dozen dragons soon surrounded them, with another dozen hiding out near the trees. They were in their humanoid forms, dressed as soldiers. She and Inuyasha stood back to back, he with Tetsusaiga as his defense, and she with...well, nothing really. But she sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. One dragon before her, the one that appeared to be the leader, spoke to his brethren. "Kill them."

Kagome went still and brought up her claws, their tips glowing bright blue. "You may try," she growled.

The leader chuckled again, his slitted eyes roaming her slowly. "It is too bad the master wants you dead. You would have been quite delicious to enjoy." His forked tongue licked his lips hungrily.

Kagome suppressed a shudder of disgust and took on a battle stance, thankful that she'd still been wearing the fitted hakamas and shirt she'd worn when she left Sesshomaru's palace. "I'm sorry, but you're not exactly my type."

With another chuckle, the dragon lifted his arm, signaling his men to attack. A cold bead of sweat dripped from Kagome's temple as she waited until the first dragon got close enough to make her first move. Kamis, if she got out of this alive, she swore to add Sesshomaru to the top of her list of bastards to kill.

...

Kagome was thrown to the ground yet again. The sun had sank even lower in the sky, the moon already beginning its ascension. Progress was a slow bitch. After what seemed like hours, they'd only managed to kill four dragons, while injuring the others. And still the dragons came at them relentlessly. Each time Kagome managed to thwart one dragon, another attacked, and then another.

Inuyasha unleashed another Wind Scar attack, though the dragons managed to dodge it again. He was breathing heavily, swinging his sword this way and that trying to fend off the buggers. With twenty dragons left, Kagome feared it would be a long time before they defeated them all. That is, if they managed to stay alive. Kagome was bleeding from several different places on her body, and she was positive that the reason she was having trouble moving her left arm was because it was broken.

Even in beast mode it she seemed to barely be landing any type of blows to the dragons. These particular men were a lot faster and stronger than they should be. And why the hell were there so many? It seemed like they continued to pour out of nowhere.

She dodged the katana that had been swung at her head, which only left her vulnerable to block the one that sliced across her back. She gritted her teeth against the pain, and covered the dragons closest to her with her aura, before flaring her youkai. It didn't exactly harm them, just made them go weak for only a moment. It was all she needed to leap to her feet. She used her claws to stab a fist-sized hole through the nearest one's chest. His blood mingled with her own, making it burn like acid. But she ignored it.

An array of arrows were shot at her, and she used the dead body as a shield. When the archer ran out, she tossed the body at another dragon and used her poison whip to slice the archer in half.

She looked up to see Inuyasha thrown over her head. Before she knew it, she was on the ground with half a dozen men on her. Claws pierced through her skin, fangs bit into many spots on her body, and there was even a knife embedded in her shoulder.

She struggled to get them off of her even as she felt herself being bled out. Darkness crept into her vision and she knew it would soon be the end of her.

Her eyes flew wide. No! She thought viciously. She would not die like this. There was so much she still had to do. She would not die before she saw that bastard Naraku in his grave, or her lands prospering again.

She reached deep, deep inside herself for that frightening power she hadn't wanted to think about. She'd known it was there, but she hadn't tried to wield it. Now her life depended on it. Closing her eyes, she searched out the mysterious power. When she found it, a tiny ball of pink light lying in a dark abyss, she reached for it and held onto it, stroking it as it grew bigger and brighter. When it became too big for her to hold, she released it with a shout.

She watched as the men above her screamed in agony as the pink light scorched their skin, disintegrating them until there was nothing left of them, and then shot off into the sky. Kagome simply laid there, unable to move. Using that ball of light had taken nearly all her strength.

But she couldn't give up now. Just like she couldn't give up that night she'd finally escaped the dark castle. Too much, too many depended on her.

Slowly, agonizingly, she rolled over onto her belly, feeling her blood continue to seep from her body. Still, she pushed back the darkness in the corner of her eyes and pushed herself to her hands and knees. She forced her blurry vision to focus. Inuyasha had gotten shakily to his feet and was looking at her through a wide eye, since the other one was bruised shut. He didn't even seem to notice the large dragon sneaking behind him.

She reached her hand out and tried to warn him, but she had no voice. She watched with fearful wide eyes as the dragon got closer and closer. Inuyasha turned at the last minute, and took a step back. Before he could even reach for his fallen sword, the dragon attacked.

_ "Dragon strike!"_

Kagome watched as lightning in the form of a dragon shot through the sky and went straight for the dragon. She watched as it shred the tangible dragon to pieces before disappearing. Inuyasha, stunned, turned around and looked past Kagome. She slowly turned her head as well to see Sesshomaru standing over her, Tokijin held out with one hand. He had a hard look on his face, one that Kagome thought was worried fear, but couldn't be too certain. Especially since her vision was blurring again.

Beyond him she saw dozens of his men attacking the remaining dragons, much to her relief. She tried stand to her feet, not wanting to give in to the darkness that had returned. She heard the sound of a sword being sheathed. Her shaking arms gave out, and then she was falling back to the ground.

But she didn't hit it. Strong arms she distinctly remembered came around her and picked her up, gently holding her to a steely chest. Inhaling the masculine sandalwood scent she'd reluctantly missed, she could no longer fight back the overwhelming beast that was unconsciousness.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**FLASHBACK**

**_(Kagome and guards escorting Inuyasha to Izayoi)_**

_ The sun was beginning to set hours after Kagome and her guards left the castle. A little Inuyasha ran circles around Kagome, making her dizzy. He was a rather mercurial child. One moment he complained about being hungry. The next he was grumpy at having to walk for so long, despite the fact that Kagome and several of the men had offered to carry him more than once. Then he was bouncing with joy, wanting to play. Then he was melancholy for no reason whatsoever. Then he was hungry again._

_ In spite of the handful that he was, Kagome loved him regardless. She even hoped her own pup would end up like him, though the chances of that happening were quite slim. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly a ball of emotions like his younger brother, and Kagome had been forced to remain quite neutral emotion-wise on the outside. She suspected their pup would be quiet, but not shy. It would speak its mind when it pleased and not be daunted by anything. It would have its father's brooding and arrogant demeanor with its mother's compassion._

_ Kagome absently placed a hand on the small bump, something she'd grown accustomed to doing. Inuyasha noticed this, and stopped his running. He reached his little hands upward and placed them on her belly, gently stroking. "You pwomise to come get me when this wittle bugger is out of you?"_

_ Kagome let out a startled laugh. "I told you not to use that word, Yashi-kun. And, _hai_. When the time comes, only if it okay with your mother, I will send someone for you to meet your new niece or nephew."_

_ He nodded and laid his head on her stomach, walking backwards awkwardly. After a few moments, his head shot up and he gasped, a cute grin brightening his face. "I felt a pulse, ane-san!" His eyes became awed._

_ One of the men leading their entourage said they'd reach the interspecies village Izayoi said to meet in in less than an hour. Inuyasha cheered happily and began walking excitedly next to Kagome, his small hand in hers._

_ After a few minutes of listening to Inuyasha as he chattered away, something prickled at the base of Kagome's neck. She stopped suddenly, her instincts on high alert. The men surrounding her did the same, tensed for battle. She knew the prickling feeling all too well._

_ Danger was in the air._

_ One of the men gave an alarmed shout and before they knew it, they were under attack. Everything went by in a blur. Half of her men began to drop like flies. When only ten remained standing, their attackers stopped and Kagome could see what they were._

_ Dragons. Three of them, each forming a standing casually before the group. They were in human form, their bloodied weapons drawn before themselves._

_ Kagome felt her heart sink to her toes and began to break out cold sweat. Like inus, dragons were stronger and faster than most other youkai. Even without training they were mostly thus. Had she not been so terrified for Inuyasha, who was hiding behind her kimono, she was sure she could take each of them on singlehandedly. Especially since she had Rinkaiga, the powerful sword made from a great dragon's tooth her great-grandfather had killed ages ago._

_ "Well well, what have we here?" One of the dragons drawled, his voice hissing much like a snake's._

_ "Seems to me like soldiers from the west," another replied in the same hissing tone. His slitted eyes slid over to Kagome, roaming her face. He grinned maliciously. "Ah, the beautiful daughter of the north." He mock clasped his hands together in delight. "And Taisho's little halfbreed! What luck, huh, Shiki?"_

_ The last dragon snorted in agreement. Kagome swallowed thickly, but forced herself to remain calm. Being afraid would only appeal to the dragons, making their taunting and teasing worse. Instead, she glared at the dragons. "Each of you have just committed an unjust crime against the west, as well as the north. For that, you will be punished."_

_ The three dragons, idiots that they were, just laughed as if she'd just told them the funniest joke ever. "Ha!" The first dragon exclaimed, his eyes roaming her. "If not for the fact that our lord wants you dead I would have rather enjoyed you, milady."_

_ "You will bring no harm to Lady Kagome," one of her men growled, his hands tightening on his weapon._

_ Suddenly after a blur of movement, he fell to the ground, his head no long connected to his body. Inuyasha whimpered and Kagome bit back a gasp. She then looked back up to the dragon one had referred to as Shiki, just as he suddenly appeared back in his spot, his sword dripping blood._

_ Kamis, he moved just as fast as Kouga! And Kouga was damn near one of the fastest beings she'd ever seen._

_ One of the other dragons chuckled while shaking his head. "Your bloodlust truly is getting out of hand, Shiki." Shiki just shrugged. The other looked back up with a wide grin. "Oh well! Let us get this over with, then, shall we?"_

_ Kagome unsheathed Rinkaiga. The normal looking katana transformed into a blade that was as long as her leg and as thick as her head with a curved tip. __***(yes, it does resemble Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga)***__ The dragons' eyes widened in disbelief, but then raised their own weapons._

_ And then they attacked. With one hand wielding her weapon and the other keeping Inuyasha behind her, she fought against one of the dragons as they cut down another two men. After a while, one of the dragons was slain, which only infuriated the other two. Shiki began to transform into his true dragon form, which was about the same size and height of a full Inu in dog form. Two of her Inu soldiers did likewise, and fought him off. Meanwhile, Kagome and had only two others to help her. They were badly injured and were thrown away, leaving Kagome to herself for a while. She managed to sever an arm and land an almost killing blow that he blocked at the last moment._

_ The dragon briefly backed away, and when Kagome made to charge him, he transformed. Kagome was about to unleash an attack from her sword, but then the dragon began to run off to the side. Kagome briefly glanced over and realized in horror that he was going for Inuyasha, who had run off to hide behind a tree. Kagome ran towards the dragon and caught his tail in her free hand, halting his progress. He turned and snapped his mighty sharp teeth at her. She blocked with her sword._

_ As his big teeth warred with her equally big weapon, large blurs of light blue and orange came by. She briefly realized that they were the two inus that had fought off the other dragon. One rammed into the dragon, making her lose her grip on her weapon, while the other pounced on it, using his teeth to rip out his throat. At the momentary break, Kagome caught her breath but then went still again._

_ The Shiki dragon had gotten to its feet and was running at a fast pace, but not at her. He, too, was going for Inuyasha. Kagome didn't have time to look around for her sword. The dragon was way, way too fast. She allowed tears to fall as she darted forward as fast as she could. She knew what she had to do. She knew her quick decision would ultimately destroy her in the worst way possible, but she'd be damned if she sat by and allowed Inuyasha, a mere child, be killed when she knew she could have prevented it._

_ "Inuyasha, move!" She yelled._

_He darted to the side, but was quite fast enough. She sobbed and leapt in front of the dragon, just as it would have reached where Inuyasha had just been. The dragon, unable to stop its fast speed in time. When it did, it had already gone headfirst through several trees, which meant Kagome had as well. Clinging weakly to its snout, the dragon reared up and tossed its head back, throwing Kagome off of it. She broke through several more trees before hitting one hard enough to stop her soaring. With a pained grunt, she fell to the forest floor._

_ She weakly held herself up on her forearms. A pain not from her battered back or head came from within her, and with a wracked sound of despair, she slumped to the ground. She turned on her side and wrapped her arms around her stomach, sobbing with everything in her. _

_..._

_ Two days. It's been two days since she'd been brought back to the Western Palace. Sesshomaru hadn't yet come see her. She knew he was torn just as she, had felt his pain when he'd howled the other night and when his heartfelt saddened aura had filled the castle, along with hers. Kagome had cried and cried every moment she'd been awake. She'd even cried in her sleep. The loss of her pup had crushed something within her._

_ Now laying awake in the infirmary with two of the four brave, surviving soldiers in the middle of the night, she continued to weep silently. Beneath the thin white blanket covering her, but providing no warmth whatsoever, she rubbed a hand over her flattened stomach, the visible proof of her now empty womb._

_ She began to cry even harder at the reminder._

_ An aura that was both furious and deeply sorrowful washed over her, and she turned her head slightly to see Sesshomaru kneeling down beside her. Well, she could really see him that well through her tears, but she knew it was him._

_ "Sesshomaru," she whispered brokenly._

_ He reached out a hand and gently stroked her cheek with a claw._

_ "Our pup-"_

_ "Is dead," he completed in a flat tone._

_ More tears filled her eyes and she closed them. "_Gomen_-"_

_ "No, you are not sorry."_

_ Her eyes flew wide open in shock. "What-"_

_ "This is all your fault. I told you we should wait until I was free to escort you. You insisted on going. If not for that, our pup will still be growing inside of you."_

_ "Sessho-" her voice broke._

_ "I told you that if anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself. I lied." His bleak expression turned into a hateful glare. She gasped in pain felt his poison-tipped claw scratch her cheek, making blood well. "You killed our pup. It is you I will never forgive. Neither you, nor that halfbreed."_

_ His words cut her worse than any blade could have. Without another word, he rose gracefully to his feet and left her where she lay, calling out to him._

**END FLASHBACK**

With a gasp, Kagome's eyes flew wide and she stared up at the wooden ceiling above her. Then the ceiling became blurred as her eyes teared. Mere tears were accompanied by hiccoughs, and then sobs. She remembered perfectly now.

Everything was her fault. The reason Sesshomaru was so cold. The reason why he hated her so much. The reason why he and Inuyasha had never been able to form a brotherly bond. The reason Inuyasha had suffered so miserably over the centuries. It was all because of her.

She wept for them. And for the loss of the unborn child she'd had to give up to save Inuyasha. That choice had cost both of them so much pain and anguish. What was even worse was that she'd gotten to be free of the pain and guilt for three centuries, while they'd had to live with it.

Kagome threw an arm over her eyes and placed the other hand, the one that belonged to her healing broken arm, over her flat belly. A hand touched the one that lay across her stomach. She ignored it, continuing to cry at the fresh pain that washed over her.

"Kagome," she heard Inuyasha's soft voice. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head. No she was not alright. Her life was one big mess, one she was even sure she could clean. Ever since she'd been born it had been this way. She'd never been able to get a full grasp on her life. And when she thought she had, the kamis would simply yank the reins from her. "I'm so...so sorry."

"It's okay, Kagome. You fought the best you could. It-"

"Nai!" She cut him off. She moved her arm from her eyes and peered at him blearily. "It's my fault you suffered all these years. Why Sesshomaru turned his back on you. It's my fault. I'm sorry!"

She saw Inuyasha rear back in confusion. "What are you-"

"I was the woman Sesshomaru was betrothed to," she wailed. "I was carrying his pup. I ignored his wishes and escorted you to your mother that day. We were attacked and..." She swallowed thickly, closing her eyes tightly, though hot tears continued to fall. "One of the dragons were going after you. I jumped in the way, and my unborn pup was killed." She sobbed again. "Because of that, Sesshomaru hates you. I'm so damn sorry!"

Inuyasha's hand, where it had been stroking hers in comfort, froze. When he spoke, his voice sounded broken. "You... You gave up your child's life...and my brother's love for you...for me?" Kagome nodded. "Why?"

She sniffed. "You were so young. So innocent. I couldn't just allow you to be killed." Her voice cracked. "I loved Sesshomaru and my pup so much. I knew how much it would kill me afterwards, what it would do to our relationship. But you did not deserve to die. I could accept living the rest of my life in sorrow. I could accept knowing that Sesshomaru would despise me, as long as I knew you two had each other. I figured if nothing, Sesshomaru would at least still have you. After all, you were the last of his family left..." She trailed off. Kamis, she'd been so wrong.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. His hand on hers tightened painfully, but Kagome didn't pull away. She looked at him through a teary gaze, her body shuddering. He wore only red hakamas, his bare torso wrapped in bandaging. His swollen eye had gone down, but there were still cuts and bruises covering him. Kagome suspected she looked no better.

He looked to be at a cross with his emotions. Anger and sorrow warred with each other. It was clear to see on his face. "Your decision backfired," he said bitterly.

Kagome's heart gave a painful squeeze. "_Hai_," she whispered.

He looked at her, his golden eyes ablaze with emotion. "All these years I've been a vagabond. The reason my brother and I have never gotten along, the reason I had suffered so much...is because of you?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. "_Hai_," she rasped.

"All because you saved me as a kid?"

Kagome's heart felt heavy. "_Hai_. Everything -the reason Sesshomaru is the way he is, the reason you were forced into the life you lived- is all my fault. I cannot apologize enough times."

"You don't need to." Kagome looked up at him and saw his eyes oddly warm. "Not to me, anyway." He sighed heavily and loosened his grip on her hand. "I see that had I died or not, either outcome would have been tragic for either of us. I forgive you, Kagome."

Kagome's mouth opened slightly. She watched as Inuyasha lay his head on her stomach, watching her, and was reminding of many times when he was much younger he'd done the same thing. More tears fell. "Yashi-kun," she whimpered, squeezing his hand.

He smiled softly, his eyes warming. "Ane-san."

...

Standing just outside the door of the infirmary of the youkai village that had been closest the fighting scene, Sesshomaru watched the interaction with mixed feelings. Hearing her relay her side of the story had shaken him, brought back feelings he'd long ago buried.

He'd hated her and his brother for so long. He'd blamed them both for the death of his pup. For endless years he'd despised his brother, wanting to kill him in retaliation for his pup that would never get the chance to live. Kagome hadn't been around, so all his anger and hate and anguish had been directed at his brother. His brother who'd undeservingly suffered a life far worse than he.

He hadn't wanted anything to do with Inuyasha. Just looking at him had been a painful reminder of all that he'd lost. He'd known it was not the hanyou's fault he'd lost his pup, nor was it Kagome's. It was his own. Had he been more firm in telling them to wait, they would have never been ambushed that day. His pup would still be alive, he'd have mated and continued to live happily with Kagome, and he'd have given his brother the life he deserved, given him a place in the world. Yet, he'd needed someone other than himself to blame. Kagome had been enough until she went missing. All that had been left was his younger brother.

But it had been centuries. He still loved his brother in his own way. And he wanted him to be apart of his life here in the Western Palace. He wanted the connection he'd severed all those years ago. He'd tried to get it back, but he feared he'd pushed the hanyou too far. Maybe now with Kagome around things would be different...

And Kagome. He still had mixed feelings on her giving up their pup. He hated the fact that he'd failed to do his duty, to protect his family. He understood why she did what she did, but the pain was still too raw to simply ignore. Oh, he wanted her in his life still, too. Her nearly getting killed the other day had proved that his old feelings for her had not yet vanished completely. But he knew she had too much on her plate at the moment. He could sense her weariness as if it were his own, could sense her stress as she struggled with everything that was happening so suddenly.

So he'd give her some time. And maybe, just maybe after everything was said and done, such as the looming danger that will soon appear and she was placed on the throne, making sure everything was back in order, he'd try to build the relationship they once had.

**a/n: okay, so there it is. I rather like the ending of Kagome and Inuyasha's scene. It was pretty cute. And as you can see, Sesshomaru is perhaps beginning to let his icy heart thaw out. Meaning, maybe later on he won't be so... Sesshomaru-y... But, alas, my dear readers, the danger is far from over! **cheesy ending? A bit dramatic?...nah!**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"Alright, old lady, take your time."

Kagome glared at the owner of the hands that guided her, making sure her healing legs didn't give out. Inuyasha ducked under the fist she threw at him, grinning. "I'm joking!"

Kagome turned her back on him, focusing on taking one step at a time. It's been another week since the battle with the dragons, and Kagome had been bed-ridden. When the dragons had bitten her, they'd infused her with their poison. Their's mixed with her own had sickened her and left her weak, and slowed her healing process. Sesshomaru and his men had stayed in the village, scouring the surrounding areas for more dragons.

Inuyasha had stayed by her side as often as he could. If not him then Kazu or Kouga. Kouga and his men that had come to the Western Palace had come along since they were heading back to the Southern Palace anyways. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Sesshomaru hadn't come to see her. Not that she expected him to. Not after what he'd said to her. She suspected he was simply avoiding her if it could be helped.

With the worst of the poison out of her system, Kagome had finally been strong enough to stand yesterday morning, though with some help. Now she was testing her legs by walking around. That's what she told the others, at least. In truth, she was tired of sitting around in the same room for so long. She was glad to be outside in the open.

With Inuyasha's hand on her elbow to steady her, she walked past several vendors, admiring each of the items they were selling. When a particular stall selling many different types of objects caught her eye, she stopped at it. The demoness behind the stall smiled kindly at her. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I am only looking at the moment."

The onna nodded, then went to the back of the stall, clearly trusting them not to steal anything. Kagome looked around at the many different items on display. It ranged from everything from pieces of jewelry to food stuff. She turned at the sound of a mewl, her eyes widening on a gasp.

Under the table in a large box was a fire neko. She was tan with the bottom of her paws black, as well as the tips of her ears and twin tails. She mewled again, looking up at Kagome with sparkling bright eyes.

"Awwwww!" She crooned, as only a woman seeing something so cute could. "Look Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's a cat."

"It's adorable!" Slowly, she bent down to pet the creature between its ears. With another mewl, it leapt up Kagome's arm and onto her shoulder, nuzzling Kagome's neck.

"Shoo shoo," Inuyasha said, trying to get the neko away without touching it. Probably his inner Inu disliking it. "You're going to make her shoulder hurt worse."

The neko hissed at Inuyasha. With a yelp, he fell backwards, glaring at the cat, who resumed its purring on Kagome. Kagome laughed. "It's fine, Inuyasha. She's very light."

"A hellcat is what she is," Inuyasha grumbled, warily getting back to his feet.

Kagome turned back to the vendor as she reappeared from the back. Her eyes widened. "Oh! I see you've met Kirara. She was the runt of the litter. No one would take her."

"I see why," Inuyasha muttered, eyeing the cat when it hissed at him again.

"Kirara and her brothers are fire nekos," the woman continued. "Very good battle partners. They have fought alongside some of the greatest Daiyoukai in Japan's history."

Kagome smiled and rubbed her face against the neko. She remembered Sango, who she'd also befriended at the Western Palace, going all starry eyed in amazement as she'd told Kagome about them. She also remember the former taijiya saying she would give an arm to have one. Kagome thought this would be a wonderful gift for her friend.

"How much do you want for her?" Kagome found herself asking, though she had no money. The onna gave a hefty price and Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Inuyasha began sputtering. With a frown Kagome picked the neko off her shoulder, looking it in its big eyes. "I'm sorry, Kirara. Looks like I can't take you home with me." Not that she really had a home, either.

The neko mewled sadly, trying to climb back onto Kagome's shoulder. She looked at the onna. "Is there anything I can trade with you in return?"

The woman shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I already had to lower her price since she was the smallest. Times are hard these day."

Lower the price already? How much did she cost in the first damn place? Actually, Kagome didn't even want to know.

"I'll be happy to buy the neko for you, milady."

Kagome turned with wide eyes as Kazu came to stand next to her, gently scratching the neko behind her ears. "You will?"

He smiled. "_Hai_. But it'll cost you."

Kagome raised a skeptical brow. "What do you want?"

He had a mischievous glint in his eye. "A kiss from the fair lady."

"A kiss?"

"_Hai_. Just a simple kiss."

Kagome thought it over. "You don't have to. She's really expensive."

His lids lowered a bit. "She'll be worth it."

Behind her Inuyasha was grumbling about getting a room, to which Kagome ignored. "Okay," she said to Kazu.

His smile widened. He pulled out a bag of coins and handed a few to the woman, who grinned happily.

"Come again soon!"

Kirara went back to her spot on the crook of Kagome's neck. When she was far enough away from the stall, she muttered, "Not." Kazu laughed. "Thanks again, Kazu-san."

"It's not a problem, milady."

Kagome nodded. "So, this kiss..."

His ever-present grin returned. "As much as I am dying to feel your lips right now, milady, I respect your reputation. How about tonight when come to visit you in your healing room?"

Kagome shrugged. "_Hai_."

Smiling like he'd just been handed a pot of gold, he reached down to kiss her hand, then walked off. As soon as he left, Inuyasha slid right back into step with her. "I'd beat him to the ground if I weren't still recovering."

Kagome let out a bursting laugh, then slapped a hand over her mouth. They both knew very well he was fully recovered from the battle. "Is that my Yashi-kun looking out for me?"

She giggled at his blush. He hated when she called him that, yet at the same time she knew he secretly adored it since it was what she used to call him. "Duh." He looked up with a grimace. "Uh oh."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Doesn't look like brother dearest is too happy with you right now."

Kagome looked around. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru, who glowered at her from across the road that ran through the village.

"He'll be okay."

...

Later that night, after Kouga and Inuyasha's visitations were over, Kazu came to see her. He smiled warmly and knelt beside her futon. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sickly. It's around this time and in the morning when the nausea is worst."

He feigned a disgusted look. "Just don't spill your stomach on me. I am, after all, wearing white."

Kagome laughed softly, swatting him on the knee. "I hear it is erotic to the male species."

He chuckled. "Not this male." He looked her over. "You're wounds are healing quite nicely considering how much dragon poison you had in you."

Kagome lifted her bare arm. Though her black shirt and hakamas, after having been sewn back together earlier in the week, were quite comfortable, she continued to wear a thick sleeping yukata at night since the temperatures were continuing to drop with the season change. Kazu was correct. Her wounds were healing very well. Where her arm had been covered in slices from wrist to elbow, all there was now were a few light bruises and scratches that were fading away. All she had to do was finish puking the remaining poison out of her system and she'd be good.

Kazu took her lifted arm in his hands, lightly trailing his fingers across the twin stripes. Kagome shuddered in delight. He looked up at her with raised brows. "Feels good, does it?"

"You know it does."

He grinned and stroked her stripes again. A small purr escaped her and she was thankful they were the only two in the infirmary room. He traced the lines to where they disappeared on her forearm, then took her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles softly.

"Kazu," she whispered.

His gray eyes lifted to hers. For once he wasn't smiling. "I wish you were not still recovering," he murmured, trailing his lips down her hand and to her wrist. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath at the pleasure of his tongue sliding along her stripes. It felt as if it were sliding along another place entirely.

He pulled away, still holding her hand. When he looked into her eyes, he smiled. "I'm ready for my kiss now, milady."

He leaned forward until his face loomed over hers. Slowly, he brought his lips down to hers.

When they'd made their deal earlier, Kagome had assumed it would be a quick, chaste peck on the cheek or lips. Not this deep, slow lip lock. Not that she minded, really. It was nice.

Kazu's soft lips pulled back slightly, then came down again and again. Kagome nipped his bottom lip and he gasped. Smiling, she licked his lip. He made a low noise, something between a moan and a growl. This time when he kissed her, it was more demanding. Kagome slid her hand from his and placed it on the back of his head, running her fingers through his soft hair. His own hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb swiping over one of her marks. Kagome let out a gasp this time. Kazu then slid his tongue in her mouth, his mingling with hers.

As the kiss deepened, Kagome slid over a bit to make room for Kazu as he slid under the thick sheet with her. He lay slightly over her, his hand trailing up and down her side before cupping her hip.

Kagome could hardly believe this was happening. Not with Kazu. Sure, she'd thought about it once or twice, and had wondered what it would be like with him, but those had only been a part of her imagination. And before she'd realized she'd once been involved with Sesshomaru.

Not that it mattered. She was a free, grown onna. There was no longer anything of the sort between her and Sesshomaru. He'd made that abundantly clear, hadn't he? Besides, hadn't she thought that if there was anyone she would mate, it would be someone like Kazu? She liked him. She liked what was happening. Besides, who said anything about mating? This was simply a male and female indulging in what nature intended.

And why was she thinking anything now anyway? She should be focusing on-

"Mmmm," she moaned softly when Kazu's lips trailed down to her neck. He used his fangs to lightly scrape them down her neck, before licking a trail back up. Kagome sighed softly, her hands smoothing down his back. He pushed her yukata up some and moved fully between her legs. His calloused hands gently rubbed up and down her thighs while his lips, teeth, and tongue worked wonders on her neck. When he nipped her, Kagome's hips bucked against his own.

He groaned and gripped her hips. When he pulled his head back to look down at her, Kagome saw his fangs had grown longer. His passion-glazed eyes roamed her hungrily.

A furious growl sounded a split second before Kazu was thrown off of her. Kagome blinked and bolted out of her futon when Sesshomaru's fist met Kazu's cheek, sending him stumbling backwards. He'd barely straightened when Sesshomaru had him by the neck, forcing him into the wall.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Kagome cried, her claws digging into his arm. "What are you doing?"

He snarled at her, his red eyes glaring at her, and then Kazu. Kazu, knowing better to fight back against his lord, simply sat there. She watched as Sesshomaru's claws pricked the skin at his neck, making him bleed.

"Stop it! You're hurting him! You're-" Kagome released him and darted over to the wooden bucket beside her futon. She knelt down and heaved whatever contents were in her stomach.

She heard Sesshomaru's growl. "Leave us," he snarled at Kazu. Kagome looked up slightly to see Kazu's brief hesitation, as if afraid to leave her alone with his angry lord, before giving a bow and exiting the room.

Kagome felt another wave of nausea and heaved two more times before slumping over. Sesshomaru had come behind her to hold her hair back, the gesture oddly intimate. When the nausea passed over, she crawled onto her futon, but didn't lay down. Instead she glared up at Sesshomaru, as he did likewise.

"Hear me, and hear me well, Kagome," he growled. "I am willing to assist you on your quest to overthrow your brother. Especially since I am positive we will need each other's combined forces to take on the east. However, under no circumstances with I allow you to invite any of my men into your bed. If you have needs or simply desire someone to warm your sheets, then you will find it elsewhere. Not with them. Do you understand me?"

Kagome stared up at him in disbelief. Did he hate her so much that he was really denying her what was only natural for inus? Well, of course he did. She did, after all, kill their pup. She snapped her mouth shut. "Fine."

He quirked a brow. "Fine?"

"Fine," she growled. "I doubt it would be so hard to find another male who doesn't belong to you."

His other brow rose before slamming back down in a scowl. "_Shofu_," he snarled, then turned and strolled out of the infirmary.

Not for the first time, he'd walked all over her heart. Not that she'd opened it to him just now. She supposed since they shared a brief past together she still had some feelings left over. That must be why she obviously couldn't get over him. Why she wanted to cry every single time he walked out on her like he did. After calling her a whore.

Instead of crying, however, she pulled the bucket over to her and lost the rest of whatever was left in her stomach.

...

Two mornings later Kagome's stomach still refused to hold down her food. There wasn't a single ounce of dragon poison left in her, the villager's healer, an elderly youkai, had said. No, the reason she was still having bouts of nausea was something else entirely.

She was pregnant.

**a/n: say whaaaaat? This can't be good... Or could it? Probably not... Guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh? Hahaha!**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 21:

Kagome was miserable. Thoroughly, utterly, completely, one hundred percent miserable. And not just because she was feeling nauseous after riding AhUn for hours. No, it was because her being pregnant weighed her down even more than her other problems. The kamis truly were sick minded. Just like she really was cursed.

She had mixed feelings about having another fetus growing in her womb. And at the worst possible times! There was no telling how close danger lurked, or where. She didn't yet have a sturdy home in which to raise her child. Even if her brother simply scooted over and allowed her to take her place on the throne, there was still the matter of cleaning up his mess and preparing for what could be a great war.

She supposed her one and only saving grace to that matter was that Inu pups were only carried for no more than a few months. Which made the fact that the Inu population wasn't as large as it should be surprising.

What would Sesshomaru think of learning she was, yet again, carrying his pup? Thankfully the healer back at the village had sworn not to tell anyone, Sesshomaru especially. She wish she knew what he was thinking sometimes. That way it would be easier to communicate with him. Would he demand she kill the fetus while it was still fresh? Would he declare he wanted nothing to do with it?

Even as she asked herself those questions, she knew the answer was no. Despite his coldness, he was nothing if not honorable. He'd take care of his pup because it was his duty. But would he love it? As much as she wanted her baby to grow up having both its parents, under no circumstances did she want it to grow having only one parent loving it unconditionally.

Would he claim the baby wasn't even his? That question gave Kagome pause. He already thought she was a whore. He'd already said as much. Kagome knew without a doubt the pup was his. It couldn't be Naraku's. she would have already began showing if that were the case. Besides, in the entire time frame of three centuries he'd not once managed to impregnate her, thank the kamis. And she sure as hell hadn't yet shared her bed with another.

Kagome thought of her own self. She'd lost one pup already. What if she lost this one? She'd loved her other pup, and already she loved this one. But what if she failed to protect this one? Would she be able to get over the pain? She hadn't even gotten over the other one. Well, to be fair, she'd missed out on three centuries' worth of grief.

As if sensing her distress, Kirara, perched on her shoulder, mewled softly and nuzzled Kagome's cheek. With a sigh, Kagome stroked the neko between its ears.

_'What am I going to do?'_ Kagome wailed inside her head, needing some form of guidance.

**_ 'Tell him,'_** her beast replied, sounding as tired as she felt.

_ 'I will... Soon.'_ The time wasn't right. Hell, the time would probably never be right. Probably not until it was too late.

Her beast grumbled inside her head, then back to lying quietly in the back of her mind. What help! Kagome worried her bottom lip. She didn't like sharing her problems with others, mostly because they were her own. But she feared she'd explode any moment now if she kept it all bottled up inside. Plus, having as much stress as she had at the moment couldn't be good for the baby.

Kagome wished like hell Sango was here at the moment. She needed the companionship, the comfort of another female. Kouga had been her best friend for ages, yet he would not always be around when she needed him. He did, after all, live in the south. All the way across the country of Japan. He had his own problems to worry about. Inuyasha, bless his heart, would probably end up loosing his mind, or try to kill his brother, breaking the very fragile bond they'd formed over the week. And Kazu... Ever since Sesshomaru had stopped whatever was about to happen three nights ago, he hadn't spoken to her. Hadn't even looked at her. Kagome worried that maybe he was ashamed of what had happened, or if fear of his lord kept him from seeking her out.

A feeling that was becoming annoyingly familiar to Kagome washed over her. She patted AhUn, the only dragon she'd ever consider a friend, between their necks. Knowing the signal for what it was, they stopped and allowed her to slide off of them. Kagome darted into the trees on the side of the road, pulled her hakamas down, squatted, and let loose with a satisfied, "Ahhhh."

When she was done, she returned to the large group who'd stopped to wait for her. Sesshomaru had forced her to ride AhUn the whole time since she was so 'sick', which meant she rode behind him and his soldiers. Kouga and his own men brought up the rear, which put her in between the two groups. Each time one of her urges came over her, which felt like a hundred times already, they'd been forced to stop and wait on her, while Sesshomaru's men continued on.

Kouga stood next to AhUn with a worried expression on his face. "Kagome, that's the third time this hour. Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded and murmured something about a tiny bit of dragon poison lingering in her body somewhere. Kagome frowned and helped her to re-saddle. Once situated, they continued on, Kouga walking next to her where she sat. "The dragon poison made you sick, I know, but after all this time it shouldn't be making you pee as much as you do. Even a tiny bit. If anything..." Kouga trailed off, his brow furrowing.

"Kagome... Are you...?"

Kagome continued to look straight ahead at the setting sun, pretending not to hear him. But her heated face gave her away.

Kouga sucked in a sharp breath. "You are, aren't you?" His voice lowered so only she could hear. Well, so could AhUn and Kirara, but she didn't think they would tell Sesshomaru. "Is it Sesshomaru?"

Kagome closed her eyes, her stress growing heavier and heavier by the minute. So much for keeping it a secret. She should have known Kouga, if no one else, would have figured it out. "_Hai_," she breathed.

Kouga released a loud breath. "_Kamis_." He rubbed his neck as if HE were the one needing stress relief. "Does he know?"

Kagome reached a hand up rubbed her eyes. "_Nai_. And I plan to keep it that way, Kouga," she said, peering down at him with a lazy glare. "There is so much going on at once. Too much for me to handle altogether. I'll tell him when the time is right."

"What if the time isn't right? What if you don't get the chance to tell him, and he finds out on his own?"

"I don't know," she snapped, then winced. "Sorry. It's just... I don't know, Kouga. I really don't."

Kouga peered up at her with a soft gaze. "You should not worry yourself so much, Kagome. It's not good for the baby."

Kagome released a humorless laugh. Her thoughts exactly. "All I've ever done is worry, Kouga. I don't know how to _not_ worry. There is so much that I have to do, so many things I have to set and fix and accomplish, with limited time to do it." Her voice dropped. "Everything is falling into place at the _wrong_ time. Everything's so jumbled up I can hardly tell what's what. Each time I manage to sort one thing out, two more problems are thrown in. It just...too much." She wiped at the annoying tear that slipped from her eye, and then its stupid brothers and sisters. "Kamis, I don't know if I can make it through this," she whispered.

Kouga hopped onto AhUn's back behind her, much to their annoyance. His arms slid around her, forcing her to lean into his chest. "Hey, hey," he soothed, running his hands up and down her arm and back. "It's alright. Everything's going to be okay."

Kagome sniffed. "That's the thing, Kouga. Everything's _not_ going to be okay. I'm not sure how much more of this I can stand. I can just see all those people's faces laughing at me, just waiting for me to fail. And the sad thing is, a part of me is right there with them."

Kouga simply held her against him, his cold metal chest piece pressing against her cheek. "You are not going to fail, Kagome. You know how I know that? It's because you're a fighter. You've always been a fighter. Those people, they've done nothing but mock you and criticize you your whole life, and now they need you. You've always went up against them with your head high and back straight. You never once allowed them to break your spirit. You've always been strong, Kagome. Always pushed yourself further than anyone could have gone, always showed no fear when faced against the world. Nothing has ever kept Kagome Higurashi down. Pushed her down, _hai_. Stomped on her and kicked her around, _hai_. But never, never kept her down. That's how come I know everything is going to be okay, Kagome. Because no matter what the struggle was, you've always pushed through. You've always figured things out. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, or fun, or quick-like. But knots will soon begin to untie themselves, Kagome, simply because you've willed them to.

"And when and if you do fall, you have others to pick you up. Me. Inuyasha. These men behind me, as well as in front of me. Sesshomaru, believe it or not." Kirara mewled loudly and licked Kagome's cheek. Kouga chuckled. "And Kirara, as well. You're not alone in this, Kagome. We're all here to back you up."

Kagome gave another sniff and wiped her eyes. She felt lighter. The weight was still there, but it was far more bearable than it had been just moments ago. She looked up at Kouga with a smile. "Arigatou." She didn't know why she'd thought to keep her burdens from him. He'd always known exactly what to say to her, how to make her feel better when even her father could not.

He gave a dip of his head. He squeezed her briefly before sliding back off of AhUn.

With a slightly lighter heart, Kagome looked forward. She was a fighter. She wasn't alone. Everything was going to be okay.

...

Everything was NOT okay!

Hands folded across her chest indignantly, Kagome glared up at Sesshomaru. He stood across from her, casually leering back at her. "I don't have to use it right now," she said.

"I am growing tired of my men having to stop every ten minutes so you can release your bladder. Get it all out of you right now."

"It's not my fault I have to pee all the time! When you got to go, _go_."

"Unless going means taking up time we do not have to lose."

Kagome saw the meaning of his words. Really, she knew her continuous need to go was costing them time, but it couldn't be helped. "No one has asked you to stop. And I don't need to travel with you anymore. Nearly all the poison is out of me, so I'm a lot better now."

His nose twitched and his eyebrows became a scowl. Clearly he scented her lie. "That does not mean you would be better off on your own traveling to Totosai's. That battle with the dragons has proved that."

"_Hai_, but he is only a few hours away from here. Once my Rinkaiga is returned to me, I will be able to take on however many dragons dare to attack me." Another slight lie. With the dragons as strong and fast as the others had been, it would be hard for her to battle them in her state. Baby and all. "Besides, Totosai's cave is to the east of the Southern Palace. We are bound to part ways."

His eyes narrowed. "You seem awfully eager to be rid of us."

Kagome turned to hide the flush she could prevent from entering her cheeks. Dammit, this was going harder than she'd expected. When she'd first told him she would be going in the opposite direction as he and the others, he'd simply ignored her, saying she was not leaving his sight. Something about the north and the impending war needing her, or something.

"What kind of ruler would I be if I cannot take care of myself?" She muttered. "A ruler is supposed to have have others depend on her, not the other way around."

"That may be true, but a ruler must also be smart enough to know that he or she cannot fight every battle alone. That even the strongest of rulers need to know when to accept the hand that is being given to them."

Kagome gave a long-suffering sigh, then turned to face him. "Fine. But I am going to Totosai's." She held up a halting hand at his protest. "But if it is to your approval, I will take Inuyasha and some of your men with me while you continue on the Southern Palace."

He gave her a hard look, as if he wanted to refuse. Kagome continued, "After all, that is why you are here in the first place, right? Other than to come find me, you were also going to discuss something with the southern lord?"

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. "Very well," he murmured. "We will reach the splitting of the road soon. Since Totosai's cave is but a few hours away, there should be no reason why you are not back before midday tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. Then they went back to join the men.

But not before Kagome went behind a tree and released her bladder.

Then again, maybe Kouga was right after all. Everything was okay. For now.

...

They reached the splitting of the road around noon. It was literally a split in the road. Where they'd been walking on one big dirt path, it now split into two. One to the east and one to the west. Kagome, along with Inuyasha and a select few of Sesshomaru's men -discluding the solemn Kazu, of course- would be traveling east while the rest would traveling west. Kouga hugged Kagome, even though they would be meeting up at the Southern Palace tomorrow.

After planting a brotherly kiss on her cheek, he turned away and followed his men and Sesshomaru's on the western road. The men that would be traveling with her had walked a bit up the eastern road, giving her some privacy to say temporary goodbyes. Now it was just her and Sesshomaru.

Talk about awkward. They weren't friends, and at the moment they were just a tiny bit above enemies. No reason to stay and chat.

Kagome gave a respectful bow, winced at the pain in her stomach, and turned to walk away.

"Stop."

Kagome tensed and looked over her shoulder at him. "_Hai_?"

He was frowning at her. "What was that?" He half-asked, half-demanded.

Kagome hesitated. "What was what?" She asked sweetly. Dammit, why was she so horrible at lying? It had always been like that, even when she didn't have her memories.

He scowled and looked pointedly at her stomach. "Are you hurt still? Does the poison..." He broke off with a disbelieving look on his face.

Kagome gulped and gave a squeak of protest when he was suddenly on a knee before her, his nose pressed into her belly. He froze, then slowly rose to his feet, a thunderous glare on his face.

Kagome took a wary step back, her hand pressed protectively to her stomach. "What..." But it was too late. He knew. Oh, kamis, he knew. The look on his face said it all.

He took an angry step towards her, which made Kagome take another step back. His aura was crackling with his rage. Kagome felt all the blood leave her face and broke out in cold sweat. "Now, Sesshomaru," she said thickly. "Don't look at me like that."

"Who's is it?" He demanded quietly. When she didn't answer immediately, he snapped, "Who?"

Kagome winced and took another step back, her arms now covering her stomach, afraid he might lose his temper. "Yours," she said quietly. Kamis, the things Naraku had done and shown to her hadn't been as terrifying as Sesshomaru was now.

He looked as if she'd just punched him in the gut, the air leaving his lungs. "How long have you known?"

Kagome's eyes darted away, then she forced them to meet his. "Since we left the village."

He drew in a shaky breath, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "You are carrying my pup, again, and all this time...yet you didn't think to tell me?" He said through clenched teeth.

Kagome took another step back. "I was going to tell you... I just didn't know how."

His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "And you were planning on parting ways, with my pup, knowing of all the possible dangers simply waiting to get you?"

Kagome swallowed past the lump in her throat. She'd known he'd be mad when he found out, but not _this_ mad. Kamis, her legs were shaking she was so scared. "It's just a day," she said weakly.

"It was just a day the first time you carried my pup!"

Kagome blanched, suddenly wishing there were trees nearby she could hide behind. Unfortunately, the only trees she could see were half a mile behind her and him.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha demanded, coming to stand next to Kagome. He saw her pale parlor and Sesshomaru's murderous look, then moved to stand in front of Kagome protectively. "If you've hurt Kagome-"

"I didn't," Sesshomaru growled. His eyes slid closed as he drew in deep breaths to steady his nerves. When his aura was less threatening his opened his eyes again. They were neutral, but Kagome could tell he was still pissed. "There has been a change of plans, Inuyasha. It appears I will be joining you all to Totosai's. I'm afraid I found a chip in my Tokijin. Do wait for me while I relay this information to General Kouga." Inuyasha clearly didn't believe his brother, but nodded, watching as he turned on his heel and ran after Kouga.

When he was gone, he turned to Kagome. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost, she was so pale. "Kagome...are you really okay?"

Kagome forced some of her strength to return. She nodded, then turned to join the men that still waited for her. A few men gave her a worried look, but Kagome ignored them and moved to the front of the group.

At least Sesshomaru now knew. She wouldn't have to tell him later. That was one burden that should have been lifted.

However, instead of feeling the lightness she should have been feeling, all she could feel was the return of the near crushing weight of stress.

Everything was not okay.

... ... ... ... ... ...

In his dark castle, Naraku watched with a lowered gaze as Kagome stared straight ahead of herself, though not really seeing anything. Oh, how he missed her. Ever since learning of her escape he'd been raging in his castle, seething with fury over his servants' failure to keep her here. Even remembering coming home to discover she was no longer where he'd left her infuriated him, but he kept his temper in check.

The thing he hated most was that he couldn't even spy on her as much as he'd like. The wench was growing in power, and he'd only been able to catch minor glimpses here and there in his reincarnation's mirror. He doubted Kagome even knew she was able to block him as she was.

No worries. Plans were falling into place and soon he would have her again. Only this time, he'd make sure she couldn't escape.

He cursed viciously when her image became blurred again, signaling that his spying was, yet again, about to come to an end. His ghostly reincarnation, Kanna, tightened her small hands on the mirror, trying to prolong the image, but to no avail. With a shimmer, all Naraku could see now was his own reflection. With a growl, he dismissed Kanna, wanting to be alone.

When she left, he leaned back against the wall of his room in his hidden castle. His room where he'd kept his lady the majority of the time when he was home. It was dark and dank and nowhere near the word luxurious, but that was the way he liked it. He sat on the floor below a window with one knee propped up and an arm dangling over it. With his free hand, he toyed with a long wavy lock that fell over his shoulder, contemplating his next move against his beloved.

Oh, he could hardly wait until he had his lovely lady back in his arms. In three centuries time, not once had he stopped craving her. Her power, her beauty, her strength- everything. He loved the way how no matter how weak he'd made her, she always fought back. He loved the way she didn't fear him, but the things he'd done. He loved how they'd spend hours and hours of fighting each other until they were bloody and bruised, and then he'd make love to her.

He closed his eyes as sweet memories filled him. She was like no other creature alive. And she was his. She could run and hide all she like, but ultimately, she belonged to him and him alone. She had a special place in his black heart, the tainted organ he had but didn't need. He loved her in his own way. Not the way his dead other half, Onigumo, loved her to the point where he didn't want to hurt her, but in a cruel, I'll-kill-you-if-I-must kind of way.

Not that he wanted to kill her just yet. He was far from satisfied with her. There was simply too much he wanted to do to her to kill her yet. Which was why he barely restrained himself from going to the Eastern Palace and killing the dragon lord he'd allied himself with when he learned that he'd sent his men to kill her.

And speaking of the devil, or rather, dragon, there was a knock at his door in which Hokudoshi, his favorite and by far most trusted reincarnation, strolled in, followed by the dragon lord.

Forcing a smile to his lips, Naraku addressed the dragon. "Ah, Takemaru. So nice for you to come over unannounced. What can I do for you?"

The dragon lord sneered. "That bitch of yours is really starting to annoy me, _Naraku_."

Naraku's smile didn't waver. "Is that why you have come to me? To complain about what your men have failed to do? Against my orders to not kill her?"

Takemaru bared his teeth. "You have yet to act against her, Naraku. You have made no moves to recapture her. It is only a matter of time before she overthrows that baka Souta you kept alive. Not to mention he's going to make a fool of himself when he finds out she's not really dead-"

"Let him," Naraku said smoothly. "I would like to see how their reunion will play out. As for recapturing her, my plans for that are none of your concern. You just do your job and be patient. You will soon have your revenge on all the lands."

"It's been three centuries, Naraku," he growled. "My men and I can hardly wait much longer. I have done and given all you have asked of me. Now it is time you fill out your end of the bargain."

Naraku was quiet for a few minutes, simply studying the dragon lord. Takemaru was a bloodthirsty fellow, even more so than Naraku himself was. That was the difference between them. Where Naraku enjoyed others' pain and suffering, Takemaru simply enjoyed the kill. Just like the idiot Souta. Only, Takemaru was smarter.

"Patience is the key to our success, Takemaru," Naraku said calmly, still toying with his hair. "And I acknowledge you have been patient thus far. I said you will have your glory soon, and you will. Real soon."

Smoke came from the dragon's nose where he released a rough breath. "What of your wench? She is in alliance with that rotten Sesshomaru, and I suspect soon enough, the south."

Naraku waved that away. "Even if she does manage to ally the three together, their forces will not be strong enough to stop you or your men. So, there is nothing for you to worry about there. The northern lands are already down in power and have all but taken over by your dragons. The only strength there truly is is the west and south, but as I've said, it is not enough. But if you still begrudge the western lord, do not worry about him for much longer."

Takemaru lifted a brow. "How many times have you been bested by Sesshomaru and his bastard brother? Do you really think to defeat him yourself?"

Naraku made sure to keep his expression neutral. In truth he'd gladly slit the dragon's throat if he hadn't needed him. "I didn't say I was going to do it myself. I have a bit of help."

Takemaru didn't ask. He knew better. "What of your wench?"

Naraku gave a smile that was as black as his soul. That is, if he had one. "You leave her to me. I'm afraid your revenge on her will simply have to wait as well."

Takemaru's contorted into a snarl. "She and her damnable brother will die at _my_ hands, Naraku. After all the pain and humiliation her almighty family put mine through, I want her head."

"In due time, you will have it. However, I will have her first, Takemaru. You are not to lay a finger on her until I am done with her. Am I understood?"

Takemaru looked displeased. Naraku knew the dragon hated him as much as Naraku hated him. However, both knew they needed each other if they were going to achieve their goals. "Very well."

Naraku gave a satisfied smile. "Good. Now leave me."

Takemaru gave a mocking bow before leaving.

After a while, Hakudoshi turned to Naraku with a smile as evil as his own. "I look forward to the day when when I rip that bastard's heart out."

Naraku chuckled. "As do I. But when need him for a bit longer." Naraku rose to his feet. "How is our friend in the north faring?"

His reincarnation rolled his dull purple eyes. "Blithely oblivious. Why have you kept him alive so long?"

Naraku glanced out the window. The miasma around his castle kept the grounds cloaked, making everything even darker. "I know my dear mistress. She will not wish to harm her brother. Little does she know he is not the brother she thought he was."

"Do you think she will make her appearance at the Winter Solstice he is hosting?"

"I can only hope," he said honestly. "That would be the perfect time to do so. And with her under the protection of Sesshomaru, more than likely she will." He grinned. "I wonder at his reaction when he realizes she is not truly dead."

Hakudoshi laughed. "Or if she fully remembers what happened."

Naraku chuckled. "That, I will most definitely have to see." He turned to his minion. "What of our other lady friend?"

A slow smile spread across his face, his eyes filled with a maliciousness that matched Naraku's own. "Sleeping at the moment. Are you...?"

Naraku chuckled. "You know me far too well, Hakudoshi. _Hai_. Prepare her for this upcoming ball. It's time the Lord of the West is reunited with an old friend."

At that, Hakudoshi bowed and left to go do so. Alone once again, Naraku turned back to his reflection in the window. He thought of his beloved mistress and smiled. It was only a matter of time before she was back in his bed, his arms. Where she belonged.

"Soon, milady Kagome. Soon."


	25. Chapter 23

**A/n: so this new update took a couple of days, but here it is! Hope you all love it. Oh, and as I was reading through the reviews, which I thank each and every last one of you for, I noticed that quite a few people are quite anxious for the romantic bit between Kagome and Sesshomaru. And lara, you are absolutely correct in this story having a lot of angst. I hadn't realized it until I was re-reading my story, and I thank you for pointing that out! As a thank you, I dedicate this chapter to you!**

Chapter 23:

"Hey, old man! Get out here!" Inuyasha yelled into the mouth of the cave that sat on a short bluff.

After reaching the geysers surrounding Totosai's cave, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha had left the men traveling with them down below. If she remembered correctly, Totosai was a wacky old goon, but he was fairly harmless. That is, unless, he decided he tired of one's presence.

The ride here had been awfully awkward. The men had sensed the two Daiyoukai's dark moods, and it had affected them in a way that made the travel nearly completely silent. Sesshomaru, despite her futile protests, had forced her into riding atop AhUn, and then had walked as close to her as he could get. The protective manner was unneeded, but even past the dark emotions swirling through her, Kagome felt a girlish delight of the maneuver.

Which was ridiculous, of course. He'd only been protecting the pup, not her. A thought that made her heart throb in an odd disappointment.

There was the sound of feet shuffling and a bit of grumbling about rude hanyous before Totosai stepped out of the cave, glaring at Inuyasha. Kagome was happy to see the old man was exactly how she remembered him. His gaze turned wary as he at Sesshomaru. He blinked in owlishly. "Surely my eyes must be playing tricks on me. Both Taisho boys are here in one place? And they aren't fighting?! Oh my!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's a temporary arrangement," he murmured softly.

"Well, it's a start! What do you need of me? Has Tetsusaiga been broken again? Have you come to demand I make Tenseiga a cutting blade? Does Tokijin need-"

"No, no, and no. We have a surprise for you." Inuyasha gestured to Kagome, whom was half hidden behind Sesshomaru's large frame. She stepped from behind him, but he wouldn't allow her to go more than a foot from him. Kagome bit back her annoyed words that there was no danger, but she held it in. He'd already lost one pup. He was simply making sure not to lose another one, even if they all knew there was no true danger here.

"Greetings, Totosai," she said with a dip of her head.

Totosai's buggy eyes glanced over her in confusion, clearly not knowing who she was. Kagome pulled her bangs back to show him the star on her forehead. Slowly, his round eyes became even bigger and his mouth fell open in shock. Kagome dropped her hand, slightly disappointed by the fact that she had to show him her birth mark in order for him to recognize her. But who could blame him? It's been three centuries since anyone who knew her last saw her, after all.

"Kagome-sama," he breathed. He took a stumbling step back as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "You... You're alive." Kagome gave a grave nod. "How is this possible?"

"It is a long story. Unfortunately, I do not have time to relay it at the moment."

He nodded in understanding and straightened. "You've come for your Rinkaiga, I assume?"

"Of course."

"Well come, come." He entered the cave with his company following behind him. They stopped in what looked to be a welcoming room at Totosai's command, and watched as he went into the back of the cave. Inuyasha walked around the large room, admiring the many types of weapons hanging on the walls. Sesshomaru came up to Kagome's side, the back of his hand brushing hers.

Totosai returned, carrying a sheathed sword. With a bow, he handed it to Kagome. "It's been centuries, but I've always cared for the sword. Many have asked for it, but I would not let them have it, simply out of prolonging the honor of the Higurashi bloodline."

Kagome frowned. "Has my brother not come to claim it? After all, it was to be passed down through the generations."

Totosai ducked his head. "_Hai_, your brother has tried many times to obtain the sword, but I wouldn't let him. There was no telling what kind of destruction he would use it for."

Kagome felt her heart sink. "Is he really that bad?"

Totosai lifted his head, his eyes distant. "Bad would not begin to describe him, milady. I have always rather like young master Souta, but there was always a darkness within him. I knew it, and your father knew it. When you two were children, it would always show in his cruel ways, but it could not be helped."

"Wait a minute," Kagome interjected. "My brother was a troublemaker, _hai_, but he was not cruel. And certainly I would have sensed a darkness in him if it were there."

His eyes turned sympathetic. "You were young, Kagome-sama. No matter how much you may deny it, it was always there. Besides that wolf, he was your only friend. Of course you would have turned a blind eye to what you did not want to see." Kagome didn't respond, so he continued. "That darkness grew as he did, though he hid it very well. The day the Northern Palace was attacked and he was mysteriously away, the darkness seemed to to come out of him. And the northern lands have suffered since."

"What do you mean by 'mysteriously away'?" Inuyasha demanded, already having been filled in on the attack. "You say that as if you don't really believe it."

Totosai shrugged. "Just a few suspicions."

"What suspicions?" Kagome asked.

Totosai hesitated. "Well -and this is just from _my_ perspective- the day the Northern Palace was attacked, the young lord was away, apparently on some scouting routine near the Northern-Eastern border. It is to my understanding that your father, Lord Keito, had literally just returned from scouting that very place only the day before. So why feel the need to scout it again so soon? Just after he left, that's when the palace was attacked by dragons. Your parents' bodies were found, but not yours. Of course, he called for a conference in which the dragons of the east were banned from our lands, but he kept so many of them in his own lands with only his word that they were not from the east."

"Clearly you do not believe that," Sesshomaru murmured.

"No one does."

"What I don't understand," Inuyasha piped in, "is how come just after his family was killed by the species, he embraced them and allowed them to freely roam his lands, and even give them high places in the northern lands. I can see if the southern lord or even my brother did so, since they were not in his position, but after what happened, this Souta should be the first above all others to not want any type of dragon around him."

Sesshomaru slid his eyes to his brother, inwardly surprised that he was so perspective. He hadn't realized his brother was so smart.

Totosai nodded. "I agree. It is the exact same thing I've wondered time and time again." He looked to Kagome, who had a stricken look on her face. Sesshomaru brushed his knuckles comfortingly over the back of her hand. "Anyways, I know he made a show of banning the dragons, and even sending out search parties for you, but he seemed utterly unaffected. As if he knew for a fact you would not be found."

Kagome stiffened. "Are you implying he knew I was kidnapped?"

He shrugged again. "I am not implying anything, just telling you my suspicions. After just a few moon cycles he called off the search parties. Had it been anyone else I'm sure they would have wanted to continue looking for their lost sister, not knowing for sure or not if she was still alive or not. But you were not just his sister. You were the heir to the throne. With you gone, he could assume power, doing whatever he wanted."

A terrible dread filled Kagome at the truth of his words. Dammit, hadn't she thought of that as well? When Kouga first came to the Western Palace and told her what had happened? But she'd simply dismissed the idea, not wanting to think her brother was that type of person. He couldn't be. "I can't believe this," she murmured softly. She felt Sesshomaru's knuckles brush across her hand again. The gesture was comforting, but it didn't take away the angst in her heart.

"The last thing I wanted to say," Totosai continued softly, "is that other than allowing the dragons to do whatever they wanted in the northern lands, he all but allowed them to take over the Northern Palace."

Kagome gasped and looked up at him. "H-he what?"

His gaze turned solemn. "Over time, people have fled from the north as best they could. For those who stayed, he'd find any and every little reason to lock away nearly former being in the palace. The servants, the soldiers, even his advisors if he so thought they'd go against him."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Where is he locking them away at? The dungeons beneath the palace are not nearly so big."

"Shortly after your...disappearance, a prison of sorts was built near on southwestern coast of the north. He refuses to let anyone out unless they pledge absolute utter loyalty to him. And even then they hardly ever got their former titles back. There are many, however, who choose to stay to rot in the prison. They'd rather rot in there before obeying someone like your brother. Your people have been suffering for so long, Kagome. It's even affected the north and the south."

Kagome swallowed thickly. She'd been hoping Kouga and Sesshomaru were wrong about the north, had simply exaggerated the cruelty of her brother. But she'd known all along that wouldn't be the case. Fate simply was not on her side.

She blinked, then turned to Sesshomaru with accusing eyes. "Did you know about this? The prison, I mean?"

"No," he said. Though his expression remained devoid of emotion, his aura told her he was just as surprised by these news as she was.

"You're back now, however. You can free your people, Kagome. You can make things right. Give them the hope they lost. Rebuild the north to prosper as it once did."

So much pressure, but it was inevitable. Kagome knew what she must do, and she was going to. She sighed deeply. "I know. And I will."

"Will you kill your brother?" Kagome's back went rigid. "From what I've seen, it's highly unlikely he will willingly back down to allow you to take your throne. You will have to challenge him."

She knew that. It was a thought that continued to plague her. "Though I am hoping that will not be the case, I will do what I must if that's what it came down to."

Totosai gave her a thoughtful look. "You know, I have a strong feeling he will not take too well to your sudden return. Those dragons of his are utterly loyal to him. There is a possibility that he will sic them on you. Or if you kill him, they will no doubt do that anyways. And believe me, there are loads of them."

On either side of her, both inus stiffened at the thought.

Kagome began pacing, chewing on her thumb nail in deep thought. "This prison... I can only assume it is heavily guarded?"

Totosai nodded, puzzled. "_Hai_." He frowned. "What are you thinking?"

"I knew the road to reclaiming the throne would be a troubling one, but I hadn't thought it would be this bad." She paused, lifting her head to look at him. "I'm sure to find more men loyal to me than anywhere else in this prison, hai?"

He nodded again. Then, following her train of thought, he gasped. "Oh, no, milady. You can't be thinking that."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused. He looked at Kagome. "What is it?"

When Kagome didn't answer, still thinking, Totosai replied. "She's thinking of breaking into the prison."

Inuyasha stiffened on a gasp at the same time Sesshomaru growled, "No."

"It is the only way, Sesshomaru. The best way, really. I cannot go against my brother alone, not with all his dragons. I'm strong, but not invincible."

He didn't look convinced, only stepped close to her, glaring. "I said no. And you are not alone. You have the west on your side. As well as the south, as soon as we meet with the southern lord."

Kagome shook her head. "And what of your own lands? You cannot leave them unprotected, not when the east could attack at any moment. And that will be the perfect time to do so."

He scowled, knowing she was correct. He wanted to argue with her. Actually, he _would_ argue with her, once they reached the Southern Palace. But now was not the time to do so. "Hn," he said, giving her a look that said they were far from finished.

Kagome turned to Totosai, who watched their exchange with critical eyes. "It has been wonderful seeing you again, Totosai, but it is time we take our leave. Perhaps when all is said and done, and all of Japan is at peace once again, I will return for a more pleasant visit."

Totosai nodded, handing her her sword, which she took a moment to admire. The worn leather handle with small jewels encrusted in it was a familiarity she felt sorry to have forgotten. She tucked the sword into the sash at her side, then bowed her head at the blacksmith.

"Take care, milady," he said with a bow. The trio then turned to the mouth of the cave. Just as they began their descent, with Sesshomaru's guiding hand at her elbow, Totosai called out. "Oh! One more thing, milady."

Kagome turned to peer at him over her shoulder. "_Hai_?"

"You may find that your Rinkaiga has been slightly altered to suit your...powers."

Kagome frowned, then gasped when she thought of the pink light. "What do you mean?"

But he just gave a secretive smile. "Nothing at all."

...

It was hours past midday. The ride to the Southern Palace was one less awkward than the one to Totosai's, but it was still fairly silent. Kagome hadn't really minded, however. The silence had given her the meditation she'd needed to steel her racing nerves and absorb everything Totosai had told her.

She'd been unnerved as much by the brutality of her brother as his parting words to her.

_ 'You may find that your Rinkaiga has been slightly altered to suit your...powers.' _He'd said.

Kagome gritted her teeth, annoyed that the old man had refused to explain what he'd meant. It obviously had something to do with her frightening newfound powers. And by his mysterious smile she knew that he knew there was something about that he refused to share. Her father had been a long term friend of Totosai's, and she was beginning to realize that perhaps there was something about her mysterious mother that her father had relayed to the blacksmith. Now Kagome was annoyed at herself for not thinking to ask.

But even as the thought crossed her mind, she knew deep down he wouldn't share that particular bit of information with her even if she asked.

With a sigh, Kagome straightened as the entourage approached the walls of the Southern Palace. In the past she'd visited the castle on occasion. Whereas the Western Palace was pristine with a grandeur appearance, the southern one had always been the opposite. Oh, it was clean and well organized just like Sesshomaru's, but this one instead seemed to have been built specifically for warriors. There were no gardens to be seen, only hard packed earth and grass with trimmed hedges running along the inside of the gate walls. Like the Western Palace, however, the castle grounds were formatted in the same general structure as the west, only there were more smaller buildings scattered here and there, and the entire back of the castle grounds seemed to be dedicated utterly to the practice and training of soldiers with two large dojos placed side by side and an even larger practice field taking up most of the space in front of them.

With a grimace, Kagome remembered how much Souta had always loved the Southern Palace with all its battle practices.

As Kagome and the rest fully entered through the gate, servant began to bustle out of the buildings, moving around them to perform their duties. Sesshomaru lifted her off of AhUn by the waist and placed her on the ground. He didn't immediately let go, however. Kagome sent a questioning look into his liquid amber pools. His fingers flexed where they gripped her. With a flush, Kagome realized how close they were, and was reminded of the old days when they were together. His youkai brushed hers in a gentle way, and Kagome felt her heart began to speed.

They simply stared at each other, both seeming unable to look away. That is, until Inuyasha cleared his throat. Kagome felt her cheeks heat and took a little step back. "_Arigatou_," she murmured.

"Hn," he replied softly.

The servants began to lead the men to where they'd be sleeping for the nigh, leaving Kagome alone with the two Taisho brothers. A stable boy came and took AhUn's reigns, leading them away. Kagome randomly wondered if AhUn was considered just one being or two. They shared one body, but the two heads had their own brains, didn't they? So would one actually refer to them as 'them' rather than 'he'?

With a small snort, Kagome forced her attention on the tan male who was approaching them from where he was overseeing the practice field. Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying to recognize the male. As he neared, Kagome noticed he had jet black hair twisted into a thin braid that fell to his butt. His slightly slanted eyes were as black as coals. It was the purple cross-shaped diamond in the middle of his forehead that told Kagome who he was, other than the southern lord.

His name was Bankotsu. The last time she'd seen him she was an adolescent before she and Sesshomaru began courting. He'd always been on the short side, arrogant, overly smug, and indifferent to how rude he was. Beneath that he'd been a warrior at heart, one who was always showing off his skill to any and all who cared to watch. And he'd always openly expressed just what he thought of an illegitimate female heir for a ruler.

Of course, he was much, much taller now, nearly matching Sesshomaru's height. Which meant he was only half a head taller than her now. Not much since they were younger, but still an improvement.

Sesshomaru sidled closer to Kagome when the lord stopped a few feet in front of them and bowed his head to Kagome and Sesshomaru, who returned the gesture. Inuyasha, not caring for diplomacy one way or another, simply crossed his arms. "I was beginning to worry when my men returned with several of your own, but you were nowhere to be found," Bankotsu said to Sesshomaru. His tone wasn't deep like Sesshomaru's baritone, but it did hold the loud commanding tone of a seasoned soldier.

"Hn. I'm afraid I had an errand to run along the way to your castle," Sesshomaru replied calmly, his hand and arm brushing hers. Kagome felt a delicious shiver go through her at the light touch, even though it was probably unintentional.

Bankotsu's eyes slid over to Kagome. He peered at her for a long while, his battle-hardened face revealing nothing. "I remember you," he murmured. "It's been an awful long time, Lady of the North."

Kagome gave a slight nod. "Indeed it has," she replied just as solemnly.

He looked her over again, more than once. Had she not been touching him, Kagome would have missed the slight way Sesshomaru stiffened at the other male's perusal gaze. Kagome caught the unmistakable scent of jealousy before it disappeared as quickly as it came. Even if their relationship, if you can really call it that, was on pretty shaky grounds, Kagome couldn't help but feel a thrill that perhaps his feelings for her didn't completely revolve around loathing.

When Bankotsu's eyes met hers again, there was a mild male appreciation in them. "You have grown quite well."

Sesshomaru gave a warning growl. The sound would have been missed had they not all been youkai. Bankotsu's eyes briefly widened, and then he smirked. "Well, well. It seems aren't nearly so impervious to female charms as I thought, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ignored the taunt. "As you can see, I've come here on business, Bankotsu. Rather urgent business."

His lips twitched in suppressed amusement. "Indeed. How long do you intend to stay?"

"No more than we must."

Bankotsu nodded. "Very well. I will have a servant to escort you all to the guest rooms." His eyes slid between Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Should I assume you two will be sharing a room?"

"No," Kagome said, at the same time Sesshomaru said, "Yes."

Her eyes widened. She looked up at him. "I'm not sharing a room with you," she protested.

"You are," he said simply. "We have much to discuss." He looked gave her a look that dared her to defy him.

Kagome, torn between the desire to claw at his face and the need to enforce her dominance by putting him in his place, sighed. She'd concede. For now. Mostly because others were watching, and she wasn't spiteful enough to want to embarrass both of them in front of so many watching eyes. At least, that's what she told herself. It had nothing to do with the fact that a girly inner part of herself was actually anticipating sharing a room with the godly handsome Inu.

"Fine," she said sweetly, even throwing in a small smile.

Sesshomaru arched a brow, knowing full well that beneath that serene look of innocence there was some plot flowing around in that wicked female mind of hers. It was the way of women. Had been since the beginning of time. "Fine," he murmured cautiously in return.

On the other side of her, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head in sympathy at his brother. Bankotsu simply stood there silently, great amusement shimmering in those coal depts. "Dinner is at sunset, which gives three or four hours to bathe and rest. Tomorrow morning we will meet in my conference room. Is that okay?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru gave a single nod in unison. Bankotsu smiled, giving Kagome another lingering look, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. "You can't know how delighted I am of your most shocking return, milady. Please, enjoy your stay in my humble home."

Kagome gave another nod. This Bankotsu still had the arrogance and smugness she remembered, but it was lighter in an almost desolate way. Perhaps time had changed him, matured him even.

_ 'Your people have been suffering for so long, Kagome. It's even affected the north and the south.' _Totosai's voice rang out in her mind.

Then again, perhaps it was circumstance that had changed him.

...

Kagome walked over to the large raised futon that was big enough for five people and plopped down on her side, then rolled over onto her belly. Though not the extravagance of the rooms in the Western Palace, she was thankful to have an overly soft bed at least. She let out a sound of pleasure as she felt her tense muscles begin to relax, seeming to melt into the softness.

Inuyasha, along with his new 'friend' Kirara, had been led into the room next door to her and Sesshomaru's shared one. Kagome had walked into the privacy of their room with every intention of telling him off, but after taking one at the temptingly comfortable bedding, she simply hadn't been able to resist. Arguing with the stubborn could wait. Especially when she knew it would get her nowhere in the end.

Kagome felt a dip in the bed beside her. She didn't need to look up to see it was Sesshomaru. She knew his scent perfectly well, knew his powerful aura as if it were her own. Her beast purred when his youkai gently stroked hers.

"Laying in such a position could not be good for the pup."

With her face buried in the soft cotton and feathers-filled pillow, she muffled her response.

"Come again?" He demanded.

Kagome sighed in exasperation and turned her head towards him. "My belly has not grown yet. As far as I'm concerned, it's okay to lay on my stomach."

He didn't look convinced, simply frowned. "It would make me feel better if you laid on your side or back."

Kagome lifted her brows. She was briefly touched, but then realized her was only concerned for the fetus in her womb. Of course he didn't care about her in such a way. His kindness -well, as kind as Sesshomaru could get- towards was only due to the fact that she was carrying his child. Something she felt oddly hurt by.

His brows pulled down in confusion as he scented her change in moods, and Kagome quickly reigned in her aura before he could say anything. "Very well," she murmured, moving to turn on her side, facing away from him.

There was a quiet pause. Kagome could feel his gaze searing her back, and resisted the urge to slide under the covers. With a hand resting on her flat stomach and the other under the pillow she laid on, she relaxed into the new position with every intention of going to sleep. A task that was proven to be difficult with Sesshomaru's unnerving gaze on her.

"Kagome, have I done something wrong?"

Kagome stiffened at the odd softness in his baritone. Those softly spoken words were ones he would have asked her ages ago when they were romancing. They weren't suppose to come from the icy prince she knew this Sesshomaru to be. It just seemed...odd.

"Why do you ask?" She muttered, not looking at him.

"I scented your...sadness."

Her heart fluttered. "It's nothing," she lied. Damn Inu senses. While they had their uses, sometimes they were simply a curse.

"Tell me," he urged.

She sighed deeply. "It really is nothing of importance. Just some hormonal problems, is all."

He paused, his bewilderment unhidden. "Tell me of these...hormonal problems. Clearly it is something about me."

Kagome knew he wouldn't let it go. And she couldn't very well lie to him. He'd scent it. "You..." She grunted, uncomfortable with the confession. "You are only being kind to me because of this pup. I allow myself to become foolish enough to believe it is something more than that, when I know it is not. You are simply worried for our pup." She paused. "Not that I'm vain enough to want you to ignore our child, but still..."

Kagome was glad she was turned away from him. It was slightly easier to confess her true feelings when she didn't have to look him in the eyes.

After an agonizingly long silence, Sesshomaru finally replied softly. "What if my worry is not solely on our pup? What if my caring is directed at both the pup and its mother?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat before she forced it out. "Do not get my hopes up, Sesshomaru," she rasped. "It's a cruel thing even for you."

There was another long silence. Then, "You have hopes about me?"

Kagome snorted. "Duh. Foolish, I know."

"Why is that foolish?"

"Obviously because it's stupid to lo-...hold feelings for someone who clearly doesn't feel the same way." Kagome gripped the pillow under her head, realizing she'd come dangerously close to implying she loved him. Which was madness, wasn't it? She didn't love him anymore... Did she? The feelings they once held for each other was only for ten years, so short a time for most youkai. And it was so very long ago that it should have been forgotten. With the way they parted, Kagome should have been the one angry with him. After all, he'd been the one who'd turned his back on her when she was at her weakest, when she'd needed him most. Yet, she'd felt so guilty and had suffered so much sorrow and loneliness that she simply hadn't been able to form an ounce of anger for him.

Kamis, her feelings were so jumbled up. Before she'd lost her pup, she'd been so deeply in love with Sesshomaru that the thought of him not being in her life had been unbearable. After she'd given up her pup's life, she'd continued to love him, though she'd been so overcome with so much pain for years afterwards. And then she'd been abducted, her memories and feelings being nonexistent for three centuries. The only emotions she'd had was fear of Naraku's dark cruelty, a strong hatred of the spider hanyou, and a bitterness of the rest of the world for allowing her to rot in such a dark place for so long.

Then she'd 'met' Sesshomaru. She had loathed everything about him, but at the same time she'd come to care for him, just as she had for few others in his castle. Her caring of him had turned into stronger emotions, ones that had been confusing and frightening to her, because she hadn't felt such a way when trapped for three centuries. And then her memories of him had returned full force. That's when everything became even more tangled.

Her old emotions for him had mingled with the ones she'd had when shed escaped the dark castle until they became one and the same. Now she cared for him and disliked him at the same time. She wanted him in nearly every way, yet she was wary of him. He was really the only male heart desired, but her mind warned that he would never return the feelings. That he'd simply push her away and leave her hurting all over again.

"You have feelings for me?" He asked, his voice startling her out of her brooding. It took her a good minute to remember what they were even talking about.

With her back still to him, she hunched a shoulder. "Of course I do," she said softly, a nervous ball sinking low in her belly. "Why else do you think I continue to allow myself to be hurt by you?"

He sucked in a sharp breath at her blunt words. "Kagome-"

"Stop," she said, the nervous ball becoming one of dread. She sat up and finally turned to meet his amber gaze. She felt as if she'd just been punched in the chest, just as she always felt when she looked into his eyes. Kamis, his beauty was one to make any woman's heart squeeze painfully. "I know what I did hurt and infuriated you. Trust me, I know. I cannot express how deeply, truly sorry I am for pressing the issue to escorting Inuyasha. But do not think there is a moment that goes by when I do not feel the deepest sorrow of the lost of our pup. If there is anyone who knows how you feel, it's me." Se blinked several times to keep tears from falling. "I understand your anger at me, the reason you loathe me so much. The unconditional feelings I have for you are simply Fate's cruel way of punishing me. It's all apart of my curse. So the way I feel for you...even knowing you don't feel the same way anymore... It's just foolish."

His expression was filled with such surprise that Kagome would have laughed had her heart not been hurting at her confession. She'd grown accustomed to his bland expressions that it was always refreshing to see he wasn't so indifferent to everything. With a tired sigh, Kagome slowly moved to lay back down. At least now that he knew how she felt, perhaps her mind would be at a little more peace. Just a tiny bit.

Minutes passed, slow, painful minutes. If not for the fact that the bed behind her still dipped under his heavy weight she would have assumed he'd left. But, no. He was right there, not even a foot away, staring straight at her. His youkai, warm and soothing, was brushing against hers in a way he'd done so many times in the past. However, his aura was carefully hidden so she couldn't sense what he was feeling.

"I've been angry at you for so long," he finally spoke quietly. Kagome's back went rigid. "For three centuries, in fact. I've blamed you for the fact that I haven't had the opportunity to hold my first pup in my arms, to teach it all I knew in becoming a great ruler. I've even turned my anger to my brother blaming him. After all, if not for him then you would not have willing given up our pup's life for his. For too many years I have felt that way. But I was wrong."

Kagome felt a shock go through her. Did Sesshomaru -proud, stubbornly arrogant, almighty Sesshomaru Taisho- just willingly admit that he was WRONG? Was the world ending?

He continued, "_Hai_, as much as it pains me to say it, I was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. My grief has made me make the wrong choices, has pushed me to do thing I would not have otherwise done. Worst of all, instead of mourning the loss of our pup with my mate-to-be, I turned my back on her when she needed me most. I cannot say the pain no longer haunts me, nor have I stopped remembering you killed our pup. But I no longer blame you, or Inuyasha. In truth, though I miss my pup dearly, I am thankful to still have my brother. Even if we still have much in our relationship to sort through, I am thankful I am given a second chance to fix what was broken between me and him. As for you, Kagome... I can only hope you can forgive me for abandoning you."

Kagome blinked. Slowly, she rolled over onto her back to stare up at him. He was gazing down at her with the most intense gaze she'd ever seen on him. His didn't look his usual arrogant, cold self. Instead, Kagome was reminded of the very first day they'd met. A time when he'd seemed vulnerably unconfident, and even shy. "Y... You're asking for _my_ forgiveness?" She asked tentatively.

He nodded. "_Hai_. You have every right to loathe me, not the other way around. For that, I am truly so very sorry."

Kagome's heart lodged somewhere in her throat. His eyes were so sincere, the liquid pools threatening to undo her. "You have always had my forgiveness, Sesshomaru," she whispered, a silent tear sliding down her cheek. Did this mean he'd stop hold her at arm's length? That he'd show her even a tiny bit of the warmth he showed Rin?

His eyes softened in a relived sort of way. Muscles she hadn't noticed were tightly bunched loosened as the tension left him. "_Arigatou_," he murmured softly, his voice barely a whisper. He leaned forward. "You've given me so much hope, Kagome."

Kagome tilted her head on the pillows. "I have?"

"_Hai_. You've given me my brother back, my pup is once again growing inside of you, and..."

She lifted her brows as she deliberately trailed off. "And?"

Before she could guess his intention, he softly touched his lips to hers. It was barely a brush of the lips, but it made Kagome's heart thrum madly in her chest. "And this," Sesshomaru whispered against her lips before kissing her again, deeply.

**A/n: truth be told, this entire chapter was typed out in just a day! Which means... My Fingers Hurt! But I don't mind. Much... Well it's the end of another chapter, this one not exactly filled with the kutchy-kutchy-koo romance, but it's a start. Kagome's forgiven Sesshomaru and even told him of her feelings, and Sesshomaru gives his own confession. Wonderful, isn't it? I know Sesshomaru was OOC in this chapter, but you guys better get use to it. Maybe now that Sesshomaru and Kagome's new relationship-thing is possibly starting, you can bet your sweet bums he's gonna be more OOC where Kagome's concerned!**

**Another thing, I hadn't wanted to go over 30 chapters, but I will if I must. However, many of you will begin to notice that the story will begin to speed up a bit and the chapters get longer and longer.**


	26. Chapter 24

**A/n: Sorry everyone for the long wait! I havent abandoned you all! I was at a MAJOR writer's block, not only with this story, but my other ones as well! Not only that, but there's just SO much going on at home! Too much work! So stick with me, you guys! but thank you so so soooo much to all of you reviewers! Im working on this story to the best of ability and will try to post more chapters as fast as I can! To answer a couple of reviews:**

** gladapple- I know any real person would be going through ptsd just as you said, but this story, in my opinion, com somewhat complicated enough for me to write as I'm going along. Add Kagome's PTSD, my poor little mind would simply explode. I'm overexaggerating, of course. Plus, I like having Kagome a really strong character. Even with everything she's been through, she keeps pushing herself. She has her moments when she just wants to break down and give up, but how will that help her get back her lands, or take down her enemies, or whatever? maybe later she'll just sit down and lose it, probably when people need her most. Idk, honestly.**

** everyone else who I simply can't name at once, each of your reviews touch my heart. This story is the first time I've decided to let others see work writing skills, and with all of keep pushing me along, you give me the confidence that I can actually follow my daydreams and become a true author one day. So thanks a lot! **

Chapter 24:

Inuyasha leaned his back against the wall that separated his guest room from Kagome and Sesshomaru's. He didn't feel bad at all about eavesdropping. There wasn't much his doggy ears missed, even if the wall wasn't paper thin as most of the screen doors.

Besides, he'd told himself that he was listening out for Kagome's benefit. In case his brother said or tried something that that would hurt her already fragile heart.

Kagome was one tough egg, but she sure wasn't invincible. Not physically, and not mentally. That night she'd woken up and he'd been by her side had shown him a vulnerability in her one who didn't truly know her would see. It had nearly broken his own heart, something he had guarded and protected for years.

But it seemed as if things were brightening, if only a tiny bit. Kagome had begun to build the old bridge that had once connected them. And despite Inuyasha still not trusting his brother completely, he'd have to keep a sharp eye out for them. If he knew anything about his brother, it was that he could blow up and end up saying the wrong things, things he probably didn't even mean.

Inuyasha sighed. Speaking of building bridges, Inuyasha wondered if there would ever be a day when he'd fully accept Sesshomaru. That he'd forgive all the wrongs that had been done him. Of course, there was no forgetting on his part, but maybe he could at least try to forgive. He and Sesshomaru had called a truce due to their shared desire to protect Kagome, and Sesshomaru had even made small attempts at being nice-ish to him. Maybe they could build the brotherly relationship they had lost.

With a deep sigh, Inuyasha pushed away from the wall. He needed to think, something he hardly ever did around others. He was more of a man of action. Attack first, ask questions later.

After using a cloth to clean from a large bowl of warm water, he exited his room and quietly made his way the way they'd come in. He'd seen a large tree hanging over one of the gardens outside his small bedroom window. Trees help him think. They gave him a peace nothing else had. He was sure that cocky Bankotsu wouldn't mind.

But then again, Inuyasha could care less if the lord minded or not.

When he finally found the garden, he leapt onto a high branch, using the base of the tree to lean against. His eyes slid closed.

"Do you often climb other people's trees without their permission, or do you just not care?"

Inuyasha felt his brow furrow. He didn't even bother to try and open his eyes at the sound of the low womanly voice. It wouldn't make a difference. "I just don't care."

The woman huffed. "Well I will ask you kindly only once to remove yourself from my tree."

_Her_ tree? He'd found it first. He firmly believed in the "Finder's Keepers" rule. "Did you plant this tree here with your bare hands? No? Then I'm not leaving." To prove his point, he wriggled his body into an even more comfortable position.

"Actually, _hai_. I did plant it."

That startled Inuyasha a bit, but he shrugged. "So what."

The woman went quiet for a minute, giving Inuyasha a moment of peace. Only a moment, however. Something poked him in the side, hard. Then it did it again and again. With an annoyed growl, he glared down at the woman, but felt his breath catch and his heart stop momentarily.

Kamis, the woman was beautiful. She was dressed as a miko, with long black hair tied loosely with a ribbon. Narrowed brown eyes glared up at him, her pretty bow-shaped lips pressed together tightly.

She used her bow to poke him again, this time with enough force to knock him out of the tree. He shook his head and leapt to his feet, glaring at her. "That hurt, you know."

She shrugged, leaning against the bow that was almost her height. "I asked to remove yourself. You did not, so I was forced to do it myself."

Inuyasha sputtered. "You did not ask me! You commanded me to! Like I'm some...some...some puppy, or something."

She raised a brow, glanced up at his ears that twitched in anger, and placed her fingers to her lips, stifling a giggle. "Right. My mistake."

Inuyasha would have growled in annoyance had he not been so mesmerized by the small sound that escaped her lips. It was like tinkling bells gently being blown in a light wind. Inuyasha blinked, wondering where such sappy thoughts came from. Certainly he'd never been so aware of a woman before.

He blinked again when she stepped towards him, reaching out a hand towards his head. He felt his chest constrict at having her so close. She smell good, like sweet flowers of some sort. When she pulled her hand back, Inuyasha saw the twig she'd pulled from his hair. He blushed, realizing that he must have looked utterly foolish.

With a "humph", he turned his back and crossed his arms, much like a child. "I left that in my hair for a reason," he grumbled.

She giggled again, making Inuyasha nearly swoon. And men did not swoon, especially not over a female's laugh. "I see. Well, I apologize for destroying your...hairstyle." When Inuyasha did not respond, simply kept his back to her, he could tell by the sound of her rustling that she just sat down at the base of the tree. "I'm Kikyo, by the by."

Inuyasha slowly turned and looked down at her. She was leaning back against the tree with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Her bow lay flat in her lap and her hands rested on her knees. She looked to be meditating. "Inuyasha," he murmured. "What's a miko doing in a castle full of youkai?"

Kikyo didn't open her eyes. "I have a bit of news I must relay to Lord Bankotsu and Lord Sesshomaru. I was told the two would have a meeting of some sort tomorrow morning, so I am to wait until then. I suspect you will be there as well."

Inuyasha nodded, though she couldn't see. He wondered how important the news must be for her, the natural enemy of youkai, to willingly spend a day around so many youkai. "What are you doing?"

"When I am around this many youkai," she said calmly, "my spiritual powers are stirred. Meditating helps to calm them."

Inuyasha felt disappointment slide through him. "I'm a bother to you, then?" He demanded.

She peeked one eye open. Oddly, that move reminded him a bit of Kagome, though there was hardly a similarity between the two. "Surprisingly, no. Your aura is actually quite soothing. I suppose that may have something to do with your ningen side."

He shrugged, not at all bothered by that fact. Though it had caused him much trouble in the past, he actually quite like his human side. It always reminded him of his mother.

"Would you like to join me?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "I-I'm too impatient to meditate," he admitted. Even still, he moved to slide down onto the ground next to her. Her warmth and scent clouded him, making him a bit drowsy. It was very nice, though. The only women who'd ever had enough effect on him to calm him were his mother and Kagome, but this was completely different.

Kikyo let out a little hum and relaxed more fully against the tree, her shoulder touching his. With a little smile, Inuyasha once again allowed his eyes to drift closed, a strange comfort of being next to this woman blanketing him.

...

The only time Kagome had ever felt so safe and warm since escaping Naraku was the morning following heat. She'd been wrapped up in Sesshomaru's arms, her back pressed against his chest. She'd felt so at peace, so carefree that she hadn't wanted to leave. Even now as they clung to each other, her ear pressed to his softly beating heart, she felt warm and contented to stay right where she was. Worries and pressure still plagued her, but they were muted in the back of her mind.

After their confession session, and she and Sesshomaru had put aside their differences with a kiss, they'd both fallen asleep in each other's arms. Kagome felt as if yet another weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Though she knew it was only a matter of time before more fell on her, she was thankful at least for this moment of bliss.

Things were far from settled with her and this great Daiyoukai in her arms, but at the very least they'd cross the line that had separated them. Kagome wondered if maybe they could try and build the relationship they once had. Did she truly want that, though, after all she'd been through? She inhaled deeply, loving being wrapped up in his sandalwoodsy scent.

_Hai_. She most definitely wanted that. Though just less than a week ago she'd considered being with another male, in every form of the word, she'd known she could possibly never get over Sesshomaru. He'd always be the one to hold her heart. Even if things didn't work out between them, she just knew she could never fully let him go.

The slight quickening in his heartbeat told her that he was awakening. That, and the way his arms tightened around her. He breathed in deeply and let out a small breath against her hair. Kagome tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Did you have a good nap?" She asked tentatively, not knowing what to expect. A part of her had been frightened that he'd wake up and not want her in his arms, that their exchange had not meant as much to him as it had to her.

But his lips turned up at the corners in a small smile. "_Hai_. Perhaps one of the best I've had in a long while."

Kagome's stupid heart expanded at that, making her give her own small smile. "Good. We should not spend much more time in bed. Dinner is nearly ready and it would be best if we slept through tonight, rather than staying up all night." Even though most youkai, including Daiyoukai like her and Sesshomaru, didn't require sleep as much as others, they still had a quite long journey ahead of themselves, so they needed all the energy they could get. Especially Kagome, being pregnant and all.

His smile turned mischievous. "I would not mind staying up all night so long as we are...preoccupied." He lifted a suggestive brow and indicated where their clothed bodies touched.

Kagome's face heated even as she smiled. "Who knew the great Sesshomaru Taisho had such a dirty mind?" She teased.

He surprised her with a low chuckle. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he moved to get up. "You are correct. Best we prepare ourselves for dinner, otherwise you'll find yourself being filled with even more of my pups."

Kagome gasped, her heart leaping wildly. That was the teasing Sesshomaru she remembered. The one who'd been so open with her before their falling out. He rounded to her side of the raised futon and helped her out. His arms slid around her waist and he kissed her. It was a gentle, chaste kiss, but Kagome felt it all the way down to her toes. Where Kazu's kiss had been just nice, Sesshomaru's made her heart stutter and body fill with a warmth that only he could bring on.

He pulled back and away, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "I will see that my men are settling in nicely, and then prepare for dinner. I shall see you then."

Kagome nodded, still too dazed to do much else at the moment. He flashed her another small smile before exiting the room.

After a quick bath in the sento, Kagome made her way to the dining hall. She rounded a corner and nearly ran into Kazu. She took a step back, looking down at her feet as her face heated. Neither of them had spoken to each other since the night in the village, and meeting up in this way was awfully awkward.

It was rude to not speak, however, regardless of how weird it was. Plus, she needed to apologize for leading him on like she had. She opened her mouth and they spoke at the same time. They both laughed uneasily. "You go first," she said.

He gave a shaky smile and rubbed the back of his head, a light blush on his cheeks. "I wanted to apologize for...you know. It was out of line for me to kiss you as I did, even knowing that my lord harbored feelings for you. And if it is okay with you, I would like us to go back to being friends. Nothing more."

Kagome blinked and released a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I'm so relieved," she breathed with a small laugh. "I've been wanting to apologize as well, without making things more awkward between us." Then she smiled. "I do miss our chats, though."

He smiled, too, going back to the old Kazu, the one she'd been able to talk to so easily. "Thank kamis." They proceeded to walk together in peace. Another weight seemed to have lifted off of Kagome's shoulders. "Now I must find time to apologize to Sesshomaru, lest I lose my position as his second in command."

"You will not so long as I am around. Lose your position, that is."

They walked in silence for a few moments. Then he asked, "So you and my lord has worked things out?"

Kagome nodded, knowing what he meant. "We have started."

He nodded as well. "Believe it or not, I am glad." He looked down at her stomach. His brow furrowed, but then he smiled with genuine delight. "Well, congratulations, milady!"

Her previous attire was being washed by some of Bankotsu's servants, so she'd been given a kimono with a thin obi. During her nap her belly had grown the tiniest of bumps, though it was impossible to tell under the kimono. Perhaps her pup's presence was becoming stronger, making itself more evident? "_Arigatou_." She blushed. She wasn't embarrassed that more people would soon know she was carrying a child, presumably Sesshomaru's. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. But even still, walking around as if carrying a giant sign that said: I AM PUPPED was quite awkward.

She slid her eyes up at him, an uneasy thought crossing her mind. "You, ah..." She cleared her throat. "You do not feel...saddened, or something?"

He reached to squeeze her hand in a strictly friendly gesture. "Though I will not say I am a mite bit envious of my lord, I am truly happy for the both of you. I cannot see why I ever thought I could take Sesshomaru's place in your heart, considering the past you two share, but I am over it now. I see the way you and my lord look at each other. With everything you and my lord has been through, with all of both of your pain and suffering, you both deserve much happiness, and I believe you will very much find it in each other. I only wish you two the very best."

Kagome blamed her overemotional state on her pregnancy when tears pricked her eyes at Kazu's sentiment. "Oh, Kazu-san." She reached up to give him a tight hug, mindful of her stomach, however. He hugged her back.

...

Dinner was one Kagome had expected of battle-expectant Bankotsu. Nothing but meat. No fruits, no vegetables, no sweet snacks for dessert. Just pure meat. And there was only wine and sake for drinks for the soldiers.

Kagome had eaten only a few bites of rabbit meat and a few sips of tea because she hadn't wanted to insult the host, Bankotsu. In truth, she really had a craving for figs, but there were none nearby, much to her disappointment. She waited until Bankotsu finished dining before rising to retire to her room. Sesshomaru had followed behind her departure, along with others.

And speaking of the Inu, he hadn't been too happy with her arriving for dinner with Kazu. Afterwards, however, Kazu had pulled his lord aside to speak with him privately, presumably to apologize as he'd done to Kagome. Back in their room, Kagome stripped herself of the kimono and put on a silky sleeping yukata. She'd just moved to sit on the edge of the bed when the door opened and Sesshomaru entered.

"How did it go?" She asked, pulling her hair over her shoulder to braid its long mass.

He only grunted and began to disrobe. Kagome averted her gaze and looked across the room. "My general has apologized to me, and I have accepted."

Kagome nodded. She began to think of Inuyasha, still absently braiding her hair. Instead of sitting with her and Sesshomaru at dinner, he'd chosen to sit at the very far end of the table with a lone miko. Kagome had found it odd that a miko had willingly chosen to be a guest in house full of youkai, but that wasn't what had caught her attention. The pretty onna had seemed awfully quiet, but she'd spoken softly to Inuyasha only. He'd respond. Sometimes she'd smile at him, which would cause him to blush even as his golden eyes lit up.

Kagome had sensed the hanyou had probably formed some feelings for the woman. The thought thrilled Kagome, but at the same time she was worried. It wasn't too long ago when youkai and spiritual ningen were as much enemies as inus and dragons. Allies between the two, though not rare, were pretty uncommon. But even still, what if the woman did not fully accept that Inuyasha had some youkai in him? Though he was half ningen, he was still youkai as well.

But then again, she'd seemed quite content with him next to her at dinner. Maybe she was exceptional to disliking youkai?

The bed behind her shifted and Sesshomaru came up behind her. He placed his legs on either side of her and slid his arms around her waist. "Your belly had grown a bit," he said, surprised. He gently rubbed his hands across her belly in wonder.

Kagome found it odd how accustomed to his affections she'd become after only a few hours, but didn't question. She adored him and his caresses. "It is what happens to pupped inus, Sesshomaru. Or did you forget?"

"Hn," he murmured. "Tell me, what is it that bothers you?"

"Did you see that miko that Inuyasha sat with at dinner? I suspect he may have developed feelings for her."

He placed his lips on the bare side of her neck. "I have noticed."

Kagome shifted, sighing softly as his lips trailed a path up towards the sensitive spot just below her ear. "Do you know her? Are you not worried that she may hurt Inuyasha?"

He nipped her earlobe before licking the shell of her ear. "I know her as Lady Kikyo, a powerful and respected miko here in the south, as well as parts of the west. And believe you me, she would not dare bring harm to my brother."

"I don't mean physical harm, Sesshomaru. With everything Inuyasha has been through these years, I highly doubt he has ever had a romance for himself. And the way he looks at this woman... Oh, that feels good."

Sesshomaru gave a little laugh and licked his way back down to where her neck and shoulder met. "Fate has an odd way of bringing people together, Kagome, as you and I both know very well. If the two are meant to be, then they will be. It is none of our concern."

"But-"

"Enough!" With a squeak, Kagome soon found herself lying flat on her back on the bed with Sesshomaru covering her with his body. His NAKED body. "I do not wish to speak anymore about my brother, or his love life, or anything else. It has been at too long since I have been properly wrapped up in your warmth."

Kagome rolled her eyes even as a smile tugged at her lips. "It's only been a few weeks," she murmured, reminding him of their time in heat.

His lips cocked up in a half smile as he leaned down to kiss her. "Precisely."

...

Their lovemaking didn't end until hours later. Kagome, with her back pressed to Sesshomaru's chest and his hands splayed out on her belly, was utterly depleted when she finally drifted off into sleep.

***FLASHBACK***

(Year:1213)

_Kagome sat quietly in a clearing surrounded by a copse of trees. This place wasn't very far from the Northern Palace, but it was far enough away that it'll take an hour to walk back. This was the place she often traveled to to escape the daily bustling of the castle. She didn't like being around so many people anymore, not after she'd lost her pup and Sesshomaru's love twenty years ago._

_ The reminder brought on a fresh wave of pain, something had never been able to fully hide. Oh, she'd been able to keep her pain covered when she needed to, such as when her family or servants were around, but when she go to moments like these when it was just herself, she simply couldn't hide it any longer. She released all the pain and sorrow that had plagued her for two decades, allowing her aura to spill into the forest surrounding her._

_ She'd shed so many tears over the years that she feared they'd all dried out, but the pain hadn't subsided, not even in the least bit. With a sigh, she slouched over, her head drooped. She had to get herself together before Kouga arrived, which could be any minute now. Her good friend since she was a tiny child had been by her side as best as she could since that incident, and he'd sworn she could cry on her however many times she liked. However, just like with her family, she hadn't wanted to burden him any longer. _

_ Digging her claws into the ground for some form of strength, she pushed herself up. The thought of Kouga coming cheered her up a bit. Even if only for a few hours, he'd cheer her up, make her feel somewhat happy._

_ With that thought, she reigned in her aura and looked up. Only then did she notice the stillness of the forest. And the unmistakable scent of dragons. Lots of them. Alarmed, she took off towards the palace. She cursed herself for leaving unarmed. With her Rinkaiga being repaired at Totosai's, she should have known better!_

_ She heard much movement through the trees above her, as well as on the ground behind her, and willed her legs to move as fast as they could. Of course, it wasn't enough. Soon, three dragons appeared before her, making her stop in her tracks and go the other way. More appeared that way, too, as well as on the sides of her and above. They were all grinning triumphantly._

_ Kagome's heart beat madly in her chest. She knew there was no way she could take on so many, especially without being armed. She gulped, and prepared to transform into her full Inu form. The stupid dragons didn't even hesitate. They all charged her, mid-transformation. Kagome fought them as best as she could, but in the end, it wasn't enough. There was a mighty blow to her head and she fell to the ground. She tried to move, but darkness overcame her._

_..._

_ Kagome's eyes opened groggily, but she couldn't see a thing what with the darkness surrounding her. She wondered if she were dead. If that were the case then she had to be on the Otherside. It was said that when youkai died they either went to Hell or the Otherside, where their soul became a star to watch over their families. Well, Kagome sure couldn't see a thing, so that meant she wasn't a star. She'd thought Hell would be different. Fiery, eternal suffering, scary- anything but this pitch darkness. It was quite lonely._

_ She tried to sit up, but found she couldn't move. Not only that but a pounding split her skull, making her cry out in pain, but no sound came out. When the pain began a dull kneading, she remembered her last moments on Earth. She'd sat waiting on Kouga, dragons had appeared from nowhere, she'd fought against them...and then nothing. Well, that wasn't quite true. She had brief, blurry images of being dragged across the forest floor, flying through the air, dragged some more, then left near some creak. Had she died then?_

_ Kagome soon heard voices, making her realize she wasn't alone. Then all types of scents hit her nose, one in particular familiar, though she couldn't remember where. A light flashed somewhere nearby. She slowly turned her head to the side, seeing the silhouettes of two figures -men, going by their shapes- behind a paper wall. She noticed then that she was lying on the wooden floor in some type of room. _

_ Maybe she wasn't dead after all._

_ Narrowing her eyes, she tried to ignore the excruciating pain in her skull and focused on what the two men were saying. They seemed to be arguing with each other._

_ "I want her dead," one was saying, his voice sounding angry. Kagome frowned, wondering why the male sounded so familiar. She couldn't hear very well, either from blood loss or the wall separating them, but the muffled voice definitely sounded familiar._

_ The other man nodded, his deep voice much calmer. "And she will be. As soon as I decide I am done with her."_

_ Okay, so Kagome was positive she wasn't dead. But darkness was threatening to grab her again. She tried to focus even more on what was happening. _

_ "We made a deal, you halfbreed. Live up to it!"_

_ The calm one, presumably a halfbreed, only lowered his head, as if her were a humble servant. "I gave you my word, did I not?"_

_ The other man made a sound, something like a growl. "I said I wanted her dead, not kept alive for your amusement. What if she is to escape or something?"_

_ "She will not. I will make sure of it. As for our deal, our arrangement was that I dispose of the Northern Family for you, in exchange that you give her to me and do my bidding. That is what we both agreed on. I have lived up to my side."_

_ Kagome gasped softly, but darkness was already taking over again. Her family had been murdered? For what? And by whom?_

_ "Very well," she heard the angry man grit out, before turning towards the door separating the rooms. "You just make sure she is kept on a tight leash. I suspect she'll die by your hands eventually, anyways." With that, the man slid open the door and crossed over to exit the place. Just before he stepped out of the main door, he looked over his shoulder at her._

_ Kagome gasped again, her heart stopping in her chest. In the low light from the other room, she got a good look at the man she knew all too well. Sapphire eyes so much like her own glared down at her in a way they'd never had before. "It had to be done," he said softly, before slipping into the night._

_ Tears welled in her eyes as darkness fully enveloped her. Her last thought was one that seemed to echo inside her pounding head._

_ Souta had betrayed her._

***END FLASHBACK***

**a/n: a bit dramatic for an ending, but oh well. as I've said, I was at a usurper big writers block for a while, and this is the best I could come up with for now. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected *sniff sniff* but, hey, at least there was ****_some_**** romance here.**


End file.
